The Sweetest Sin
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi were beautiful. It was socially taboo to love two people, but Naruto did anyway. "I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to notice that you are in love with my brother?" Itachi asks him. He just never expected for them to return his feelings! He definitely didn't anticipate that they like him, were also capable of loving two people. Their love was the sweetest sin.
1. Chapter 1

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: This is a Sasuke x Itachi x Naruto story. That means it is a YAOI. Male x male x male pairing. Sasuke and Itachi's cannon relationship stays. That means Uchihacest. If yaoi or that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. A couple of my _**Winter's Embrace**_ reviewers gave me some pretty positive feedback for this pairing, so I figured I'll give it a try. Anyway, all reviews appreciated. I hope you guys like it. Your reviews will determine if it continues or gets taken down.

Chapter Notation: Set after the War with Madara. I looked up Itachi's favorite food for this chapter. It focuses mostly on Naruto's attraction for Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto/Sasuke, and Itachi/Sasuke than Itachi/Naruto. But it will become more balanced later. Itachi hasn't really known Naruto that long and this his feelings for Naruto are still blooming. But they will bloom ^^.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter One

 _Beautiful._ Naruto knew wasn't usually a word applied to men, but there was just no denying it. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were beautiful. Far more beautiful than any women that the blonde had ever seen. That was a fact that should have disturbed him. They were MEN. But it didn't.

"Thank you, for helping us with the repairs. I'm afraid that I'm not up to producing shadow clones just yet and Sasuke has his hands full with cleaning the insides of the buildings." Itachi says.

Itachi was like a fallen angel or something. There was a tragic, otherworldly beautiful about him. It might have been those markings on his face that always made him look so forlorn or serious.

"Yeah! No problem! I'm just really happy he's back, you know? And that you're okay." Naruto says happily.

Like Sasuke, he was all sleek muscle. Both Uchiha brothers had a certain feline grace to everything they did. Maybe that was why their clan was associated with ninja cats.

"Yes, all thanks to you." Itachi says with a smile as he works on some building repairs.

His hair was somewhat less spiky than Sasuke's and grew down instead of out in the back. Naruto wasn't sure how Itachi got his hair to blow in the wind like that. He knew girls everywhere envied that man's hair. His skin was a shade or two darker than Sasuke's, but still fair. Idly he wondered if every Uchiha had been that attractive or if Itachi and Sasuke had just won the genetic lottery.

"No. You two decided to…listen. If you hadn't done that, me running my mouth wouldn't have done anything." He says with a cheerful smile.

Sasuke was a completely different animal than his brother. Whereas Itachi was _Mysterious Sexy_ , Sasuke was _Fuck You Sexy._ His bangs were longer now, framing the sides of his face, which only just served to accentuate his already elegant and aristocratic features. Naruto was sure while girls would have killed for Itachi's hair, they definitely would have killed for Sasuke's bone structure and ivory cream skin.

"I think I'll just leave that one alone." Sasuke says as he walks out of the building.

Sasuke was graceful like Itachi. It was a different kind of grace though. Sasuke reminded Naruto of a tiger or a panther. His movements somehow conveyed, _If you even think about touching me, I will murder you._

"Why?" Itachi asks.

Instead of scaring Naruto off, the blonde had always seen this as an unspoken challenge. He knew it probably wasn't healthy. Naruto _**needed**_ fSasuke's attention. It didn't matter how much pain the other man put him through. He was addicted to it. The blue eyed ninja didn't care if it was positive or negative, just as long as Sasuke acknowledged him.

"Some stray dog moved in. She has puppies. It'd be cruel to move them. He says with a shrug.

"Wow. I never figured you the type to have a soft spot for animals." Naruto muses.

"We have dozens of buildings in the district. So far it's only Itachi and I living here. If they want one, might as well let them have it. Besides, Itachi always wanted a dog." Sasuke adds as an afterthought.

"That's true. We couldn't get one. Father was allergic." Itachi states.

"Oh well cool then. So how bad are the insides of the buildings?" He asks.

"Bad. They aren't going to be fit for habitation for…a few weeks at least." Sasuke says with a sigh.

Itachi places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder consolingly. Naruto wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but Itachi seemed to touch Sasuke more than was strictly necessary. Then again they had been separated for so long, maybe it was only natural he'd be touchy feely. Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Which was weird because Sasuke normally avoided being touched if it wasn't during a fight or a medical exam.

"That's alright. The Main House is fine." He says.

"Itachi, you should probably go get some rest. You're still recovering from your surgery. Sasuke, you should as well. You haven't been using your new arm yet, right? You just got it attached a couple weeks ago." Naruto says.

"I haven't been using it." Sasuke says and the blonde notes he adjusted the bandages slightly around his arm, self-consciously.

"Good. I would be forced to punish you if you had." Itachi says.

"Itachi, you would barely win a fight with those newborn puppies at this point. You're still too weak from your treatments." Sasuke counters.

"For now. But I won't stay that way, foolish little brother." He warns him and Sasuke looks slightly concerned about that declaration.

"Well I'm starving!" Naruto says.

"Well I suppose we could break for lunch. Sasuke can prepare us something." Itachi states cheerfully.

Sasuke glowers at Itachi. He did not need Naruto to know that he could cook. The blonde would never let him hear the end of it!

"The bastard cooks?!" Naruto asks.

Sasuke sighs. Dammit. He heads back into the Main House. Let Itachi explain THAT. Besides, Naruto could barely handle ramen. Itachi was too weak right now to cook.

Sasuke had to prepare the meal by default, if they wanted anything that wasn't ramen. The youngest Uchiha was SICK of ramen. He wanted REAL food.

"Sasuke is an excellent cook. He'll make such a good little housewife someday." Itachi remarks as they head into the kitchen and he dodges the frying pan that Sasuke chucked at him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls.

"If only he would learn to control his temper that is. Sasuke used to spend many hours in the kitchen, helping mother. That is where he learned to cook. I unfortunately, spent most of my time on ANBU missions during this period." Itachi states.

"Oh. He never mentioned that." Naruto says.

"It never came up." Sasuke says as he opens the cupboards and looks to see what they had.

It was a rare opportunity to get Naruto actually eat something healthy. The youngest Uchiha had no idea how Naruto was able to successfully defeat Madera (along with some help, of course), when he had such a poor diet.

Itachi watches with some amusement. His little brother's facial expressions might have been unreadable to most, but to him they were clear as day. He was determined to make Naruto eat something healthy. The elder Uchiha found himself agreeing with Sasuke. The blonde really did need to take better care of himself.

"Yeah. I guess. But if you ever want to talk about things like that, you know I'm here…right?" The blonde asks.

"I know." Sasuke says and gives Naruto a small smile, before returning his attention back to preparing their lunch.

Itachi wasn't sure what was more amusing. He could enjoy watching Sasuke cook or watching Naruto watch Sasuke cook. The blonde was not subtle in his admiration of his younger brother in the slightest

. Naruto was fortunate that the Sharingan lacked the nearly 360 degree vision of the Byakugan. Otherwise, Sasuke probably would have murdered the blue eyed ninja for looking at his ass so much. In Naruto's defense, Sasuke did have a rather well sculpted backside.

"Good. So Itachi, I know that Sasuke has a tomato fetish. What about you?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Cabbage and rice balls with seaweed." He answers.

Naruto blinks. That made Sasuke sound almost… _normal._ Uchiha's had strange tastes when it came to food, he decided.

"Yes, loser some people actually prefer to eat healthy food." Sasuke says.

"It's just kinda weird. Seriously, cabbage?" He asks.

Itachi shrugs. He was used to such reactions when he told anyone what his favorite food was. It had ceased to bother him.

A few minutes later, Sasuke produced some cabbage soup for Itachi and steaks for himself and Naruto. Though Sasuke made himself a tomato salad to go with it.

"That was fast." Naruto says.

"I told you, he'll make a fine little housewife." Itachi says with a smirk and lets out a small cry of pain when Sasuke kicks him in the shin underneath the table for that remark.

"Well I guess you two have kissed and made up. Look at you guys, teasing each other like normal brothers and everything." Naruto says.

Sasuke feels his face heat up slightly. _Kiss and made up?_ Itachi was his brother for Godsakes! That thought should have disgusted him.

Instead he found his body responding to the idea with… _interest._ He mentally slapped himself. There was something seriously wrong with him.

It was one thing to occasionally think of Naruto that way. Naruto was another man. It was strange, but not as strange as having such thoughts about his brother.

"I suppose you could say that." Itachi says.

"We're trying to put the past behind us." Sasuke agrees.

Sasuke was ignorant about sexuality. He just hadn't chosen to focus on the topic much before. For most of his life he was either too young or too obsessed with killing Itachi to think about it. Now that he knew the truth about the massacre and the war was over, well…he could actually begin to ponder it more.

"Well that's good." Naruto says.

He was aware that sexuality existed on a spectrum. Most people would classify themselves as heterosexual. But homosexuality wasn't unheard of in the ninja world.

"Yeah. I'm happy to have my brother back." Sasuke affirms and Itachi pokes his forehead affectionately.

To a certain extent, it was encouraged in a way. You couldn't get pregnant naturally from sex with someone of your own gender. So it was a way to satisfy your physical needs without risking becoming pregnant or getting someone pregnant.

"I don't get the forehead thing." Naruto muses.

It was stress relief, mostly. Though it was unheard of for such partnerships to develop into real relationships. Sasuke as almost positive that Kabuto and Orochimaru had been…together.

"I never did either. It's just Itachi's way of expressing affection." Sasuke says with a shrug.

The thought made him sick. Not because they were both men, but because well it was Orochimaru. The thought of Orochimaru in such a fashion was enough to make him want to vomit up his salad.

"It annoys him. That's why I do it. Sasuke are you alright? You are looking a little ill?" Itachi asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just…a bad flashback to my time at the Sound." He answers truthfully, but vaguely.

This Sasuke learned was the best way to deal with Itachi. If you lied to Itachi at all, he would know. Half the time Sasuke truly believed his elder brother could read minds. But if you could sometimes get away with "lying by omission." He didn't specify which flashback made him feel sick. Itachi probably wouldn't push him on this. There was an unspoken rule that they wouldn't talk about what happened while Sasuke was at the Sound or Itachi was in the Akatsuki.

"I see." Itachi mutters softly.

"Loser, don't. Don't you dare look at me like that!" Sasuke growls at Naruto when he saw that look.

It was the look that he hated the most. The look of pity. Naruto would turn those sad blue eyes on him and Sasuke would feel like he'd been punched in the gut. How he hated being pitied!

"Like what?" Naruto demands to know.

"With pity! With those sad blue eyes of yours. I won't fucking put up with it. It's nothing. It's over now." Sasuke states firmly.

"It's not pity. I'm just sad that you had to go through all that. Whatever it was." Naruto says.

"Sasuke, why don't change your bandages. Tsunade said they had to be changed three times a day." Itachi suggests.

"Yeah. You're right." Sasuke says and heads off to the bathroom, where they kept all the medicines and bandages.

"Thanks for the save." Naruto mutters.

"Sasuke loathes being pitied. Even if that was not your intention, nothing will drive him to a rage faster than that. I wouldn't like for our house to be destroyed while you two fight, especially not before any of the others are fit to live in." Itachi says in a teasing way.

"Yeah. Good point. I guess we kinda do get carried away sometimes." Naruto admits.

"If you make love as hard as you fight, I don't expect there will be any furniture in this household that won't need to be replaced." Itachi observes.

"WHAT?!" Naruto chokes on the steak he was currently chewing on.

"I apologize. Was I not supposed to notice that you are in love with my brother?" Itachi asks.

"I d-on't love him THAT way. I love him like you do!" Naruto says.

"You love him as a lover." Itachi states.

"I do not! I just said that I love him like you do!" The blonde says.

"Exactly." Itachi replies.

"…" Naruto is left speechless.

Was Itachi saying what he thought he was? Did the elder Uchiha brother just admit that he was in love with Sasuke? That couldn't be possible. Could it? They were brothers!

"To my knowledge he is unaware that my feelings for him go beyond those of a "normal" familial bond. I think it would be best to keep it that way. I want him to be happy. You make him happy." Itachi continues as if they were discussing trading missions, instead of love!

"Wait. You're serious…you really…love him THAT way?" Naruto asks.

"Does it disgust you?" The older ninja inquires.

"…Well no. I mean…it shocks me. But not really. We don't chose who we love. If we did, I'd be with Hinata now. God knows she'd be easier to deal with." Naruto mutters.

"Hinata. The Hyuga girl? She is pretty and kind. She'd also be a very socially acceptable choice." Itachi offers.

"Yeah. She loves me. I hate that I hurt her. But I just…I tried but I don't feel that way towards her. There's no spark." The blonde confesses.

"It's not your fault. Just because someone loves you, doesn't mean you are required to love you back in the same way. Look at me and Sasuke." He says consolingly.

"How long have you…you know?" Naruto asks.

"Oh I've always loved him intensely. At first I thought it was just a brotherly affection. He's five years younger than me, so I think that made it easier to rationalize. He's my baby brother. He needed me to protect him." Itachi begins.

"Yeah. I guess it is a fairly big age gap. Five years is a lifetime sometimes. When I thought about how I was as a Genin compared to now, I barely feel like the same person." Naruto offers.

"Precisely. That and father almost always ignored him. This just gave me further justification to play the role of the protector. It was never…romantic until just before my death. I realized when I told him that I would always love him, I didn't just mean platonically." Itachi says and Naruto got the impression the elder Uchiha was relieved to be able to discuss this with someone.

"Ohhh. Well um good." Naruto says.

"I confess myself rather fond of you as well. I do believe I could grow to love you. You and Sasuke are such opposites. The Sun and the Moon. There is something rather…beautifully poetic about the thought of you both together." He continues.

"Itachi…I don't know what's weirder. The fact that you are gay, that you are in love with Sasuke, or the fact that you are telling me to pursue Sasuke when you are in love with him. You are kinda insane." Naruto observes.

"Insanity is just another word for genius when the public doesn't understand it." Itachi says with a shrug.

"Uh huh." Naruto says.

Meanwhile Sasuke changes his bandages. He curses Naruto under his breath. Damn him! He was always making him lose control like that.

There were really only two people that mattered to Sasuke at this point. Naruto and Itachi. He'd scoff or ignore pity from ANYONE who wasn't them. But he couldn't handle it from Naruto. It was those damn blue eyes of his.

"It's his fault I have to change bandages in the first place." He mutters.

He acknowledged that his bond with Naruto definitely wasn't healthy. They had certainly almost killed each other more times than he cared to count. Their fight had cost them both an arm.

Naruto had almost immediately taken the transplant offered to him. Sasuke hadn't wanted to. He deserved to suffer for what he had put the blonde through and for wanting to kill his brother. (Even if he hadn't known the truth, he still felt incredible guilt about how easily he had bought Itachi's deception.)

"Stupid loser." He grumbles as he changes the bandages with care.

Sasuke didn't know why he bothered fighting with Naruto about anything really. He knew that he was extremely stubborn. But Naruto put him to shame. The man had chased him for years across the Five Nations, after Sasuke made it perfectly clear he had no intention of going back to the Leaf. So why Sasuke thought that he would ever out stubborn Naruto over a mere limb, he didn't know. He supposed it was the principle of the thing.

 _"Because you're my friend!"_ Naruto's words rang in his ears.

Once Sasuke had asked Naruto why the blonde was so obsessed with him. That had been his answer. Friendship. Really? That was why Naruto was willing to put his dream of becoming Hokage on hold and his own life at risk, for just friendship? That was it.

"Idiot." He mutters.

He touches his lips. They had "kissed" twice. Sasuke didn't really count them. Neither had been on purpose. The first had been at the Academy. Sasuke had been completely naïve back then. The very idea that two men could be attracted each other, had never entered his mind. So he hadn't been faking his reaction.

The second kiss? Well He hadn't been much older during the second kiss. It had been when they were both falling down that damn waterfall. By this point, Sasuke at least had an inkling that homosexuality existed.

"I wonder if he even knows that gay people exist?" Sasuke mutters to himself.

Sasuke had once stolen one of Kakashi's books to find out what was so damn fascinating. A gay couple had been mentioned briefly in the novel. Yeah apparently Jirayia was all about equality. Who knew?

He only described lesbian and heterosexual relationships in graphic detail. Clearly Jirayia appreciated the female form more than the male form. Still it was nice that he had acknowledged the existence of such relationships, however briefly.

"Probably not." Sasuke snorted at the idea.

Naruto despite having two perverted teachers, looked like he would forever have a halo hovering over his head. He'd gone out with Hinata briefly. Sasuke assumed Naruto was as a straight as an arrow. He remembered Naruto having a major crush on Sakura at once point and a celebrity crush on that Snow Actress.

Well once he was pretty sure he caught the blonde checking out Haku's ass. But Sasuke didn't count that. Haku LOOKED like a girl.

Haku was prettier than Sakura. It was a little freaky actually. So yeah, Naruto's straight credentials, if there was such a thing, checked out.

"I need professional help." Sasuke mutters.

He was attracted to two men. One who was unavailable because he was "straight." The other because was unavailable because he was Sasuke's brother. Maybe, he was just attracted to what he couldn't have.

That made sense. Women generally threw themselves at him. Mei had even called him too handsome to kill and she was a Kage! Women just generally presented no challenge to Sasuke. More often than not, they threw themselves at him. It was probably the challenge that attracted him more than anything else! Yes, that was it. He wasn't sick.

"He's taking longer than expected. You should check on him." Itachi states.

"Yeah. I guess." Naruto says, heads to the bathroom, and knocks.

"Hey, bastard! You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Fine." Sasuke says, coming out.

"You aren't still mad, are you?" The blonde inquires a bit warily.

Sasuke was a volcano. He let his rage build and build underneath the surface. Eventually it would burst forth in a terrifying beautiful display. Naruto thought that Sasuke must have gotten all the temper in that family. Nothing seemed to make Itachi mad.

"No. You can't help that you are an idiot." Sasuke says with a small smile.

"You are such a bastard." Naruto grins and he knew just like that, that he was "forgiven."

"Sasuke, did you get more pillows for the bed?" Itachi calls out.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Pillows?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"We share a room for now. Itachi is still recovering from his surgery. So I don't really want to leave him alone, in case something happens." Sasuke explains.

"Ohhh. Well that makes sense." Naruto says.

 _"To my knowledge he is unaware that my feelings for him go beyond those of a "normal" familial bond. I think it would be best to keep it that way. I want him to be happy. You make him happy."_ Itachi's words echo in Naruto's ears.

The blonde was just hit with a realization. Itachi might be pretending to be having a harder recovery than he actually was. He was in love with Sasuke. If Sasuke thought he was still weak and would share a room with him until he was recovered, than in a twisted way…it made sense that Itachi would fake being sick.

"Loser? You alright. You're gaping like a fish." Sasuke says.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine. Um I just remembered that Kakashi wanted me to help him with some paperwork. So I'm gonna go." The blonde says.

"You're volunteering to help with paperwork. Are you sick?" Sasuke asks and places his hand to Naruto's forehead as if checking his temperature.

"Haha. Very funny, bastard. I'm going to be Hokage someday. So I guess I might as well get used to all the aspects of the job, even the boring ones." He says.

"That's very mature of you." Itachi offers.

"Thanks! So I'll see you guys later!" He says and darts off.

"Something's up. He never volunteers for paperwork. Do you think it was the fact that we are sharing a room?" He asks Itachi.

"I doubt it. Naruto understands medical necessity as much as anyone else." His brother assures him.

"Yeah. Guess so." Sasuke agrees.

"Let me massage your arm. It will help increase the blood and chakra flow. That way you can get used to it faster." Itachi suggests.

"Alright." Sasuke says, deciding that was sound logic, and he sits on the couch.

Itachi smiles and sits on the couch. He knew the odds of Sasuke returning his affections were almost non-existent. Still Naruto was a good choice. His brother could be happy with someone, even if it wasn't himself. Perhaps he could nudge Sasuke in the right direction.

"Good." He says and starts running his hand over the bandages.

A few minutes later, Sasuke had his eyes closed and to Itachi was acting like an adorable kitten. Of course he would never tell the younger man that. He was very proud and likely would never look so… _cute_ again. Now that he was nice and relaxed, Itachi say his chance.

"I haven't seen you with any women since our return to this village. That does make clan restoration rather difficult." Itachi muses.

"I haven't seen you with any either." Sasuke counters.

"Perhaps you just prefer more…exotic women?" The elder Uchiha offers.

"Doesn't really matter where they are from. But no one here's caught my eye. Besides, your recovery is more important than finding a lover." He states.

"That is touching." Itachi says and rubs his arm more.

"It's the least I can do after everything. I was so stupid. I bought it completely. I should have known you'd never betray us over nothing." Sasuke says and leans back against Itachi.

"You were seven. You saw dead bodies. Anyone would have believed it. Don't blame yourself." He says soothingly.

"Maybe." He mutters.

"You know there is really no shame in it. Madara preferred men as well. Besides, it's a relatively simple matter to restore the clan in this era. You don't even need to touch a woman to do it. There are many who would be glad to be a surrogate." He states.

"…" Sasuke was speechless.

Itachi knew? How the fuck did he know that Sasuke was gay? Nevermind. This was Itachi. Itachi apparently knew everything. It was like some law of the universe or something!

"I'll take your silence as confirmation. You really should tell Naruto how you feel about him. Most ninjas never make it to thirty. You should latch onto whatever happiness you can find and not let go." He says.

"Naruto only likes women." Sasuke states.

"That's what you think. You don't have eyes in the back of your head. So I don't expect you to have notice how his eyes followed you in the kitchen, particularly your backside." He replies smoothly.

"You're making that up." Sasuke says.

"I'm not. I have no reason to lie to you…anymore." Itachi says.

Itachi hadn't been lying when he said he could grow to love Naruto. If he was being completely honest with himself, he probably already was. The blonde's determination, his honesty, and his loyalty were all incredibly appealing. That and well Itachi was as much a sucker for a pair of beautiful blue eyes as anyone.

There were also other things to factor into his attraction. Naruto was highly energetic and could produce many clones. That did raise some rather interesting erotic possibilities. He wondered if Naruto could be persuaded to use them in the bedroom? (Or any other location, Itachi was not picky.)

"I'll think about it." Sasuke says.

"Good. You know I only want you to be happy. You deserve it after everything that you've been through. You both do." He says.

"I know. I love you." Sasuke says.

"I love you too." Itachi says with a smile and truer words had never been spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, and clicks. I was really nervous about posting this story for obvious reasons. But the feedback has been positive, so I will continue it. Obviously, this is a story about fictional characters and in no way is intended to make a judgment on relationships like this in real life. Anyway please enjoy. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. :D

Chapter Notation: Not sure if Sasuke's dream really counts as a lime. But I labeled it that anyway. It's in italics and warnings are placed before and after. So if you want to skip it, you can with ease. Or if you are excited to see the dream, you'll know when it's coming. ^^

Chapter Two

The next morning, Itachi smiles. He was awake, but Sasuke was still sleeping. His baby brother had never been a morning person to put it mildly. If given a choice, he'd always sleep till noon or even later.

He was a natural night owl. Sasuke COULD get up earlier and still function, but he would much rather stay up all night and sleep away half the day. Itachi was perfectly fine with this.

"Beautiful." He murmurs almost reverently as he places a light kiss to his forehead.

It meant he could spend hours just watching Sasuke sleep. He was positively ethereal to look at when he was bathed in the morning light that streamed through the curtains of their window. Sasuke looked so peaceful while asleep and _adorable_ when he was curled up against Itachi like a little kitten. He chuckles when he imagines what the dark haired ninja's reaction that description.

"Mmm." Sasuke murmurs and snuggles closer to that source of warmth.

Itachi decided to indulge himself. Sasuke was asleep. He could hold him to his heart's content. There was no harm in it, as long as Sasuke didn't wake up to find Itachi holding him in a lovers' embrace. So he wraps his arms around the other Uchiha in the bed and smiles. He wondered what Sasuke was dreaming about.

 **Warning Lime**

 _"It's all in the wrist, Sasuke." Itachi instructs him in the proper way to throw a kunai._

 _"Okay!" He replies happily._

 _Of course he was happy. He was spending time with his big brother and Itachi was training him how to be a strong ninja, just like him. Nothing could have made the five year old happier, other than possibly his father's acknowledgement._

 _"I did it!" He cries out joyfully when he struck the target._

 _"Yes, you did. You deserve a reward." Itachi says and Sasuke blinks._

 _Itachi's voice was older now. He had been twelve a few minutes ago. But now his voice was that of an adult's._

 _He slowly turns around and blinks. Yeah, Itachi was 21 again. He looks down at him and notes he was also his real age. What the?_

 _"A reward?" Sasuke asks._

 _"Of course." Itachi walks over to him and connects his lips with Sasuke's in a sensual, slow kiss._

 _"Itachi, we can't." He says, breaking the kiss and trying to back away._

 _He was stopped though. Something was behind him. Whatever it was, it was large and warm._

 _"Why not? Because you're brothers? Since when have you ever cared what others thought?" He hears Naruto's voice ask and eyes widen._

 _Dammit! Itachi had kissed him. Naruto had seen. Naruto was going to be disgusted with him. At least that's what he thought, until he felt the blonde's arms wrap around him and the warmth of his breath on his neck as the blonde whispers in his ear._

 _"Just relax. Who are they to judge any of us? They don't have the right to. Not after everything we've been through." He hears his best friend ask and he shivers at the seduction in his voice._

 _"He's a bit skittish. But he tastes so sweet." Itachi says, seemingly to be conspiring with Naruto?_

 _"Well yeah. You are his brother. It's natural that he'd be a bit shocked at first." The blonde argues._

 _"Of course." Itachi says._

 _"Naruto?" Sasuke asks in confusion._

 _"We saved them all. The least they can do is let us love who we want to love. Just relax. Don't think. Just feel." Naruto tells him and kisses his neck, holding him tightly from behind._

 _"Nhh!" Sasuke moans and shivers, his neck had always been sensitive._

 _"That's better." Naruto growls approvingly and bites down on his collarbone lightly, sucking harshly._

 _"N-naruto." The younger Uchiha pants out and Itachi smiles, caressing his cheek._

 _"You should follow his advice, foolish little brother." He says and kisses him._

 _This time Sasuke went with it. It felt so good. Naruto's arms around him and mouth on his neck. Itachi's seductive kiss. He felt himself moan into the kiss and his lower half begin to respond. It was wrong, he knew that. But it felt so right._

 **End Lime**

Meanwhile Naruto heads into the Uchiha house. Itachi and Sasuke had said he could come in whenever he wanted to. They'd sense him long before he ever knocked.

So he did exactly that. His mind was still reeling from the day before. He had half convinced himself it had all just been a dream.

 _"I do not! I just said that I love him like you do!"_ His words rang in his head.

 _"Exactly."_ Itachi's reply replayed in Naruto's head on a nearly endless loop.

Itachi was in love with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know. Well at least Itachi didn't think that the younger Uchiha knew.

Naruto thought it was a fairly safe bet that if his best friend knew about his brother's feelings for him, Sasuke would have done or said something by now. So he conceded that the elder Uchiha was likely correct in his assumption. Still he was left feeling rather confused and shocked about the whole situation.

He looked around until he found them in the bedroom. Well one of the bedrooms. He wasn't sure if this was actually Sasuke's room or if it was Itachi's.

"Sasuke? Itachi?" He calls out.

He supposed it didn't matter. They were sleeping together anyway. Naruto mentally smacked himself when images of a far less innocent meaning of the phrase sleeping together danced across his mind.

"Shhh." Itachi says when Naruto peeks his head in.

Naruto couldn't help but blush. Sasuke was still asleep. He was laying curled up against Itachi so sweetly.

The notes that the younger man was squirming quite a bit. Sasuke must be dreaming about something. His face didn't seem distressed though. The blonde decided it probably wasn't a nightmare then.

"Nhh!" Sasuke moans and slowly his eyes open in confusion, they were ruby red and cloudy with desire.

Naruto had never seen what Sasuke looked like when he was asroused before. It took his breath away. Alright definitely NOT a nightmare then.

He guessed even Sasuke had wet dreams now and then. It was a shame that the blankets were covered over him. He could have gotten a hell of a view, Naruto was sure.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Itachi says and apparently he was going to pretend that Sasuke just hadn't moaned.

Naruto decides that was probably a good idea. God knows that he'd never seen Sasuke display anything resembling a sex drive before. This was actually a major breakthrough. He definitely didn't want to embarrass him about it.

"Morning." He says.

"Naruto is here." His brother informs him.

"Oh. Hey, loser. What are you doing here so early?" Sasuke asks and stretches, trying to have any excuse not to look the blonde in the eyes.

"Well you both have doctor appointments. I figured since it's my day off, I'd go with you. You know moral support and stuff." He says cheerfully.

"Itachi, do we have doctor appointments today?" Sasuke asks him sleepily.

"Hmm…it appears that we do." Itachi replies after looking at the calendar and noticing the writing on that day's section.

"Damn." Sasuke says.

"Yes. Well we should probably get out of bed or we'll be late. Tsunade is not a pleasant woman when she's kept waiting." He adds.

Sasuke and Naruto definitely couldn't argue with that. They head to the hospital. Naruto walked behind them. He knew it was a cheap trick. But damn it was a nice view. The brothers walked side by side, as if naturally synchronized.

"Let me see your arm, Sasuke." Tsunade says once they arrive.

He nodded and handed it to her. The blonde medic quickly undoes his bandages and looks. The First Hokage had a healthy tan. So it looked a bit odd to see that tanned arm on Sasuke's ivory cream colored body. But Naruto was glad that Sasuke had an arm back, no matter what color it was.

"It looks good so far. Try moving it." She says.

Sasuke flexes his arm. He shuts his eyes and grunts in pain. Tsunade stops him from moving it further.

"That's to be expected. It will hurt at first. For the next two weeks, at least twice a day I want you to flex both arms at 15 times. You need to get the chakra and blood circulating." She says.

"Got it." He says.

Tsunade then tends to Itachi. She was explaining his current condition. Naruto didn't understand a word of it. It was all medical jargon. Sasuke seemed to understand though.

"What did she just say?" He asks.

"Essentially, continue taking the medication she prescribed and to take it easy. Don't use his chakra yet. Get plenty of rest." He answers.

"That's what she said? How did you get that out of that?!" The blonde demands.

"I spent too much time around Kabuto. I picked up a few terms." He says.

"Wait, he trained you in medical jutsu?" Naruto asks.

"No. I don't have the patience for it. My chakra is too aggressive anyway." He says with a shrug.

"Chakra has a personality?!" The blonde asks.

"Not exactly. But it's the easiest way to explain it." He says.

"Oh alright. Hey, Itachi you wanna go get some food after this?" Naruto asks.

"Well I would like to have breakfast." Itachi muses.

"Great! So is he good to go, Granny Tsunade?" The blonde asks.

"Yes. But make sure he takes it easy. He's still recovering from a major illness." She warns them.

"I'll make sure he takes it easy." Sasuke promises.

They head off to a restaurant. Thankfully it wasn't the Ramen Shop for Sasuke's sanity's sake. Itachi had put his foot down and Naruto didn't want to argue with someone who was enduring a difficult recovery process.

"I'll go place our order." Naruto says and heads off.

"Itachi…I need help." Sasuke whispers so quietly that even Itachi's keen hearing barely picked it up and he was sitting right next to him.

"What is it?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"I had a dream about Naruto." He says.

"I figured as much." Itachi replies.

Itachi mentally winced. He had been mentally preparing for this. His brother was clearly in love with Naruto.

Naruto was a good man. He'd make Sasuke happy. He was Sasuke's brother. The younger Uchiha returning his love had never been a real possibility. But knowing that in his head and hearing it in reality were two apparently very different things to his heart.

"He's not even gay." Sasuke states.

"I told you that I saw him looking at your ass. He's definitely gay or at the very least bisexual. In either case, his sexual orientation wouldn't be the thing that keeps you apart. Sasuke, like I said before our lives are generally rather short. It's important to grab onto whatever or whoever makes you happy while you can." He advises.

"It wasn't just Naruto though. There was a second person. He kissed me and Naruto held me while he did it. They knew about each other." He says.

"A second person?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke nods. He couldn't tell his brother that it was him. But maybe Itachi would be able to help him anyway.

"And this second person was also male, you said?" The elder Uchiha inquires.

"Yes." The younger man answers.

"I surmise you feel guilty about finding them both desirable?" Itachi inquires.

"Yes. It's emotional cheating." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke you can't cheat on someone you aren't even officially in a relationship with. Don't be silly." He chides him.

"I know. But still…it's wrong." His little brother says and he looked so forlorn that it took all of Itachi's control not to pull him into his arms and hug him tightly.

"Monogamy isn't exactly a natural condition for humans. We've trained ourselves to believe that it is. It likely began thousands of years ago as a way to ensure that the children a man was raising where his own. It's possible, healthy to be attracted to more than one person." Itachi reassures him.

"Maybe. Feeling physical attraction one thing. But acting on it is another. Naruto deserves someone who is faithful and if I'm thinking about someone else part of the time, I'm not giving him what he needs." Sasuke mutters.

"Who do you care for more?" Itachi asks.

"I care for them both equally, in different ways." He answers.

"With Naruto I know the feeling is mutual. Do you believe the second man returns your feelings?" He asks.

"Not like that. He doesn't love me THAT way." Sasuke answers automatically.

"Then I fail to see the issue. Tell Naruto of your feelings." Itachi says.

"You don't think it's wrong?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke it's perfectly natural to be sexually attracted to more than one person. It's kinda what kept our species going until very recently. But if it's that big a concern, let's ask Naruto about the matter." He says when the blonde returns with their food.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. There was a really big line." He says cheerfully.

"Oh no problem. Sasuke and I were just having a discussion about society's insistence on monogamy." He says.

"Huh?" Naruto asks.

"What I mean is Sasuke views it wrong to be in love or attracted to two people at the same time because society has drilled this notion into his head. What are your thoughts on the matter?" He asks.

Sasuke glowers at Itachi and kicks him under the table. Itachi wasn't deterred though. He just smiles pleasantly.

"Oh…well yeah. I mean…it's normal to find more than one person attractive. I guess it's okay to be in love with two people at the same time as long as you are honest about it?" He asks.

"See, Sasuke?" Itachi says smugly.

"Something going on, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"No. Nothing. Just my brother being ANNOYING." Sasuke says and twitches.

"I have to blame myself partially for this. His insecurity is clearly the result of my having…deceived him about the fate of our clan. It's only natural that he would have trouble forming attachments." Itachi says.

"Whoa Itachi! I don't know what's going on here. But Sasuke is doing that twitching thing he does before he fires off a Chidori. You really aren't in any shape for a brawl. Maybe you should head home and I'll try to calm him down." Naruto suggests.

"You're right. Sasuke, you really do need to work on that temper of yours. You'll never make a good wife otherwise." He says with a smirk and flits off.

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke says and he was about to race off after Itachi, when Naruto held him back.

"He's just teasing you. Probably thinks if he goads you into it, you'll confess to whoever it is." The blonde says.

"Probably. Itachi is good at mind games like that." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Seriously, whoever she is you should tell her. She's really lucky." Naruto says, pays for their bill, and leads Sasuke to the training grounds.

Naruto knew Sasuke's temper. There was no way he wanted the man near civilians when he lost it. And he could recognize now when an Uchiha Temper Tantrum was brewing.

"…" Sasuke goes suspiciously quiet.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. She's not married, is she?" He asks.

"No. They aren't married." Sasuke answers.

"Good. She's not already with someone, right?" The blonde continues.

"No. And…it's not a she." He mutters.

"Ohhh. I mean I always kinda wondered. You never really looked at girls. Does he not like guys?" Naruto asks.

"I think he's straight. Itachi disagrees." Sasuke says.

"Well if he's gay and not taken, he'd be an idiot not to be interested." Naruto says cheerfully.

"Naruto, you're saying that because you're my friend and you don't know who he is." Sasuke says.

"Well yeah, I don't know who he is! I would if you just told me. I'm not going to tell anyone, Sasuke. I wouldn't betray your trust like that. I think it's great that you finally like someone." He says.

"I don't LIKE him. I'm not some Genin with a crush. My feelings aren't that superficial." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Whoa! Easy there bastard! You're really serious about this. Damn. I didn't mean to you know…diminish it." Naruto says.

"You ALWAYS do." Sasuke snaps at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The blonde growls.

"I asked you once why you were so obsessed with me. You said, _"Because you're my friend!"_ Now you actually have the gall to say, _"I'm glad that you finally LIKE someone."_ You ALWAYS diminish my feelings and yours. I have no idea why I fell in love with such an oblivious, fucking moron! But it hurts and I want it to stop!" He snarls at him.

"Wait…say that again." Naruto says.

"That you are an oblivious, fucking moron?" Sasuke asks.

"No…the part before that." The blonde says.

"I didn't mean to say that…" The youngest Uchiha says and frankly looks horrified at his "confession."

"But did you mean it?" Naruto asks and he flits ahead of Sasuke, blocking his path.

He knew Sasuke. The man ran from anything emotional. He wouldn't bat an eyelash at facing Madara Uchiha. But the SECOND emotions were involved, he'd bolt. Naruto wouldn't let him. Not this time.

"I did. I know that you like women. I'm not going to force the issue. I promise that I won't bring it up again. Can we just forget that I s-" Sasuke starts to ramble off an explanation but is cut off by Naruto's kiss.

Sasuke gasps in shock. That was all the invitation Naruto needed to deepen the kiss. _**Sasuke loved him.**_

 _ **SASUKE SAID HE LOVED HIM!**_ He wasn't going to give Sasuke another chance to take it back. He pushes him against a tree and never breaks the kiss.

Sasuke moans into it and kisses back. He tries to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, but his replaced limb was still bandaged and felt awkward. He didn't care though. Fuck Naruto kissed like he fought, hard and with everything he had.

"You taste so good." Naruto breaks the kiss long enough to murmur before recapturing his lips again quickly.

Sasuke thought the same thing as Naruto. For some reason, he tasted like oranges. It was refreshing and pure, unique just like the man kissing him. He groans when he feels Naruto's tongue touch his, setting off a thousand fireworks inside him. _So fucking GOOD._

 _Cinnamon and chocolate covered cherries,_ Naruto decided. That's what Sasuke tasted like. Hot and unexpectedly sweet. Could kisses feel luxurious? With Sasuke, they could.

He wanted more so he added tongue to the kiss. Naruto was in Heaven with the other ninja responded in kind. FUCK. The blonde squirms as he felt himself get aroused very quickly.

"Naruto, I n-eed to breathe." Sasuke says, after lightly shoving him away.

"Oh yeah. K-inda forgot about that." Naruto says, equally breathless.

"I realize that the two of you are new to relationships, but here is a helpful tip. You can breathe through your nose while you kiss." Itachi's voice calls out. (It seemed he had followed them.)

"Itachi!" Sasuke says.

"Just trying to be helpful." He says cheerfully.

"Oh um thanks. Great tip." Naruto says.

Itachi looks at them. While he was able to hide his feelings on the outside, on the inside he was conflicted. He WANTED this to happen, didn't he? Sasuke would be happy with Naruto. He'd never consider a relationship with his own brother. It wasn't as if Itachi had a real chance.

He couldn't help but feel a little resentful. If positions had been reversed, Itachi never would have made Sasuke wait this long. He would have already had him in his arms and wanting for NOTHING a long time ago.

Itachi pushes the thought down. He knew it was being ridiculous. Besides, Naruto was equally desirable as Sasuke…though in different ways. And he knew he couldn't have either. That fact was hard to swallow.

"You're welcome. I think I shall go visit Kisame. You two can have some privacy. It is after all a special night. The night you confessed your feelings for each other." He says and turns to head off.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cries out.

"Yes?" He asks and turns around.

"Thanks." Sasuke says and his eyes soften as he offers his brother a small smile.

"You're welcome." He says and heads off.

Naruto quickly teleports him and Sasuke back to the Uchiha brothers' house. He catches Sasuke before he fell over. He probably should have warned him that he was planning to teleport, but he was just too excited.

"How long?" Naruto asks as he pins Sasuke against the couch, so that he was laying on his back.

"Awhile." Sasuke answers vaguely.

"Why didn't you say anything and how long is awhile?" Naruto asks and kisses Sasuke's neck.

He didn't know why exactly, but he really wanted to mark up that creamy pale neck of his. Maybe it was just his irritation from the fact that Orochimaru had once bitten Sasuke there and placed a curse mark on him. Maybe it was a fox thing from Kyubbi. Maybe Naruto just had a necking fetish. He didn't care at the moment. He just knew he wanted to mark Sasuke in some way.

"Consciously? Since…the new Team Seven tracked me down. I was…so happy to see you. More than I should have been. I think that's why I taunted you then. I didn't know how to deal with it." Sasuke says.

"That long? For me it was when you told me you were going on your Journey with Itachi. It hurt so much. You were finally back but you were leaving again. I wanted to go with you, more than anything. But you said I had nothing to do with your sins and I knew how much you and Itachi needed to go." He says with a sigh.

"You didn't have anything to do with my sins. You do, however, have everything to do with this." Sasuke says, arching underneath Naruto, and grinding their clothed erections against each other.

"FUCK! Ss-asuke!" Naruto groans and pants.

It felt so good. He'd never felt anything like that before. He should have known that Sasuke was going to be a sneaky bastard. Sasuke used the moment to flip them, so he was on top.

"That was such a cheap trick!" Naruto growls from underneath him.

"Maybe. But it worked." He says with a sexy smirk.

Naruto leaned up slightly and kisses Sasuke passionately. He didn't mind Sasuke being on top at least for now. He just wanted to feel his touch and to touch him.

Sasuke moans and kisses back. He didn't think that he'd ever get enough of it. They probably would have gotten along much better as Genin, if Sasuke had been aware of what else Naruto could do with his mouth other than talking excessively. Which did bring to mind a few…interesting ideas about what else the blonde might be able to do with his mouth.

"You know, I've wanted to say something for awhile. But I always thought that you'd punch me." Naruto murmurs, breaking the kiss, and caressing Sasuke's cheek.

"What is it?" He asks.

"You are way too beautiful to be a man." The blonde admits.

"You really are such an idiot. But you're my idiot." Sasuke says and kisses him.

"And you are such a bastard. But you're my bastard." Naruto replies cheerfully and returns the kiss.

They spent the rest of the night kissing, grabbing, and caressing each other. Both enjoying exploring each other in a brand new way, but daring to take it further.

In the morning, Sasuke headed off. He had a mission to do. It was just guard duty. He'd be back in a few hours, the younger Uchiha promised the blonde who had frisked him rather thoroughly before he departed.

"Judging by the number of lovebites currently adorning my brother's neck, I'd say that you two had a mutually enjoyable evening?" Itachi asks.

"It was amazing. Thank you for goading him like that. I don't think either of us would have admitted how we felt without you. You're the best!" He says with a smile.

"If that were the case, it would be my arms that he sought out in his WAKING hours." Itachi replies.

His tone was neutral. But somehow Naruto still picked up on one undeniable fact. Itachi Uchiha was jealous. Very jealous. Shit.

"This has to be hard for you. I'm sorry, Itachi. I can't imagine what it must be like for you. I was scared to tell him how I felt. But you…you'll never get that chance." Naruto offers sympathetically.

"I caused him so much pain. I know that I don't deserve him. Still it is harder than I thought it would be to watch him with someone else. Even if that someone else is someone that I greatly admire." He says.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? That you could love me?" The blonde asks.

"I meant it. I've spent most of my life deceiving people for their own good. Now that I'm free to tell the truth, I try not to make a habit out of lying." He replies.

"Good. You were having a debate with Sasuke about whether it's wrong to love two people. Was that just because of your feelings or did Sasuke ask for advice?" He questions.

"Sasuke had a dream. In this dream he was being kissed by one man and another was holding him while kissing his neck. The man behind him was you. He would not tell me who the first was." Itachi answers.

"Three guesses who the first man was then." Naruto mutters.

Itachi blinks. He didn't want to get his hopes up. There was no possible way that Sasuke could ever feel the same way around him. He was far too constricted by the norms of society.

"I think that maybe…we can all get what we want. I'm not going to lie. I love Sasuke. I think I always have. I'd die for him. But…I feel something strong for you. And I like the thought of seeing you two like that. I think we could all be happy." Naruto says.

"You would share him with me?" Itachi asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Not only that though. I'd want us all to be in a REAL relationship. No third wheel." He says.

"I'll admit that the possibility does intrigue me greatly, but he'd never agree to such a thing." Itachi warns him.

"I don't know. I didn't think that he'd ever love me back. But he does. He might surprise you." Naruto says with a grin.

Itachi smiles softly. He hoped with everything fiber of his being that Naruto was right. The blue eyed man had a way of making the impossible, possible.

Naruto he was beginning to believe could do anything he set his mind to. And if he set his mind to convincing Sasuke to enter into an unconventional relationship, perhaps he'd actually succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I know this is something of a "niche pairing." So it's probably going to fly mostly under the radar. That just makes me treasure the reviews more. ^^ And who knows maybe the SIN pairing will catch on more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three

Sasuke was on guard duty. He was thankful that it was a largely mindless task. Only someone who was truly suicidal would attack the Leaf Village at this point now that Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were living here. He couldn't concentrate for the life of him. His mind kept flashing back to the night before.

 _"You're way too beautiful to be a man."_ Naruto had said to him.

Normally Sasuke would have decked anyone dumb enough to say something so stupid. Naruto was different though. He had always been different. Instead of pissing him off, it had pleased him. While he might take issue with the blonde's choice of adjective, it still essentially was just the blue eyed ninja's way of saying he found Sasuke attractive. That was a good thing.

 _"You really are such an idiot. But you're my idiot."_ Sasuke had responded.

 _"And you are such a bastard. But you're my bastard."_ Naruto had said and kissed him again.

Sasuke smiles. He had Naruto now. Maybe now that he did, he could go back to being normal. Hopefully, he'd stop dreaming of Itachi. He loved Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to emotionally cheat on him. But the dream had just been so vivid. It had felt so real.

 _"Just relax. Who are they to judge us? They don't have a right to. Not everything that we've been through."_ Dream Naruto's words echoed in his ears.

He bites his lower lip. Dammit! He had a handsome boyfriend who could drive him crazy with just his kiss. Sasuke needed to stop thinking about Itachi and that dream. Naruto and Itachi would both be disgusted with him, if either of them knew about it. He was so messed up.

 _"He's a bit skittish. But he tastes so sweet."_ Itachi's velvety voice replayed in his head and Sasuke shivers.

He was pathetic. That's what he was. He wasn't a little boy anymore. Sasuke should not be so pleased to be complimented by Itachi. This wasn't even the real Itachi. It was just a dream version! And he definitely shouldn't be aroused by remembering his voice.

 _"We saved them all. The least they can do is let us love who we want to love. Just relax. Don't think. Just feel."_ Naruto told him.

If only it was that easy in reality. Still, Sasuke should be happy. He knew that. His brother was back and Itachi was going to be okay. He had a hot blonde for a boyfriend. It wasn't realistic to expect to have two gorgeous lovers, especially not when one was your brother.

Hopefully, Naruto's hot kisses would eventually fix him. He felt so guilty. He was just as turned on by Dream Itachi as Dream Naruto. Fuck. That was not a good sign. There was something seriously wrong with him!

"Yo, Uchiha!" Sasuke is snapped out of his daydream by Kiba's voice.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Maybe you should call it an early day. You seem kinda out of it. Besides, no one is actually going to attack anyway." Kiba offers.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night." Sasuke admits.

"It happens. Just don't make a habit out of it. I'll cover for you." He says.

"Thanks." He says and heads back to the Uchiha District, wondering if Naruto would still be there waiting for him.

It had only been about two hours. Still he couldn't expect the blonde to wait around for him all day. Well maybe thanks to Kiba, he could still catch him.

"Itachi? Naruto? I'm home." Sasuke calls out.

"You're home early." Itachi muses as he walks over to his brother.

"Yeah. Kiba offered to cover for me. I just wasn't able to concentrate much." He admits.

"Having a hot blonde for a boyfriend, does tend to make it difficult to concentrate on something as mundane as guard duty during times of peace." He offers.

"Wait…did you just call Naruto hot?!" Sasuke demands.

"He is attractive. Am I supposed to be blind because he is yours?" Itachi teases him.

"Well no. I just…never heard you talk about anyone that way before. It surprised me is all. So you are…well you prefer…" Sasuke trails off and suddenly feels rather tongue tied, he couldn't believe he was discussing this with Itachi of all people.

"I prefer not to categorize myself. But if you are truly curious, I see no reason to limit myself to one gender. Beauty is beauty to me. It matters little if it is a masculine or a feminine beauty." He replies.

"Oh. I had no idea." Sasuke says.

"Foolish little brother, you never asked." Itachi says with a smile.

"Guess not. Is Naruto still here?" His younger brother asks.

"Yes. I believe he is taking a shower." The older Uchiha informs him.

"Ohhh. Glad I didn't miss him." He mutters and Sasuke loathes how he can feel a faint blush now adorning his cheeks.

"I'm quite certain that he would love for you to join him." Itachi adds.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yells at him.

"You don't need to play the part of a princess protecting her virtue. It's not as if he's someone you met at a bar last night. You've known each other since you were children." He says with a shrug.

"I'm getting tired of you trying to imply that I'm somehow feminine! One of your teammates was DEIDARA! He and Haku are the most feminine looking men that I've ever seen! Not me!" Sasuke growls and scowls.

Naruto watches from behind the door, it was open just enough that he could see the fireworks. Sasuke was glorious in his fury. Itachi was sexy as Hell when he was taunting Sasuke. (Well really he was all the time, but particularly when he was taunting Sasuke.)

"I just enjoy poking at you. Your masculinity was never in doubt." Itachi assures him.

"It better not be Itachi! I'm a man and have the dick to prove it!" Sasuke growls at him.

"I can vouch for that. I've felt it through his pants. It's a very big dick! Thick to!" Naruto says cheekily as he walks in.

"Are you two in some kind of contest to see who can piss me off the most?" The youngest Uchiha demands to know and twitches.

"Hey, I was just defending your very impressive manhood there." Naruto says and wraps his arms around Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke says, but the fact he didn't shove Naruto away meant that he wasn't actually mad.

Naruto knew what happened when his boyfriend got mad. It usually meant a Chidori would be fired off rather quickly or someone was about to get decapitated with that sword of his. He wondered if Sasuke was as good at handling OTHER kinds of swords and shifts uncomfortably. He needed to buy looser pants if he was going to have Sasuke for a boyfriend, it seemed.

"Sasuke you really should do your arm exercises." Itachi points out.

"Yeah." He says with a sigh and wasn't particularly looking forward to that.

"I could distract you while you perform them if you like." He offers.

"How do you plan to do that?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I could tell you a story, just as I did when we were young. You used to be quite fond of listening to the tales I would tell you." He says.

"Itachi, it's only 15 flexes. It won't take that long." Sasuke says.

"Oh trust me, it will take that long. I remember when I was first getting used to my arm. Hurt like Hell." Naruto warns him.

"Alright." The youngest brother says and sits on the couch.

Naruto smiles. He pulls Sasuke into his lap and wraps his arms around his waist, settling in to listen to whatever tale Itachi came up with.

"There once was a Winter Kingdom. It was a proud Kingdom and known far and wide for its beauty and wealth. This Kingdom had two Princes." Itachi begins.

"AH! Fuck." Sasuke says through gritted teeth when he tries to flex his new arm.

"Take it easy. Slowly." Naruto says encouragingly.

Sasuke nods and moves his arm slower. He gestures for Itachi to continue with the story. After all, anything to distract him from this burning pain was a welcome relief.

"The Winter Kingdom was indeed beautiful but underneath that glistening snow lay many ugly secrets. The elder prince found out about them. He wished to protect his brother from them. So with a heavy heart, he managed to convince his father to send him to another Kingdom. The Fall Kingdom." Itachi continued.

"How'd he convince his father?" Sasuke asks as he moves his arm just a bit further.

"He said that the Fall Kingdom had a rather skilled Knight who would teach the little brother how to be a fine warrior." Itachi answers the question.

"Oh." Sasuke says and leans back into Naruto, trying move his arm a second time.

"Many years passed. The younger brother was now a man and had not seen his elder brother in a very long time. But that was about to change. A tournament was being held and all the nobles from the Four Kingdoms were invited to compete." He says.

"Four Kingdoms?" Naruto asks.

"Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring." Sasuke answers automatically.

"Oh, I got it now." The blonde says and places a kiss on Sasuke's cheek encouragingly, as he started on his second flex.

"The youngest Winter Prince competed admirably against the Summer Prince. They fought fiercely against each other in all their contests. They seemed evenly matched. Eventually the fires of their rivalry burned into a different kind of fire, they fell in love." He says.

 _Itachi is using a metaphors. Clearly the Winter Princes are us. Naruto must be the Summer Prince. But what is he getting at?_ Sasuke wondered to himself.

"While the youngest Winter Prince was competing in another joust, the Summer Prince met his elder brother. The two talked for a time and there was also an attraction. Naturally, the Summer Prince felt guilty, as did the elder Winter Prince. He knew that the other had already given his heart to someone else. But the heart does not always want to follow the rules." Itachi says.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He looked at Itachi and at Naruto. Was Itachi trying to tell him that he had feelings for Naruto? He had said that he found Naruto attractive. Fuck!

"Three!" He growls, hissing in pain as he forces his arm to do the third flex quickly.

"Whoa. Take it easy. You don't have to do them that fast." Naruto says.

 _Thank God he's never been that good at understanding metaphors,_ Sasuke thinks to himself. He looks at Itachi. He wouldn't. Itachi wouldn't try to take Naruto form him after he had been so supportive of their relationship, would he?

"The Winter and Summer Prince began to feel guilty. They decided to tell the younger brother about their feelings for each other. The youngest Winter Prince had not seen his brother in many years. He did not recognize him at first. The Summer Prince decided to use this to his advantage." He continues.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"He didn't tell the younger Prince the name of the other man. Only that he loved them both. His lover at first was hurt by the knowledge that the Summer Prince desired another. But as he looked upon the other man, he decided that he found him attractive as well. In an effort to please his lover, he kissed the other. He found the kiss pleasing. Soon enough the three of them were caught in up in their passion for each other. It was only after they had made love, that the Summer Prince made a mistake…" Itachi trails off.

"What was his mistake?" Sasuke grunts as he does the fourth flex.

"He called out the elder's name. The younger prince remembered his brother's name and was horrified at the knowledge that he had fallen not only for the Summer Prince, but his own brother." The elder Uchiha continues weaving his tale.

"Then what happened?" Sasuke whispers.

"You tell me. You were always better at endings than I was." Itachi says.

"Fuck you, Itachi! Fuck you and you're damn mind games!" His younger brother practically snarls at him.

"Sasuke, what are you so upset about? It's just a story." Naruto asks in shock.

"It's not a story! It's a metaphor!" Sasuke snaps at him.

"Huh?" The blonde asks.

"You clearly do not love him for his skill at literary analysis." Itachi muses.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm the only one that gets to insult him for being oblivious!" Sasuke growls.

"Hey!" Naruto protests.

"You stay out of this! This is between me and my brother!" The younger Uchiha says.

"Sasuke, calm down!" Naruto says.

"No! I won't calm down. Itachi just said that he wanted both of us to be his lovers." The dark haired man says.

"It was just a story. He did not say that." The blonde protests.

"Actually, I did. Sasuke is just better at recognizing metaphors than you. It's alright, Naruto. You have other talents." Itachi says.

"I'm going to ignore this. It's probably just the drugs talking." Sasuke seethes.

"It's not." Itachi tells him.

"Yes, it is. Naruto, maybe we should go to your place for tonight. Itachi clearly needs his rest." He says.

"Um yeah. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I'm still kinda in my bathrobe here." Naruto says.

"Alright." Sasuke says and darts off.

"That could have gone better…" Naruto mutters.

"I should have waited and allowed you to come up with a plan. But I…got carried away." Itachi admits.

"It's fine. I mean he didn't punch you in the face or Chidori you in the nuts. That's a good sign. I think. Maybe." The blonde says.

"Oh yes, that's very comforting." Itachi says dryly.

"Hey, I've always been a the glass is half full, kinda guy." The blue eyed ninja informs him.

"Clearly." Itachi says with some amusement, though Naruto could see sadness in his eyes.

"I'll talk to him." Naruto promises.

"Thank you." Itachi says giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome. He's really stubborn though. So it could take him awhile to come around or even be willing to talk to you at all." The blonde sighs.

"I understand. But now he knows that I want you both and probably suspects you feel the same way I do." He states.

"Next time you want to pull something like that, ASK me first!" He growls.

"I will. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. He just looked so…endearing snuggled up to you like that. You both did." He confesses.

"Yeah that's me, alright. I'm just endearing." Naruto decrees with a sunny smile.

"Very. Well you should probably change quickly. Sasuke might destroy your home in his rage." He warns him.

"Shit! You're right." Naruto says and quickly heads to the bathroom.

Itachi presses the blonde against the wall and presses his lips against his own. Naruto gasps in surprise. Itachi, like Naruto, was the type of man who took advantage of things like that. Soon Naruto finds himself moaning into Itachi's kiss.

He felt guilty. Naruto knew that he shouldn't be kissing someone else. He was with Sasuke. He LOVED Sasuke. But there was something so…hypnotic about Itachi. Besides, Itachi loved Sasuke too. So somehow…that made it almost okay in his eyes.

"This is so messed up." Naruto says.

"Yes, it is. But real love generally isn't as simple as it is portrayed as being in fairytales. You taste like oranges by the way." He muses.

"Really? Wait is that a good thing?" The blonde asks.

"I like oranges. To me it is. Clearly, it doesn't bother Sasuke or he wouldn't kiss you so much." He answers.

"Oh well you taste like…dark chocolate and red wine. Sasuke tastes like cinnamon and chocolate covered cherries. I guess chocolate just kinda runs in your family." He says.

"That was rather descriptive." Itachi states with bemusement.

"Yeah. You two bring out the poet in me, I guess. I better go and check on him." He says and heads off.

When Naruto got there, he saw Sasuke pacing. His Sharinga was whirling. Yeah, the youngest Uchiha was in the middle of a world class freak out.

"Sasuke, relax." Naruto says.

 _"Relax. Don't think. Just feel."_ He remembers Naruto saying in his dream.

"Don't you dare tell me to relax! My brother not only just implied he wanted to steal MY lover, but that he wanted to be my lover." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, technically weren't lovers." Naruto points out.

"It's the principle of the thing…" The slightly older man protests.

"Yeah. I get it. But just calm down. I really don't want you to destroy my house." Naruto tells him.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault that we are so…broken." He says with a sigh.

"We? Hey, wait…who is we in this case?! Because I think we are doing pretty damn good." The blonde says.

"I didn't mean that. I love being with you. I meant me and Itachi in general. It's NOT normal. He's my brother. He can't just say things like that!" The dark haired ninja says.

"Sasuke, none of us are normal. I have a demon inside me. You spent three years in the Sound and came out still sane. Itachi…loves two people. So what?" He asks.

"It'd be one thing if he loved two people. But I'm his BROTHER." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. I know the incest thing is a little taboo…" Naruto says.

"No! Naruto, homosexuality is a little taboo to some people, mostly idiots. A threesome might be a little taboo. Falling in love with your family…that's more than a little taboo. That's WRONG." He says firmly.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" The blonde asks.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Sasuke rages at him.

"I think you're protesting a little bit too much here." His blue eyed boyfriend says.

"I don't think you're protesting enough. You WANT him." Sasuke accuses.

"I'm not going to lie, yeah I'm attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? But I love you. You were my first everything. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. For Godsakes, I lost a fucking arm for you. So you have no reason to feel insecure. Your inferiority complex with Itachi, really has to stop." Naruto says.

"I do not have an inferiority complex!" He seethes and glowers at him.

"Yes, you do…when it comes to him. For everything else, you have a superiority complex. But it's okay. It's just part of who you are. But you don't need to feel like you don't measure up to him. You do. You're both amazing. It's just…in different ways." Naruto says and pushes Sasuke onto one of the chairs, sitting in his lap.

"And when did you become a psychologist?" He asks.

"Um when I started dating you, I guess." Naruto says, laughing nervously.

"Don't leave me for him." Sasuke whispers.

"What? I'm not leaving you. That'd be crazy! Do you have any idea how hard I chased that sexy ass of yours for years? You don't seriously think I'd leave you." Naruto asks in disbelief.

"I can't compete with him. He's…older. Itachi has experience that I don't. I didn't even know the right way to kiss you, so we could both breathe at the same time." Sasuke mutters.

"Sasuke, I didn't know about the nose thing either. Besides, there's no right or wrong way to kiss someone. I love your kisses. You love mine. That's all that matters. Not how much experience we have with it!" Naruto protests.

"I didn't just mean about kissing…" Sasuke says.

"If it bothers you that much…I promise that I won't bring it up again. I just have really strong feelings for both of you and the thought of you two together is…well it's really hot." He trails off lamely.

"Wait. So you aren't just saying that you are attracted to him. You're saying that you like the thought of watching us…together?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I? I mean you are the two most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life. So the two of you together…it's even more so." He says.

"You want to watch two brothers…kiss?" His boyfriend asks in disbelief.

"Not just kiss." He says throwing Sasuke's earlier words back at him.

"I think that the Nine Tails is a bad influence on you. He's turning you into some sort of sexual deviant." Sasuke mutters.

"It's not deviant to want to be with the people you love. Deviant is like…whips and chains or doing it in the Village Square." He says.

"Hell no to whips. Maybe to chains, depends who is tied up. No to the Square." Sasuke answers.

"Sasuke, you are kinda missing the point here." Naruto says.

"The point is you want to watch my brother fuck me!" Sasuke says.

"Well actually, I could go either way. But it's interesting that you automatically assumed you would be the bottom." The blonde says.

"Like Itachi would ever allow me to top him." Sasuke grumbles.

"So…that's not really a natural preference? You would rather be in charge, if given the choice?" Naruto asks curiously.

"In general or with Itachi?" He replies warily.

"Does the answer differ?" The blonde counters.

"Maybe a little. In general, when I imagine…intimacy I'm usually on top. But it's Itachi…he'd never let me have that much control. So if it happened, probably…oh for fucks sake, now you have me talking like a deviant!" The dark haired man growls.

"Would you for me?" Naruto asks.

"You mean…would I let you take control?" The youngest Uchiha questions him.

"Yeah." He says.

"You're really the only other person that I'd ever trust that much. But yes, if you didn't do something stupid beforehand to piss me off." He says.

"Good to know." Naruto smiles happily.

"But it really…you really like the thought of seeing me with him like THAT?" He asks.

"Well yeah. I'd never force the issue though. I get why you wouldn't want to. But really family relationships are mostly taboo because of what might happen to any children that were conceived by them. You are both men. So it's not like either of you is going to get pregnant." He says in a rush.

"That's true." Sasuke admits.

"And besides, it can be private. Even if we go public, whose really going to be dumb enough to say anything? We are three of the strongest ninjas to have ever lived! We beat Madara!" Naruto reasons.

"They'd accuse you of having an Uchiha Harem. Probably call us your pets at best and at worst…" Sasuke trails off and winces.

"Since when have you ever cared what people think?" The blonde asks.

"I don't'!" He protests.

"Good. So…it's one thing if you just don't want to. I won't push it if that's the case. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But it's another if you do want to and you won't because your scared about what other people will say." The other ninja says.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" He asks.

"Yeah. It's not like I was planning to have you participate in an orgy before we even had our first date. Take all the time you want." Naruto says with a smile.

"How do you do it?" Sasuke asks.

"What do you mean?" He replies in confusion.

"Make the impossible seem possible. You always find a way to do it. I just don't know how." The Uchiha says.

"Oh. What can I say? You inspire me." He says with a smile.

"And you inspire me, more than you'll ever know. You inspire me to be better." He says.

"Awe, bastard! That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. I'm tempted to do that ravishing now." Naruto says.

"You aren't THAT lucky. Like you said, we haven't even been on our first date." Sasuke tells him.

"Tease." He grumbles.

"You like to chase me. I might as well humor you." Sasuke says.

"Well yeah. But at some point you have to let me catch you." Naruto says and sulks.

"I will and it'll be worth the wait." Sasuke says, kissing him.

"Promises, promises." Naruto murmurs and kisses back.

"I intend to keep that one." The dark haired man says.

"Good. I'll definitely hold you to it." Naruto says with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. So Itachi confessed in his own special way and Naruto stopped Sasuke from going on a rampage for now. Now we get to see the fall out from that. ^^ If you have any requests for where you'd like to see this story go, feel free to private message me or leave it in a review. Anyway, onto the next chapter.

Chapter Notation: Lots of heavy kissing. But I don't think lime warnings were necessary for that. Naruto does a bit of dirty talking. Itachi schemes.

Chapter Four

"You good now? You aren't like going to destroy my house or anything, are you?" Naruto asks.

"No. I'm not going to destroy your house and I don't know. I wasn't expecting for Itachi to say something like that." He mutters.

"Don't go all broody. Now that we are together, I have special privileges and can take drastic measures to prevent you from doing that." The blonde warns him.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. What was he going on about? Special privileges? And he could be broody if he wanted to. Sasuke was well within his brooding rights here!

"Well the first tactic of course is to distract you with kissing." Naruto says, sits down on the couch, and pulls Sasuke into his lap.

"I like that tactic." The younger Uchiha murmurs as he brushes his lips against his blue eyed almost lover.

"Mmm good. Me too." Naruto says and he deepens the kiss.

 _He tasted so good._ It was worth it all, just to be able to kiss him. Naruto couldn't even imagine what actual sex with Sasuke was like if kissing was such a cosmic experience. But he was definitely eager to find out.

" _They'd accuse you of having an Uchiha Harem."_ Sasuke's words range in his ears.

Was it wrong that Naruto found that idea so fucking _HOT?_ He could easily imagine the brothers dressed in silk male dress kimonos, with no sash of course. That way he could see their muscular chests. Naruto had never seen Itachi in anything more revealing than a hospital gown and that damn Akatsuki cloak. Still he was willing to bet that he possessed an impressive six pack like Sasuke did.

Maybe he'd walk in on them kissing. There would definitely be tongue involved between the two of them. The bastard could do really amazing things with his tongue that made Naruto rock hard just thinking about it. He figured this was probably an Uchiha thing.

In this little fantasy, they'd pull him in to join them. Hot kisses would be exchanged. Hands would start to roam.

"Mmm." Sasuke moans into the kiss and Naruto groans.

He wasn't sure how Sasuke could make any sound sexy. The blonde knew one thing though, it didn't matter what Sasuke said. It didn't matter how angry, dismissive, or cocky he might sound, listening to him speak was like an addiction for the blonde. That was probably why he went out of his way to irritate Sasuke during their Genin days. God, he loved his voice.

Both of the Uchihas had sexy as fuck voices. Yeah, that Uchiha Harem idea, was becoming a fetish. Damn you, Sasuke!

"And if kissing doesn't work?" Sasuke asks, breaking the kiss.

"Well then I move onto _Phase Two_." Naruto says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do I even want to know?" The younger Uchiha asks dryly.

"I distract you by getting you off with a hand job." Naruot answers cheerfully.

Sasuke blinks. Maybe he should have brooded a little longer. The thought of Naruto touching him so intimately, was getting him more than a little excited.

"Th-at would do it." He mutters.

"That's good. And if for some reason you still insisted on being a brooding bastard, I'd move onto _Phrase Three_." Naruto states somberly.

"Which is?" His boyfriend asks him and Naruto noted rather happily that he definitely had Sasuke's full attention.

"I suck you off. No man can sulk while he's getting his dick sucked." The blonde states and Sasuke blinks.

"I didn't think you even knew what oral sex was. Let alone how to use it in such a manipulative fashion. I'm kinda impressed." He mutters.

"Sasuke, I have a demon inside me that has seen things that you wouldn't believe, particularly about Madara and the First Hokage. Blowjobs are relatively innocent compared to THAT level of kink." He says.

"I really didn't need to hear that. Can we just not mention anything sexual about my ancestor ever again?" Sasuke asks and shivers.

"Yeah. Good point. Though they did have a lot of good ideas. I mean you are really flexible, so I think you could probably get your legs over your shoulders like that." He muses.

"I don't even want to know." Sasuke says and shakes his head.

"And if for some reason you prove to be resistant to _Phase Three_ , I'd just have to screw your brains out or you could screw mine out. Whichever way you prefer at the time." He finishes.

"I like your steps." Sasuke murmurs approvingly.

"Good. I like them too." Naruto agrees.

Sasuke smiles and leans into Naruto. He could almost forget about the Itachi situation. Naruto was very good at distracting him, until the blonde had to ask about his brother.

"Remember if you go all broody on me, I may or may not have to screw your brains out. But about that harem thing…" Naruto says.

"Naruto." Sasuke says warningly.

"What? You said you'd think about it." He whines.

"Naruto, I'm supposed to be the deviant in this relationship. You are supposed to help fix me." Sasuke says.

"Fix you? What do you mean? You aren't broken. Alright, your arm still has awhile to go to be fully operational. But other than that…" Naruto asks.

"I've done a lot of bad things. And I've wanted to do things that I shouldn't." He mutters.

"Sasuke, that applies to pretty much every person on the planet. I don't know what all happened to you at the Sound and while you were traveling, but it's over now. You aren't that person anymore. Don't beat yourself up over it." Naruto tells him.

"If I tell you something, it stays between us? You won't tell anyone? Not even Itachi?" He asks.

"I promise." Naruto says.

Sasuke bites his lower lip. Naruto apparently wanted a threesome, potentially even more than that anyway. It's not like the blonde was going to be disgusted. Hell if Naruto was to be believed, he'd probably be excited by the confession.

"I tried to ignore it. I want to be normal and I don't want to be unfaithful to you. But I had a dream. You were both in it." He mutters.

"Sasuke it's NOT being unfaithful if I'm telling you that I want the Uchiha Harem. Hell who WOULDN'T want the Uchiha Harem?" Naruto says.

"When I said that phrase, you know it wasn't intended to be a good thing. They'd think you had some sort of fetish and that we were your pets." Sasuke mutters.

"Well I do have a Uchiha fetish for you and Itachi anyway. But you two would never be my pets. You both mean way more to me than that. As for everyone else, let them talk. If they want to make an issue out of it, I'll just Rasengan them." He promises.

"You really think that you can change the world through sheer force of will." Sasuke states in amusement.

"Damn right, I can. Tell me what happened in your dream." Naruto says.

"It wasn't anything too explicit…" He mutters.

"That's disappointing but go on anyway." The blonde replies.

"Naruto." Sasuke growls warningly.

"What? Go on. I won't judge. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise." He reassures him.

"It started off innocent. I was little again. Itachi was showing me how to throw kunai." He begins.

"Oh that's not Freudian at all." The blue eyed ninja says cheekily.

"Right…but then I hit the target and we were our real ages again. He kissed me. I was going to leave. But bumped into someone as I was backing up. It was you. You said some things to me and kissed my neck, held me. Itachi kissed me. I woke up." He says.

"Hmm a Sexy Sasuke Sandwich. I like it. It has possibilities. Might even be better than ramen." He says thoughtfully.

"You really are such a loser. Is that all you think about ramen and sex?" Sasuke asks and rolls his eyes.

"Well that's NOT all that I think about. Just most of what I think about. Besides, life's too short to waste away brooding. Why not focus on what makes me happy?" He asks.

"You are such an overgrown child." Sasuke states in amusement.

"But you love me anyway." Naruto says.

"More than anything. But that's not the point." He says with a soft smile.

"I love when you smile. So…I'm not really seeing the problem here. It looks like we all want each other." Naruto says.

"I don't know if I could do it. This takes a lot of trust and Itachi has proven again and again that he can and will fuck with my mind." He says.

"You trust him enough to sleep in the same bed and to live with him." Naruto points out.

"That was different. He's still sick. That was before I knew that he…wanted me that way." He says.

"After everything you guys have been through, don't you think you at least owe it to each to explore whatever is there? I mean…let's face it. You two are way more fixated on each other than is normal for brothers. Hell even lovers. I'd probably feel a bit jealous if I wasn't so turned on by it." He teases him.

"By the way, if you say Uchiha Harem one more time, I'm going to smack you." Sasuke warns him.

"Okay. Okay. But how about we try to work out like…a try it, before you buy it deal?" Naruto asks.

"I'm almost scared to ask. But what is going on inside that head of yours?" He inquires warily.

"Well you know we could all kiss or something and see if we like it. If we don't, then we can all forget about it." He says.

"Oh. That's not a bad idea. Do you think he'd actually agree to something like that though?" Sasuke asks.

"For you, yeah I definitely think he would. I'll go talk to him. I'll see what he says." Naruto tells Sasuke.

"Good. I'll wait here. It'd be awkward if I went with you after I stormed out like that." He admits.

"Yeah. Good point. I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke before darting off.

Sasuke watches as Naruto darts off. He sighs and wonders what he had gotten himself into. His entire life he'd looked up to his older brother. Whether it was out of adoration, trying to get stronger so he could kill him, or…out of lust. Itachi and Naruto were always at the center of his thoughts. He was so messed up. But if Itachi was equally messed up and Naruto didn't mind…maybe it didn't matter. Could a person who was insane realize they were insane, he idly wondered.

"Itachi! I'm back. I have big news, maybe." Naruto says as he walks back into the Uchiha house.

"Already? Are you alright? Sasuke has a temper and he does tend to lash out into blind rages when he loses control." The older Uchiha muses.

"Better than alright. I talked to Sasuke. He agreed sorta. I told him that I'd try to talk you into letting us…test it out a bit first. A try it, before you buy it, kinda thing." Naruto says cheerfully.

"Naruto, what do you mean?" Itachi asks in confusion.

"Well I said if I could get you to agree to it, maybe we could all kiss or something to see if we like it. If we don't, we can all just forget about it." He says.

"Really? That's far better than I ever would have dared to hope. Tell him that I agree." The elder brother says.

"Great! I'll be right back and after this, I am done playing Messenger!" He says with a grin and heads off.

"Hey, Sasuke. He agrees. So do that fire teleportation thing that you do! I'm tired of running back and forth." Naruto says.

"You big baby. You won a ninja war and running across the village a couple times is too much for you?" Sasuke asks sassily, taking Naruto by the hand, and teleports them back to the Uchiha House in a swirl of flames.

"Alright, now Sasuke I want you to give this a FAIR shot. So I think it's important to lay some firm ground rules." Naruto says.

: "This should prove quite entertaining." Itachi muses.

"I'm listening." Sasuke says.

"Alright so…one kiss isn't really much to go on. I'm thinking we try you know kissing or whatever else we feel up to for an hour with each other. That's long enough to get over the initial shock, but short enough to be bearable if we don't like it." Naruto suggests.

"Deal." Sasuke says, glancing warily at Itachi.

"I don't bite, unless you prefer that sort of thing." He reassures him.

"…" Sasuke is speechless as Naruto sets the hourglass for an hour.

"Perhaps he would feel more comfortable if you kissed him first." Itachi suggests.

"Yeah. Probably a good idea." Naruto agrees and kisses Sasuke, pushing him onto the couch.

Sasuke kisses back eagerly. He loved Naruto's kisses. They made him feel so wanted and safe, while at the same time making him feel like he was on fire with desire. He feels himself moan into the kiss when Naruto conquers his mouth with his tongue. Being Sasuke though, he fought back and he fought back hard.

Itachi watches. They really were beautiful together. It was as if the Sun and Moon had taken human form during an eclipse which had taken the form of a kiss. The passion there was unmistakable. He wondered if either of them would kiss him in such a fashion.

"Fuck. You taste so good." Naruto growls at Sasuke and grinds against him.

"You feel even better." Sasuke murmurs, his Sharingan active.

"Your Sharingan is on again." Naruto muses.

"Oh that happens." Itachi states.

"Huh?" Sasuke looks confused.

"You were too young for it to be a concern. But the Sharingan is triggered by strong emotions. Normally this includes fear and anger, but lust can also cause it to activate involuntarily." Itachi explains.

"Ohhh. Hmm cool! Now I can tell when he's turned on easily." Naruto says, seeming to delight in this new discovery.

"Naruto, my turn." Itachi says, deciding to save Sasuke from further embarrassment.

"Oh yeah. Hold that thought." Naruto says to Sasuke giving him a quick kiss before walking over to Itachi.

Naruto was actually a couple inches shorter than Itachi, so was Sasuke. Sasuke pawned this off to the age difference more than anything else. Still it was interesting. Naruto had to make the "submissive" gesture of wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck due to the height difference.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Of course." Itachi answers.

Naruto had already kissed Itachi once. So he sorta knew what to expect. But it was different now because Sasuke was watching. The blonde suddenly realized that he had a bit of a voyeur streak because that turned him on. He wanted to show off for Sasuke.

Kissing Itachi was a different experience than kissing Sasuke. Sasuke as all fiery hot passion that drove Naruto crazy. Itachi on the other hand, had a slow sensual grace to his kiss. He was a natural seducer.

At first Naruto thought that Itachi was letting him take control of the kiss. He was wrong. The older Uchiha had totally tricked him and now his tongue was gliding along Naruto's and he had grabbed the blonde by the ass.

"You didn't actually think he was going to let you take control, did you?" Sasuke asks and would have snickered if the sight wasn't so damn erotic.

Itachi notes with amusement that Naruto flipped Sasuke off for that comment. His amusement was soon override by arousal though when Naruto tries to take charge of the kiss and grinds against the older man, causing him to groan.

"Itachi, you might want to take your turn. If Sasuke keeps up the commentary, I'm bending his ass over the couch." Naruto growls.

"Promises, promises." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Yeah. Like now. He's really needs to get his ass smacked." Naruto shoots Sasuke a heated look.

"Of course." Itachi says and saunters over to Sasuke.

Sasuke swallows hard. Why did he feel like a deer that was about to be eaten by a wolf? Itachi cups his cheek and leans into kiss him.

Sasuke felt Itachi's lips against his and parted his mouth in shock as much as anything. His lips were so soft. Naruto's had a certain sexy roughness to them, like sandpaper. Itachi's lips were soft like rose petals.

"Wow." Naruto murmurs as he watches.

There was something incredibly sensual and tender about the way that Itachi was caressing Sasuke's cheek and the slow way he coaxed the younger man into the kiss. Unlike with Naruto, Sasuke seemed to surrender almost immediately. But it was a sweet surrender, if the soft sighs of pleasure that were muffled by the kiss were any indication.

Naruto's kisses were wild, almost animalistic in their passion. Itachi's were a so…sensual and sophisticated. It was like a fine wine and an elegant dance of tongues. Sasuke moans into it and shyly moves his tongue against Itachi's, soon matching his rhythm.

"He likes his neck kissed." Naruto tells Itachi and he could swear that he saw the older man smirk into the kiss before breaking it.

"Wh-y did you tell him that?" Sasuke asks.

"Just saying." The blonde says.

"It's alright. I'm the same way." Itachi assures Sasuke and suddenly his lips were on the other Uchiha's throat.

"Nhhh!" Sasuke cries out as it felt like electricity was running through his blood.

How could something as simple as his lips against his neck, feel so fucking good? He closes his eyes in pleasure and moans when he feels Itachi suck on his collarbone hard. Possessive bastard, that was probably going to leave a mark. But it felt too good to care.

Naruto watches. It was even better than he imagined. Fuck they were so beautiful together and the sounds that Sasuke was making were driving him insane. He feels his arousal growing and squirms a bit uncomfortably.

"That's better. Just relax." Itachi tells him and opens Sasuke's shirt, sliding his hands over his chest, exploring.

He'd certainly grown well. Sasuke had always been an adorable kid, but he was definitely a beautiful man. While Itachi hated what his actions had done to his fragile developing mind, he had made his little brother push himself. And the physical results were… _perfection._

He places butterfly kisses along his stomach. Itachi notes that Sasuke's eyes were still closed. He wasn't sure if it was from pleasure, so he could pretend that it wasn't his brother doing these things to him, or both. He reaches for the waistband of his pants and decides to test his luck.

"No." Sasuke says and his eyes fly open.

Itachi was pleased to see his Sharingan was still active. Red met red. But he knew that he had pushed it just a bit too far. Kissing and necking Sasuke would enjoy. But it seemed anything below the waist was regrettably off limits.

Naruto had been surprised by Itachi getting THAT bold. He decides to try to salvage the situation though. He heads over to the couch and kisses Itachi. Then he kisses Sasuke.

"This still okay?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. He just surprised me is all." Sasuke says and returns the kiss.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Itachi says.

"You didn't! I'm not scared of you." He growls.

"Mmm the fact that you seek Naruto's comfort when I tried to take our embraces further, does seem to contradict that statement." Itachi says.

"Fuck you, Itachi!" Sasuke snarls and his eyes widen when Itachi pins him and licks his ear roughly.

"That is exactly what I had in mind, my foolish little brother. It's alright. I know you are still an innocent, as is Naruto. I shouldn't have taken things as far as I did. Forgive me?" Itachi ask in a low sultry voice that made Sasuke feel like he had turned into melted butter.

"Y-es. I forgive you." He whispers.

"Good. Now was this caused by just Naruto or did I play a part in it?" Itachi asks as he glances at the rather impressive bulge in Sasuke's pants.

"It wasn't just Naruto." Sasuke admits.

"If you were ready for it, I'd reward your honesty." Itachi murmurs into his ear.

"How?" Sasuke asks.

"By taking you into my mouth and helping you find your release." He answers and Sasuke shivers.

Naruto wondered what Itachi said to Sasuke to make him shiver like that. It must have been good. Well whatever it was it seems to have worked. So why argue?

"Looks like our hour is up." Itachi says and he gets off Sasuke.

He wasn't sure what his brother's decision would be. Itachi noted it was rather obvious that Sasuke physically responded to him. His mind however, well that would prove more tricky.

Naruto was easier to understand. The blonde wanted him and Sasuke. He had no issues saying as much and showing it. Itachi smiles remembering the passion that was the blue eyed ninja's kiss. He held nothing back. He understood Sasuke's attraction to him completely now.

"I think it's pretty obvious what Itachi and I think. Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke looks at Naruto in disbelief. He was actually going to make him **say it?** Since when was the blonde sadistic?

"I liked it." He mutters.

"Well that's Sasukese for he loved it." Naruto says cheerfully.

"Don't push it, loser." Sasuke says warningly.

"Is it wrong that it turns me on when he gets all prissy?" The blonde asks.

"Probably. I suspect you may have masochistic tendencies." Itachi offers.

"Mas-what?" Naruto asks.

"It means you get sexually aroused by pain. Idiot." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh that's it, your ass is getting bent over the couch." Naruto tells him.

"No way in fucking Hell." The younger Uchiha says and races off with Naruto chasing after him.

"Well one thing is for sure, I'll never be bored with those two." Itachi mutters as he watches in amusement.

Sasuke was definitely faster than Naruto. But Naruto had an inhuman amount of energy. Ah there went Sasuke darting through the District and towards the Forest of Death where he'd be able to utilize nature to his full advantage for hiding places. Clever.

He heads back to his room. They'd be back soon enough. The two of them just had to go through their very strange foreplay first. Well maybe Sasuke would be more agreeable to taking things further once Naruto had worn him out a little.

That or he could always play with Naruto in front of Sasuke. He'd naturally get jealous and it would probably awaken his competitive streak. It was evil but effective. Yes, he had a plan now.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Lol yes, everyone wants an Uchiha harem. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: :P We all know that Sasuke is prone to mood swings. He finds out Itachi's little secret. He snaps and he decides to get some sexy payback. Lime warnings will be put up before and after it.

Sakura: For people who liked her character, this was not intended as a bash. Keep in mind she had feelings for Sasuke for a long time and it would be difficult for almost anyone to process the trio's "unique" relationship. So naturally, she freaks out big time.

Chapter Five

Itachi knew Sasuke. He loved him with all of his heart. But if there was one thing he knew about his foolish little brother, it was that he was stubborn. While he might give into his desires briefly thanks to Naruto's coaxing, soon enough he'd feel guilty about it. Thankfully, Fugaku had quite the impressive sake collection and Itachi decided to take advantage of this.

"Well at least Naruto isn't so difficult." He says with amusement as he begins cooking.

Itachi still felt weak. His disease was slowly being killed off by a rather intensive series of medical treatments. Unfortunately, most of his energy was being used by his immune system currently as it waged this war against his illness. Still he was grateful that he had enough energy to prepare a meal.

He just hadn't fully keep Sasuke briefed on his recovery process. He enjoyed laying with Sasuke in his arms every night. Itachi knew that if Sasuke was aware of how "quickly" he was recovering, the younger Uchiha would cease to share a bed with him.

"It's not lying. He didn't ask. Sasuke just assumed I wasn't feeling well enough to cook. I am though." He mutters to himself as he prepares the meal.

While Sasuke definitely had an inferiority complex to Itachi, there was at least one area where he far surpassed his elder brother. That was the culinary arts.

Itachi was a passable cook. Sasuke though, if he ever decided to retire from being ninja could be a professional chef. He knew this was likely due to their mother's influence more than anything. But it was a fact that his stomach nevertheless was very grateful for.

"A pity that food was never my area of expertise." He mutters, but decides the romantic dinner was certainly at least passable by the time he saw Sasuke come running back into the house, with a certain blonde in hot pursuit.

"That is so cheating! Darting behind Itachi, like that." Naruto says.

"I don't think of it as cheating. I prefer to think of it as making good use of my surroundings." Sasuke replies.

"It's a little of both." Itachi chuckles.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Sasuke says in a slightly sulky fashion that to Itachi was completely adorable.

"I am. Always. But I'm also fair." He tells him and kisses his forehead.

"Oh wow. Itachi made dinner." Naruto says.

"He what?" Sasuke asks and he looks around the kitchen noting that there was indeed quite the feast laid out.

How had he managed this? Itachi was still extremely fatigued from his treatments. Unless… **that asshole had pretended to be sicker than he was.**

"I can't believe you!" Sasuke hisses at Itachi.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"You god damn faker! If you could make all of this, you didn't need me to watch over you at night. You were faking being weaker than you actually were so that I'd share your bed!" Sasuke practically snarls at him.

"You always were perceptive. I'll admit that I do feel weak. But I am getting stronger by the day. I never lied to you. You just never asked if I was feeling well enough to sleep alone." He says.

"You…manipulated me AGAIN!" The younger Uchiha seethes.

"Perhaps a little. But only because I enjoyed having you in my arms. Who could blame me?" Itachi asks.

"Fuck you, Itachi. Just fuck you!" Sasuke growls and storms out of the kitchen.

Naruto blinks. One minute everything had been fine. The next second Sasuke was snarling like a jungle cat and storming off in a rage. It had all happened so fast.

"That could have gone better." Itachi says with a sigh.

"I can't blame you. I mean…if I had a way to get him to sleep with me before he confessed, I would have done it in a heartbeat. But…you two have a history that makes even things like that…seem worse than they are. I'll try to talk to him." Naruto says.

"Thank you." Itachi replies.

"No problem. I mean after all, you did make us this awesome dinner. It's the least I can do." He says and darts off in search of Sasuke.

He finds the younger Uchiha taking out his anger on some innocent training posts. They never stood a chance against Sasuke's fury. It was…actually kinda scary.

' "Sasuke?" Naruto calls out.

"Naruto, please just go away for a little while. Just for a couple hours. I don't want to take out any of this on you. It's not your fault that he is a manipulative bastard." Sasuke growls.

"No. I'm not leaving you when you are like this. Besides, there wouldn't be any training posts left if I did and it really would be a pain in the ass to have to go get more, don't you think?" The blonde asks.

"Better the posts than his face." Sasuke mutters.

"Sasuke, is it really that bad? I mean all he did was sleep next to you and he probably cuddled some. No big deal." His boyfriend tells him.

"No big deal? He manipulated me again! He's done that ALL my life. First, he made me idolize him as children. Then he killed our clan and told me to hate him. He wanted me to kill him. I almost did. But it was all just an illusion. He loved me. He loved me enough to become the villain. Now, even when he's sick, he tricked me again." Sasuke growls.

"Sasuke, he did all those things because he loves you. I mean granted…it's definitely a sneaky love. But it's real." Naruto tells him.

"Maybe I was wrong. I shouldn't have agreed to experimenting. I have you. You've never lied to me. You make me feel good and you don't manipulate me." Sasuke mutters.

"I never would lie to you. Which is why I'm telling you that I know he loves you, as much as I do. Besides, Sasuke…I have a bit of a confession to make." His former teammate offers.

"Confession?" Sasuke asks.

"If I had a way to get you to sleep next to me, I would have done it too. Would you be angry with me, if I had done exactly what Itachi did?" The blue eyed man asks.

"That's not fair and you know it." Sasuke mutters.

"This isn't about fair. This is about honesty." Naruto says.

"I would have been annoyed. I probably would have whacked you for being a pervert. But I'd get over it." He admits.

"Then apply that same standard to him. Besides, I'm sure he feels guilty. You can use that to your advantage. You can have control over him for a change." Naruto offers.

That caught Sasuke's interest. Having control over Itachi was practically unfathomable. His brother in one way or another had shaped nearly every facet of who he was and Naruto had shaped all the rest. Maybe…he could make Itachi squirm a bit. Teach him not to be such a sneaky bastard!

Naruto tilts his head. It was fascinating to watch Sasuke go from furious to looking like a kid who thought they could get away with stealing not just one cookie, but the whole jar. He wasn't sure whether this was the most adorable or the most terrifying thing that he had ever seen. But he knew the end results were going to be interesting, to say the least.

"You really think that would work?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I think so. I mean he looked like a kicked puppy when you left. He'd probably do just about anything to get you to forgive him." Naruto replies.

"Good. I just have to figure out what anything includes." Sasuke says.

"Should I be scared?" The blonde asks.

"Maybe a little." His future lover says as he heads back to the house.

Naruto blinks and follows. He really wasn't sure what Sasuke was planning to do. But he decided he was definitely going to watch the fireworks.

Itachi watches Sasuke warily. He hadn't expected him to return so quickly. The elder Uchiha had no idea if that was a good sign or a bad one.

"Alright, I talked with Naruto a bit. He's right. Yes, you are a manipulative bastard but you only do it because you care about me. But I can't just ignore the fact that you have manipulated me for my entire life. That makes it hard to trust you. So this time, if you want whatever this is…to continue you have to listen to me. Because if you don't, if I find out you have manipulated me again…this triad relationship ends. Immediately." Sasuke says.

"I can't argue with your assessment and I agree to your terms." Itachi replies.

"Good. That ESPECIALLY applies to anything romantic or sexual you do with me. Naruto can set his own boundaries." He says.

"How generous." Naruto says.

"I thought so." Sasuke says, ignoring Naruto's sarcasm.

"Well now that that is settled…we should probably eat this before it gets cold." Naruto says cheerfully.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees and grabs a slice of the blueberry pie, before darting over to the couch.

"Thought you didn't like sweet things?" Naruto asks.

"I guess he doesn't consider blueberries that sweet. He always did try to skip to dessert when we were children." He chuckles.

"Really?" The blonde asks in surprise and Itachi nods.

After they eat, Sasuke beckons Naruto to join him on the couch. Naruto does. Itachi saw Sasuke whisper something into Naruto's ears. He didn't catch what it was, but the blonde's eyes widen. After a few moments, he nods his head. It seemed that he had agreed to…something.

He soon finds out what when Sasuke kisses Naruto rather heatedly. The younger Uchiha's tongue was now blue from the blueberry pie. Itachi was getting a rather good view of this because Sasuke was clearly going out of his way to make the kiss as explicit as he could. Which apparently in Sasuke's world, meant lots of tongue.

"Really, Sasuke? You intend to tease me with Naruto? Isn't that a bit childish?" He asks in amusement.

Naruto looked quite happily to go along with Sasuke's plan. He groans into the kiss and grabs Sasuke's ass. Then again, Itachi really couldn't blame him. He had tasted Sasuke's kisses himself and knew they were addicting. He was also very much aware of his brother's lovely backside. Who could resist grabbing it?

"My rules? Remember?" Sasuke says, breaking the kiss with Naruto briefly.

"Yes, I remember." Itachi says.

"Good." Sasuke says as he pushes Naruto onto his back.

 **Warning Lime**

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke murmurs and kisses the blonde's neck.

"I love you too." He replies and shuts his eyes in pleasure.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was taunting Itachi with him. He should have been pissed off. But Sasuke had asked for permission first. That and God it felt so good to have the other man's lips against his skin.

The blue eyed ninja had been trying to get Sasuke's attention desperately since they were like 7. Now he definitely had it. So if Sasuke wanted to be a cocktease to Itachi, let him. He was definitely entitled to do so after everything he'd been through when it came to Itachi.

"Strip." Sasuke orders him and Itachi was actually rather impressed.

Sasuke it seemed was rather gifted at issuing sexual commands. Which surprised him. He had melted into his kiss so sweetly like a natural submissive. Idly he mused that Sasuke was more than willing to fight Naruto for dominance but submitted to him almost automatically. He wondered why that was the case.

"Alright." Naruto says and strips.

Hmm, Naruto didn't have an issue following sexual orders. That was interesting. He hadn't expected that or the size of Naruto's manhood. Itachi blinks, he was that big when he was flaccid?!

Sasuke blinks. He wasn't exactly sure what he had expected. But Naruto was rather blessed. He supposed that it shouldn't have struck him as a surprise that once again they were evenly matched.

He gets over his shock quickly though. He had to teach Itachi a fucking lesson. The fact that he got to do this by teasing him with a hot blonde, well that was a very nice bonus.

"Was this what you wanted to do to me, Itachi? Earlier when you reached for me." Sasuke asks him, as he takes Naruto into his hand and begins stroking him.

"F-uck, Sasuke! That feels good." Naruto groans and thrusts into his hand excitedly.

"Good. I'm glad. You, unlike Itachi, haven't tried to manipulate me today. So you should be rewarded for good behavior." He murmurs and kisses Naruto again, while still stroking him.

"That was part of it, yes." Itachi admits and stares entranced.

The look of pure raw ecstasy on Naruto's face was stunning. He felt his mouth suddenly get rather dry and licks his lips when he saw Sasuke pump Naruto in a slow, teasing fashion. Itachi was aware that Sasuke's experience was likely rather limited, but he was apparently a natural when it came to hand jobs. That was if the delicious moans Naruto was making were anything to go by.

"Was this the other part?" Sasuke asks "innocently" as he wraps his mouth around the tip of Naruto's now rock hard erection and sucks lightly.

"FUCK SASUKE!" Naruto practically snarls in pleasure.

 _So fucking good!_ The blonde felt dizzy with pleasure. Sasuke was sucking him off or at least beginning to. He'd never felt anything as good as Sasuke's hot, wet mouth around his cock. It took all his self control not to fuck his throat raw or to cum right then and there. But he had barely started.

"Yes." Itachi says in a breathless voice.

It was hard to decide. Itachi wasn't sure if he was jealous of Sasuke for being the one to suck Naruto off. If he was jealous of Naruto because the blonde was getting oral sex or if he was upset because he hadn't been able to taste Sasuke in such a fashion earlier.

One thing was certain though. While his mind was debating this issue, his body definitely wasn't debating anything. It was possibly the most erotic sight that Itachi had ever seen and Sasuke was beginning to grow bolder. The younger Uchiha was now giving Naruto a sloppy, but apparently rather pleasurable blowjob.

"S-sasuke! I'm going to cum. Don't you dare fucking stop. Harder, please. I need you!" Naruto half orders and half pleads.

Itachi was too busy enjoying the show. He hadn't heard someone knock on the door. Neither had Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was distracted by his orgasm, with Sasuke letting go of the blonde just in time to avoid getting drenched in Naruto's release. So it was understandable that they hadn't heard the knocks either.

 **End Lime**

Itachi watches as Naruto comes down from the high that his orgasm provided. The blonde had clearly enjoyed helping Sasuke to tease him greatly. Yes, his brother was being an evil cocktease. But he couldn't deny that it had definitely worked. At the moment, the elder Uchiha would have done anything that Sasuke asked for (or anything that Naruto asked for.)

"Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto are you here? You missed your appointment." Sakura says as she walks into the living room and then her eyes widen.

Sakura wasn't an idiot. She saw a naked Naruto, who had clearly just gotten off. Sasuke laying on the couch with him, caressing his face in a far too tender fashion. And Itachi was standing only feet away…with a very large bulge in his pants that she was positive was an erection. She couldn't process it. So the pinkette just screamed.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke say at the same time, with Sasuke quickly throwing a couch pillow over Naruto's private area to prevent Sakura from getting even more of an eyeful.

Itachi, however was not having any of it. He had JUST gotten Sasuke to agree to this "triad" as his brother called it. He was not going to let Sakura's (or anyone else's) judgment change Sasuke and Naruto's mind. They were HIS. End of story. So he covers her mouth to keep her from howling like a banshee some more.

"Now, if you promise to stop your screaming, I will let you speak. Do you promise to discuss this in a civilized fashion?" Itachi asks her and Sakura slowly nods her head yes.

"Good." He says and removes his hand from her mouth.

"I g-uess I always knew deep down that you two were…that you wanted each other. How el-se could anyone explain why Naruto chased you so hard. I wanted to be wrong. I really did. I had always hoped that you would eventually see reason, Sasuke. That you'd grow to love me instead." Sakura says.

"Sakura, I…" Sasuke tries to think of something to say, anything that might make this easier on her.

"But I can live with you being gay. I can live with you being with Naruto. But I'm not going to let either you or Naruto be tricked into some sick…orgy." She says and glares at Itachi.

"I didn't take him from you. He was never yours to begin with. Everything that we are doing is purely consensual. There is no trick involved." Itachi says smoothly, as though it was perfectly normal to be involved in a triad with two other men, one of whom he'd grown up with.

"Sasuke, I understand. We can get you some therapy. You were never properly treated after the massacre. So it's understandable that you might…get confused. Naruto, I know you love Sasuke but really…letting his brother watch you two while you do…stuff?" She asks.

"Sakura, you're my friend, but if you ever say something like that about Sasuke again, I can't promise I'll be able to control myself. He doesn't need therapy! Well alright yeah, he should have had therapy after the massacre. But he's better now. He's with me…and Itachi. He's HAPPY with us. So therapy isn't needed!" Naruto says.

"It is exactly as Naruto said." Itachi agrees.

Sasuke winces. He had thought the same thing himself when he first realized he was attracted to Itachi. It was one thing to be with them in private. But he knew that the second they went public, the best reaction they could hope for was Sakura's. For people to think that he was suffering from some sort of breakdown and that Naruto loved him so much, he'd agree to anything. Itachi would once again be cast as the villain. The deviant who seduced them both.

"Sasuke, stop. I can already tell what is going on in your head. I don't care what others think. Your opinion and Naruto's are the only ones that matter to me." Itachi states, walks over to Sasuke, pulls him into his arms, and captures his lips in a tender kiss.

Sasuke found himself melting into the kiss. He returns it and leans into him. Maybe it didn't really matter. He'd left the village without a second thought. He was used to people calling him a traitor and the second coming of Madara. Was the label of sexual deviant, really that big a stretch? Besides he had Naruto and Itachi, he didn't really need anyone else.

Well he did want children. But there was always surrogacy for that. He frowns, fuck. Their children would be teased without mercy. He doubted anyone would be stupid enough to attack them considering who their fathers would be and what each father was capable of. But still…maybe he should give up the idea of children. Could he really put innocent kids through all that?

"You are over thinking things again." Itachi says, breaking the kiss, and flicking him on the forehead.

"Maybe a little." He admits.

Sakura watches with wide eyes. Itachi was kissing Sasuke. Sasuke was kissing back. This was much worse than she thought. She couldn't let anyone find out about this. It would ruin all of them.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to him? You are stealing his future. How is he ever supposed to have a normal life? How are EITHER of them ever supposed to have a normal life?" She demands.

"I thought that myself. But I'm really lucky in a way. I have two people that love me. Most people are fortunate if they can even find one. I'm with them because I want to be Sakura. I'm not suffering from some sort psychological trauma and latching onto them because I need help." Sasuke tells her.

"I came here because I wanted to check on Itachi's recovery and your arm. But I think I should probably just go for now. I won't tell anyone what I saw. But Sasuke, Naruto…please reconsider." She says as she runs off.

"Well that went better than expected, considering she just walked in on us right after I came." Naruto mutters.

"Yeah. I guess so. That's the best that we can expect. That people will think I'm sick, you are so in love with me that you'll overlook it, and Itachi is the deviant who is tricking us both." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"I don't mind it. I don't care what they think. I've spent a good chunk of my life with the general public believing I killed our clan on a whim. Them thinking that I am…a freak sexually really is nothing compared to that." He says and tries to reassure Sasuke.

"I know. But I still hate that you are probably going to get scapegoated again." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"As long as I have you and Naruto, I care little what others think. If you really meant what you said, you should probably follow suit. That and if you feel guilty, I would quite like to receive the same amount of attention as you just so generously gave Naruto." Itachi says.

"I don't feel THAT guilty." Sasuke says and Itachi notes with amusement that his cheeks had turned a light pink.

"Unfortunate. Well it has been a long day. Shall we get some sleep? Naruto, the bed is quite large. It's big enough for three." Itachi suggests.

"Really?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, I just sucked you off. Sleeping in the same bed is pretty innocent compared to that." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. Good point! Yeah sure! I'd love to stay the night." He says and follows them upstairs.

"So who wants which side and who wants the middle?"" Itachi questions once they were in the bedroom.

"I should probably take the middle, in case you guys get into a fight again." Naruto offers.

"He's got a point." Sasuke says and takes the right side.

"Hmm left it is then." Itachi muses and joins them.

About twenty minutes later, Sasuke smiles. He runs his fingers through his sleeping blonde's hair. Naruto had always fallen asleep early. He was such a morning person. Sasuke couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to get up that early. But he decides it didn't really matter. That was just Naruto being well Naruto.

"You really do love him." Itachi muses.

"I do." Sasuke says.

"Do you love me in the same way?" He asks.

"I tried not to. I really did. I wanted to be normal. But I do." Sasuke admits.

"And you feel ashamed of it." Itachi states.

"I did at first. I'm starting to move past it though. Your kisses…help with that a lot." He says.

"Good. I'm glad and to answer your unspoken question, yes I do love him as well. At first, I was just happy that you had someone who cared about you so deeply. You needed that in your life. Then I grew to admire him and as he matured, I realized there was a sexual attraction and well he does have a way of growing on people. I won't hurt him or you intentionally, ever again." He promises.

"What about unintentionally?" Sasuke asks.

"I'll try my best to avoid that as well. But realistically, it's bound to happen to a certain degree." He concedes.

"Good enough." Sasuke says and he falls asleep.

"Mmm morning." Naruto murmurs a few hours later.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Itachi was the last to fall asleep and the first to wake. That was just who Itachi was, he figured.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" He whispers.

"Like a baby. I seriously recommend oral from Sasuke before bed. It works out all the tension." He says with a smile.

"Mmm I shall take that into consideration. Though it seems I still have to earn such a privilege. He's still asleep." He says.

"Let him sleep. I totally get you pretending to be sicker than you were so you could lay with him. I could probably spend all day just watching him sleep. He's beautiful. Just like you." Naruto says and kisses Itachi.

"Mmm thank you." Itachi murmurs after returning the kiss.

"Definitely loving having my own personal Uchiha Harem." Naruto says cheekily.

"Uchiha harem? Did you really just say that?" Itachi asks in amusement.

"Yeah. Was your entire clan this fucking hot or was it just you two?" Naruto asks.

"Well in general our clan was viewed as being an attractive one. Though I must admit, perhaps with some amount of vanity and bias, that I consider Sasuke and myself to be amongst the most attractive members of our family." He answers.

"I can see why." Naruto says.

"We will have to work out the dynamics of our relationship. Sasuke seems willing to fight with you to take the reigns, yet submits to me. Though I am uncertain if you are a complete dominant or just enjoy fighting with Sasuke for control as foreplay." He muses.

"Oh. Um well I never really thought about it. I guess competing with Sasuke just comes naturally and it's great foreplay. I'm not really sure…" Naruto admits.

"Would you bottom for him or for me?" He asks.

"…I'll have to think about it. My fantasies usually didn't get that far." The blonde says.

"Mmm well you think about it. Take all the time that you need. I can be patient." Itachi tells him.

"G-ood to know." Naruto says and he idly wonders if he was actually going to be able to handle his gorgeous Uchiha Harem. (Oh well, if he couldn't…at least he would die a VERY happy man.)


	6. Chapter 6

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviewers. This story is getting a bit more attention than I expected, so I'm pretty happy about that. Lol everyone wants to weigh in on who tops who. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if there is anything you'd like to see feel free to leave your request in a review or a private message.

Chapter Notation: Sakura tries to get Sasuke to change his mind. Naruto gets jealous. Slightly feral Naruto.

Chapter Six

"Damn. I hope Sasuke wakes up soon, I'm starving." Naruto grumbles.

"I can always get you something or I'm certain you can find something to eat that requires minimal effort to prepare." Itachi says.

"Loser, I heard that. I am NOT your maid." Sasuke grumbles, his eyes slowly opening.

"Well of course not. Though you know if you ever want to cook in just an apron…that'd be kinda hot really." Naruto says and kisses him.

"You are such an idiot." Sasuke replies with a fond smile and returns his kiss.

"I do have to admit there is a certain appeal to the apron idea. Though I find the apron negotiable. Naked is my preference." Itachi adds.

Sasuke blinks. He still wasn't entirely used to knowing that Itachi A) had a sex drive, B) he was apparently one of the central recipients of it, and C) apparently Itachi was a major fucking pervert of the highest order. Yeah, this was going to take some getting used to.

"You do not get to play innocent after you taunted me with Naruto in such delightfully wicked ways last night." Itachi informs him.

"You deserved it." Sasuke replies smugly.

"That I did and I must say before Sakura interrupted your little display, I was enjoying it quite thoroughly." The older Uchiha says.

"Well I know I was! Sasuke anytime you wanna get even with your brother, feel free! Happy to help." Naruto says cheekily.

Sasuke feels his cheeks heat up. He had intended to get back at Itachi. It seemed to have worked. But now…he had been so wanton and apparently his almost lovers weren't going to let him forget that.

"You are blushing, Sasuke." Itachi says and kisses him.

"I am not." Sasuke says after returning the kiss.

"If you make breakfast, Naruto and I will handle the dishes." The elder brother offers.

"Deal." Sasuke says quickly and heads off.

"Well that was fast." Naruto says and tilts his head.

"Sasuke HATES doing dishes. It was his least favorite chore as a child." Itachi states with amusement.

"Good to know." Naruto says.

"While we wait, would you like to continue our previous discussion?" He asks.

"Oh ah yeah. Sure. Well like I said, my fantasies usually didn't get that far." The blonde admits.

"How far did they get?" He asks in amusement.

"Well there is this one that I have a lot. I come here and find you and Sasuke on the couch. Your both wearing these silk male kimonos that are opened in the front." Naruto says.

"I get the impression that you are fond of the sight of our bare chests." Itachi muses.

"Definitely fond of Sasuke's. I haven't really seen yours I bet yours is amazing too." Naruto says.

"Now that you mention it, that is true. I have seen you naked. I suppose it is only fair, if I indulge you in this. Perhaps Sasuke could be persuaded as well. His skin would look quite lovely against some red silk, I should think." The older man says thoughtfully.

"Yeah. You two are kissing. There's a lot of tongue. Then you notice me and you both walk over. Sasuke wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me. You slide his kimono kimono off and he doesn't have anything else on underneath." Naruto continues.

"It does sound rather intriguing." Itachi says.

"Really? You don't mind the whole…harem fetish?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not certain if two lovers counts as a harem. But I have no problem with humoring you at least occasionally. If you wish to delude yourself into believing that you are in control, I have no issue with it." He says.

"Delude myself?" Naruto asks.

"I'm the eldest. I have more experience than either of you. If I wanted to, I could easily make you both into my well trained little love slaves." He says as if discussing the weather and this causes Naruto's jaw to drop.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was preparing some omelets. He looks out the window and notices the Sakura blossoms were out. The youngest Uchiha frowns as the flowers reminded him of his teammate.

"At least she promised not to tell anyone." Sasuke says with a sigh.

He wasn't really sure if he was ready for their relationship to go public. Were any of them really? Well maybe Itachi. Most people had thought for years that he had murdered nearly all of his family without a second thought. Perhaps in his mind, being downgraded to a sexual deviant was a promotion of sorts. Naruto had always sought the approval of others, it would be harder for him than Itachi. Sasuke had never really cared about the opinion of others outside of his family and Naruto, but still it was a big step.

"That smells great!" Naruto says as they go downstairs and join Sasuke.

"Thanks." He says.

"Sasuke, Naruto…do either of you have missions today?" Itachi asks as they begin eating.

"Kakashi's gonna show me more about being Hokage, so I can take over for him." Naruto says happily.

"Idiot. He's going to con you into doing his paperwork. But I have guard duty again." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"They likely just want you to get used to your new arm before you take higher level missions." Itachi offers consolingly.

"Maybe. You going to be alright here on your own?" His brother asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine. But I will be thinking about the both of you…all day." He says and captures Sasuke's mouth in a heated kiss.

Naruto gulps. Watching those two kiss was always a beautifully erotic experience. Itachi kissed Sasuke differently than he kissed him, Naruto noted. He was still a seducer but he was definitely gentler with Sasuke than he was with the blonde. The blue eyed ninja pawned this off to the elder Uchiha not wanting to overwhelm the younger one more than anything.

"Mmm." Sasuke moans into the kiss, deepening it, and runs his fingers through Itachi's silky dark locks.

"I wish that neither of you had to go out today. But I will see you soon." Itachi murmurs, caressing Sasuke's cheek, and then he kisses Naruto.

"Damn. You are making me want to play hooky." The blonde pants after Itachi kisses him breathless.

"That was my intention, yes." Itachi admits.

"Really wish I could, but I can't. Hold that thought till we get back?" The next Hokage asks.

"I will be sure to do so." The elder Uchiha replies with a knowing smile.

Sasuke and Naruto heads off. Sasuke takes his position at the entrance to the village. He still couldn't believe that he was involved in a relationship with Itachi and Naruto. But his brother was right, he decided.

It didn't matter what other people thought. Anyone of them was more than capable of leveling a village. Who was really going to be stupid enough to shoot their mouth off in front of them?

"Sasuke?" He hears someone call out and looks.

It was Sakura. Dammit. Well hadn't he just gotten done deciding it didn't matter what others thought? He braced himself for the inevitable conversation.

"Sakura, I'm on guard duty. I shouldn't let myself get distracted." He says.

"Sasuke, that's a pathetic excuse and we both know it. The War is over. The Five Nations are at peace. The worst thing you are going to be called to do is to catch some petty thief or break up a drunken brawl. Neither of which requires your full attention." She says.

"Accurate. But it would have been nice if you pretended otherwise. I'm not having this conversation in public." Sasuke tells her.

"Well if you don't want to have the conversation in public, at least you know that it's wrong on some level. How about we have lunch?" She asks.

"Alright. Your place?" He asks, really not wanting to risk a big scene.

Itachi might not care. But he didn't want to risk a scene and having Naruto's feelings be hurt. He was pretty sure the blonde was too excited about the whole "Uchiha Harem" thing to really consider the real world implications of their relationship. Sasuke didn't want reality to smack Naruto in the face just yet.

"Deal. I'll meet you there when you are on your lunch break. I'll make you a tomato salad." She offers.

"You are trying to bribe me with food." Sasuke states.

"Mhm." She admits and heads off.

Sasuke sighs. He had agreed because he knew that Sakura wasn't just going to let the matter drop. He was grateful that so far she had kept her mouth shut. But he didn't know how long that would last. So a couple hours later, he heads to her place.

"Sakura?" He calls out as he opens the door.

"It's open." She calls out and Sasuke heads in.

Sakura knew that she couldn't just dive into the threesome topic. So she talks with him for awhile about his return and what he'd seen on his Journey of Redemption. Sasuke had always been quiet if he wasn't bickering with Naruto but she still managed to get him to open up, even if it was only slightly. After awhile, she decides he seems to be in a relatively good mood and just to ask.

"If you are just an exhibitionist, it doesn't have to be with him watching. I wouldn't mind the fact you two love each other. We are a team. We could be a team in a new way. Besides, this way you wouldn't have to use surrogates to have a child." She says sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her bathrobe slide open.

"Sakura, don't. It's not just an exhibition kink. I'm flattered. But I'm just not…attracted to women." He mutters.

"Dammit! Alright, I get it. But your BROTHER?" She asks as she closes the robe.

"I know from the outside it seems…really messed up." He says.

"It IS messed up. He's just watching right? Or maybe he just touches Naruto?" She asks.

"Sakura, I really don't think it's a good idea to go into the specifics." Sasuke mutters.

"You let him touch YOU?" She asks.

"Sakura, it's really none of your business. I came here to try to clear the air between us. It's going to be hard enough to let the rest of the world know about us eventually. I don't want to have to deal with your judgment as well. You're my teammate and if you care about either of us as much as you claim to, you'll just accept that as strange as this situation is…it does make us happy." Sasuke says firmly.

"Alright. I had to try." She says with a sigh.

"I know. I know you think that you are helping. But I don't need help. I'm happy for the first time in a long time. So are they. Yes, it's…unconventional. But does that really matter?" He asks.

"Are you prepared to deal with the fallout from this? This is going to ruin all of you. I won't tell anyone. I meant what I said, but it will get out sooner or later." She warns him.

"I'm prepared to deal with the fallout. Thank you for…understanding. I know it's a lot to ask of you. But I appreciate that you are at least trying." He says and pushes her gently off his lap.

"I don't think I'll ever understand it. I can get you and Naruto. You two were way too obsessed with each other. But the other part…" She trails off.

"Yeah. I know. I should get back to the entrance. Kiba already covered for my ass once. I don't want to force him to make a habit of it." He says and takes off.

Meanwhile Naruto was in Kakashi's office. Dammit. Sasuke had been right about the paperwork. Speaking of Sasuke, he wondered what his boyfriends' position were on office sex? He was going to be Hokage one day. That desk looked pretty sturdy…

"Naruto, are you still with me? You look like you are daydreaming." Kakashi asks with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Yeah, you're right. I was spacing there for a minute or two." Naruto admits.

"Got a pretty girl on your mind?" Kakashi asks teasingly.

"Something like that…" Naruto says.

"Have you told her?" He inquires good naturedly.

"Yeah. We're together now. " The blonde says and decides it was probably best to leave out the fact that it wasn't a she and there were actually two of them, for now.

"Ah. That's wonderful. Well why don't you just finish up that small stack over there and go see her? It's still fairly early. You could catch a movie or something." He offers.

"Thanks, Kakashi! You are the best." He says with a bright smile and starts on the paperwork with a renewed vigor.

Sasuke manages to get home before Naruto. He was surprised when he gets through the door and Itachi tosses something at him. Upon further inspection it was a red silk male kimono.

"What's this for?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Naruto has a little fantasy. I figured we could humor him." He says.

"Alright…what is it?" Sasuke asks and Itachi whispers it into his ear.

"Yeah. We could do that." Sasuke agrees.

When Naruto gets home he sees Itachi wearing a dark blue silk kimono and Sasuke wearing a red version. Both were open so he got quite the nice view of their muscular chests. The two were currently kissing rather heatedly.

"Whoa." Naruto says and realizes Itachi must have talked Sasuke into it as the younger Uchiha saunters over to him.

Damn Sasuke was a good saunterer. He still wasn't sure how the two could make something as simple as walking look so ethereal. Sasuke smiles and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asks as he kisses him.

"Hell yes, it is." Naruto growls lustfully after returning the kiss.

Itachi smiles and walks over. Damn sauntering must have run in the family. Naruto was entranced. He starts to slide Sasuke's kimono off slowly. That's when things went south and very quickly.

 _He smells like Sakura!_ That's the first thing that flashed through Naruto's mind. The blonde had a very keen sense of smell thanks to sharing a body with Kurama. It wasn't enough for them to have been intimate, but the scent was stronger than it should be.

He couldn't scent Sasuke's desire, he knew what Sasuke's smelled like. But his future lover was practically drenched in Sakura's scent. She had definitely tried to touch him.

"Naruto? Your eyes." Sasuke says in a slightly concerned voice.

Naruto grabs Sasuke and pushes him onto the couch, straddling him. Sasuke blinks. The blondes eyes were now red and his pupils was now slits. His teeth were also sharper than normal. Fuck he was _Going Kyubbi,_ as Sasuke called it.

Sometimes when Naruto got really angry, his appearance would change slightly. His chakra would become that of the Nine Tails and he was far more aggressive. But Sasuke had only seen this happen during battle. Naruto was clearly pissed off about something, but Sasuke was at a loss for what it was.

"I don't mind sharing you with Itachi. I actually like it really. I want both of you." Naruto murmurs and licks Sasuke's neck roughly.

"Mmm yeah?" Sasuke asks, still confused but enjoying the attention to his neck.

"But I'm not sharing you with anyone else. I can smell her on you." The blonde tells him.

"Wait you can smell that?" Sasuke asks and gulps.

 _Fuck! This is so not good,_ Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto seriously didn't think that he would cheat on him and Itachi with Sakura, did he? When had he EVER shown any interest in their pink haired teammate? He couldn't be serious.

"Yes. It's okay though. I know you were a good boy. You didn't cheat. But I can smell her scent ALL OVER YOU!" Naruto practically snarls the last part.

"Then why are you upset? Naruto, I don't want her. You KNOW that." Sasuke says.

"I know that. I just think it's a good idea to remind you of a couple things, is all." Naruto purrs in a dark seductive voice, that Sasuke scarcely recognized as Naruto's and Itachi was wondering if should get involved at this point.

Naruto clearly knew that Sasuke wasn't cheating. But he also wasn't exactly acting very Naruto like. Itachi might not have a name for the condition like Sasuke did, but he could recognize when Naruto was being influenced by Kyubbi.

He didn't think it was something the Tailed Beast was doing on purpose. More like Kurama's animalistic nature had rubbed off on Naruto to a certain extent. Whether it was a dangerous extent or just a quirk, the elder Uchiha was uncertain.

"Like what?" Sasuke asks.

"Who spent three fucking years chasing your ass all over the Five Nations?" Naruto asks.

"You did." Sasuke answers.

"And who lost their arm trying to drag you back home?" The blonde asks.

"You did." He answers again.

"And who saved your ass and Itachi's ass from getting executed when you were finally brought back from the Leaf?" The blonde continues.

"You did." The younger Uchiha murmurs.

"And whose cock were you sucking last night?" The now red eyed Naruto demands.

"Yours." Sasuke admits with a blush.

"And who is going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a properly for a week?" He inquires.

"Naruto, alright…I get it." Sasuke says.

"I don't think you do. Not really. I fucking love you. You're mine…and Itachi's. I swear to God if anyone else tries to touch you…" Naruto growls and Sasuke tilts his head.

He'd never seen the blonde like this. It was hot and just a tiny bit terrifying. Maybe he just needed some reassurance.

"Naruto, I love you. I don't want anyone else besides you and Itachi. It shouldn't matter if someone else hits on me." He tries to reason with him and kisses his blonde.

"I love you to. So fucking much, it hurts sometimes." Naruto says after returning the kiss.

Itachi lets out the breath he had been holding. Alright, Naruto had gotten jealous there. But the situation seemed to have calmed down now.

Itachi really shouldn't have let his guard down like that though. While Naruto seemed to be calming down on the surface, on the inside something very primal was brewing. The need to mark his claim.

No one else was going to touch HIS mates. He had to leave a mark somehow. Something everyone would see. When he saw Sasuke's creamy neck, he got an idea.

"Beautiful." He murmurs and places kisses along it.

"Mmm that feels good." Sasuke lets out a contented sigh and closes his eyes in pleasure.

 _Beautiful. His. Always._ That was what was going on in Naruto's mind when his teeth sharpened even further and he bit into that beautiful creamy skin, HARD.

"Fuck! Naruto, what the Hell?" Sasuke growls at him and his eyes fly open, moving away slightly to hold his now bleeding neck.

 _Dangerous it is then,_ Itachi decided as he flitted over and shoved Naruto away from Sasuke. The blonde's eyes turn back to blue and were now filled with hurt. Why had Itachi done that? Then he saw the blood on Sasuke's neck and the bite marks. Shit!

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." He murmurs.

"It's fine. You just surprised me more than anything." He mutters, clearly not having realized the gravity of the situation like Itachi had.

"I drew blood." Naruto says.

"A little. But it's not the first time we made each other bleed." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"He tried to Mark you, Sasuke." Itachi says.

"Mark me? What do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

"It's not very well known, but those who possess Tailed Beasts do sometimes take on animalistic characteristics. One of these is called Marking. A host may mark one or more people. The Mark is usually placed on the neck through a bite. It becomes permanent. It creates a link between the marked and the marker. One that allows them to sense each other, feel the others feelings, increases sexual pleasure, and share chakra. There are of course a few drawbacks." He mutters.

"Like?" Sasuke asks.

"If you are intimate with someone who isn't part of the bond or try to be, there will be a tremendous amount of pain involved. You'll feel what the other feels, so that can be unpleasant at times. Your chakra becomes linked, so if one member of the bond pair or group dies…it's quite possible the other or others will as well." He states.

"Naruto, did you know about any of that?" Sasuke asks.

"I swear I didn't." The blonde says.

"I believe you. But don't do that again without permission. Did it take?" Sasuke asks Itachi.

"No. If it had, Naruto would also have a matching mark on his neck." His brother answers.

"Oh." Naruto says.

"It's fine Naruto. Just…next time ask before you try to take me as your Demonic Husband." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. I definitely will." Naruto says and cuddles to him apologetically.

"Well… that was quite exciting. Perhaps we all need to wind down after all THAT." Itachi suggests.

"What'd you have in mind?" Sasuke asks.

"Well there is always the clan hot springs." Itachi states.

"Wait, your clan has hot springs and you are just mentioning this now?" Naruto asks.

"You never asked." Both Uchihas say.

"Damn! Well let's go!" He says cheerfully.

"Naruto, you are way too easily distracted sometimes." Sasuke says in amusement, throwing on his kimono, and following the other two to the hot springs.

"I know. But a gorgeous Uchiha Harem and hot springs? What more could a guy ask for?" He says.

"Naruto, I told you to stop calling us that!" Sasuke growls.

"Well the name does somewhat fit. Besides, if it makes him happy…as long as he doesn't refer to us in public in such a fashion, I'd say indulge him." Itachi muses.

"Yeah! Indulge me!" Naruto says smugly.

"What sucking your dick wasn't enough indulging for you?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Well…now that you mention it, I am more than happy to return the favor." Naruto says and Sasuke looks away, muttering something about losers.

"You are blushing, foolish little brother. Though I suppose that little is definitely no longer accurate in your case. If Naruto wishes to take you into his mouth, it'd be a nearly impossible task to take all of you into his mouth at once." He muses.

"ITACHI, STOP BEING A GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Sasuke hisses.

"You like it when I am though." The elder Uchiha says smugly and Naruto laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. It looks like feral Naruto and the marking idea are pretty popular. ^^ Always happy to hear your feedback and suggestions. Anyway onto the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Notation: This is about Sasuke getting the Mark. So it's heavily Sasuke x Naruto in this one. Itachi does get his moments though and of course later on there will be an Itachi x Naruto Mark chapter ;) See we are all about fairness?

Chapter 7

"ITACHI, STOP BEING A GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Sasuke hisses at him.

It was really hard to process sometimes. His composed elder brother was apparently some sort of Nympho. He couldn't believe that Itachi had actually said THAT about his "equipment." Sasuke's face was burning red with a deep blush.

"You like it when I am though." Itachi says and Naruto laughs.

Naruto couldn't help it. It was just so cute. He kissed Itachi without thinking about it. For some reason, it felt easier to initiate things with Sasuke than Itachi.

Maybe because he'd known Sasuke longer. Maybe it was the age difference. He didn't know. But he decided to change that now.

The blonde had a gorgeous Uchiha Harem. He should take full advantage of it. He felt Itachi return his kiss and moans. Damn Uchihas were amazing kissers. It seemed to run in the family.

"That is really not the point." Sasuke mutters and watches wide eyed as Naruto proceeds to make out with his older brother.

Sakura was probably right. He needed help. He was getting turned on by seeing Itachi kiss man he loved. Alright, maybe he was insane. But it was as happy insanity at least.

He shivers when he sees Naruto practically devour Itachi in a lustful kiss. Damn the loser was really going for it. Was that what it looked like when the blonde kissed him, Sasuke wondered.

He gingerly touched his neck where Naruto had bitten him. It had stopped bleeding at least. Sasuke knew instinctively though, that he'd probably never forget earlier. Naurto had been a fucking animal. He shivers recalling the possessive tone in the blonde's voice and his declarations of love.

He never would have thought that the blue eyed ninja would be the jealous type, but apparently he was extremely possessive. This did strike Sasuke as a little odd since Naruto was gleefully sharing him with Itachi. The younger Uchiha got the impression though, that if anyone even so much as looked at either of the Uchiha brothers the wrong way, Naruto would lose it.

"Mmm." Itachi moans into the kiss.

He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. Not only had Sasuke forgiven him, he'd agreed to be in a relationship with him. As if either of those things alone weren't miracle enough, Naruto had consented to join them in this strange, though beautiful relationship. He found himself growing fonder of the blonde by the day. God knows the man could kiss.

Naruto breaks the kiss and looks at Itachi. His Sharingan was active. Naruto was noticing that they came in different shades of red. Madara's had been blood red. Itachi's was crimson. Obito's was red like wine. Sasuke's Sharingan was ruby red. No matter the shade though, it was always beautiful. Each was like a work of art.

"How's it possible for two people to be so beautiful?" Naruto murmurs and caresses his cheek.

"Good genes." Sasuke says.

"Smartass!" Naruto replies.

Itachi chuckles. Their bickering was a constant source of amusement. It made him feel normal after everything that had happened. It was easy to forget the horrors of the past. He could focus on a much brighter future with the two fof them in moments like this.

"Better than being a dumbass." The younger Uchiha says mockingly and Itachi notes that Sasuke would always be sassy it seemed.

"Itachi, hold that thought. I think Sasuke was getting a little lonely over there. He's practically begging for that sexy ass of his to get smacked." Naruto says and "swims" over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was reminded of a shark encircling their prey. Uh oh. He backs up a bit nervously.

"Scared bastard?" Naruto asks.

"Of you? Pft. Please." The younger Uchiha says and rolls his eyes as if the very thought was laughable.

: "I really am sorry about the biting thing. I just wanted us to be more…you know?" He trails off.

"Naruto, my little brother is not a mind reader. You are going to have to actually finish your sentence." Itachi advises with a chuckle.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. The blonde nods. How could he really explain though? It was just a raw need to claim him in a way that others could see. He wanted the world to know that Itachi and Sasuke were his.

He had just lost control. He always lost control around Sasuke it seemed. It had been that way since their Academy days. The blonde honestly didn't know why he thought it would change now. Find the words to explain this though, was difficult. Naruto had always been better at sharing his thoughts through actions than words.

"To be more what?" Sasuke asks.

"Public, I guess. I want people to know that we belong to each other. All the of us. I don't want to keep this a secret. The two of you mean everything to me." Naruto says.

"Oh." The other member of Team Seven says and honestly, he was at a loss for how to respond to that declaration.

Itachi watches Sasuke's reaction. Of the three of them, he was probably the most skittish about _Going Public._ It was one thing to admit that you were in love with another man. Itachi was almost certain that most of the Leaf Village probably expected that Sasuke and Naruto were more than _just friends._ A triad though was rarer, especially one with three men. But even that could possibly be overlooked.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. He had saved the world. The elder Uchiha was sure that the general public would be more…lenient about any sexual eccentricities he might possess. But Itachi and Sasuke were blood. That would be the real hurtle.

"I know it's a lot to ask of the both of you." Naruto says and Sasuke nods.

"It's going to happen sooner or later. This way we could control public opinion to a certain extent." Itachi ventures, joining the other two, and kisses Naruto's shoulder.

"God that feels good, Itachi." Naruto purrs darkly with pleasure and enjoys the other man's touch.

"It's supposed to." The elder brother says with a sly smile and continues placing a trail of kisses along his shoulder and neck, giving Sasuke time to think about his answer.

Sasuke shoots Itachi a grateful look. He was well aware of what his brother was doing. He appreciated the gesture.

Could he really do it? The other Uchiha was right. It was going to come out sooner or later. There was no reasonable way that they could keep their relationship a secret forever.

They could at least choose how they told everyone this way. Naruto clearly wanted others to know. If only Itachi wasn't his brother, that would make things so much easier. Still he knew that they had to play the hand they were dealt. They would have to face the harsh lash of public opinion sooner or later.

"Itachi is still recovering. I'd prefer to wait until he's better. We don't know what the reaction of the village will be. For all we k now, it might start a riot. He should be…better before we tell everyone. But we will tell them." He promises Naruto.

"You mean it?" Naruto asks and his eyes light up, causing Sasuke to smile.

"Sasuke wouldn't say it, if he wasn't sincere." Itachi gently chides Naruto and bites his shoulder lightly.

Sasuke nods. He meant it. Itachi was right. Sooner or later, people were going to find out. It might as well be on their own terms. Besides, it made the blonde so happy. He would never admit this out loud, but when Naruto smiled like that…Sasuke couldn't deny him anything.

He could almost believe that everything would be alright. That somehow the world would accept them. And if they didn't, he didn't really need anyone else anyway? He had Naruto and Itachi. That was all he needed to be happy. Screw everyone else.

"Itachi, what exactly is involved in the Marking, other than the bite? Would I be rendered unconscious or anything of that nature?" He asks.

"As I said, not much is known about it. But from the handful of accounts that I've head about, I don't think so." His brother answers.

That wasn't…entirely reassuring. He knew Naruto. The blonde was eventually going to want to mark them both. But he didn't know what the effects of the actual marking would be. Well Naruto had taken more than enough chances on him, he could take the leap this once…

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"I want you to Mark me. That way you know I mean it. I love you. The three of us can figure out the rest later." Sasuke says.

Itachi blinks. He was shocked that Sasuke would offer himself up like that. His brother had enormous trust issues, mostly because of his own actions.

Sasukee was like a stray cat. He'd come around for food, he might let you touch him, and then he'd dart off. It looked like he had found a home though. They both had with their lovable blonde and with each other.

"As we don't precisely know what the actual Marking process entails beyond a bite, I would suggest we not do this in the hot springs. There is the risk of drowning involved if something goes wrong." Itachi offers.

"Yeah." Naruto agrees, following Sasuke back to the bedroom.

"You sure about this?" The blonde asks, once all three of them were in the bedroom.

"I'm sure. I love you. This is important to you. So I want to do it. Whatever happens, don't forget that. This was my choice." Sasuke says.

"Bastard, that sounds like a good bye…" Naruto says and suddenly he wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

Itachi places his hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting fashion. He doubted that the Mark would actually kill them. Why would demons mark their mates, if it killed them? It was a mark of ownership.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Itachi says.

"Now who is the scaredy cat?" Sasuke asks with smirk.

"Don't you dare die on me. I will kill you myself if you die on me." Naruto warns him.

"Naruto, that doesn't even make any sense." Sasuke says.

"It doesn't have to!" The blonde says.

Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto was a nervous wreck. He understood his concern. But he didn't want him to worry. It was highly unlikely this would kill him. Demons wouldn't mark someone just to kill them, would they? That certainly didn't make any sense from an evolutionary perspective.

 **"He'll survive the Mark. Receiving the Mark can either be akin to ecstasy or torture. It depends if he fights your chakra or not."** Naruto hears Kyubbi say in his head.

"Kurama says that it won't kill you. But it depends on whether you fight my chakra or not for how it feels. For once bastard, please don't fight me. I don't want to hurt you. I want it to feel good." Naruto pleads and prays that Sasuke wouldn't fight him, just this one time.

` "I won't fight you." Sasuke says and he lays on his back.

He wasn't really sure how this would work. He figured laying down was probably the safer option. Naruto smiles and crawls on top of him.

"I love you." Naruto says and kisses him.

"I love you too." Sasuke replies after returning the kiss and tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"Remember, don't fight me. It will hurt if you fight me." Naruto says and seeing Sasuke nod, he leans in.

 _Beautiful._ Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually VOLUNTARILY submitting himself in this way. He knew that it took a lot of trust to receive a Mark when you really didn't know what was going to happen during or even afterward. He'd spent so many years chasing the other man, that now that he was here…giving himself to him, he almost couldn't believe it.

He felt his teeth length as he was seized by a powerful urge. The urge to claim. The blonde wasn't going to give Sasuke a chance to run from him ever again. Sasuke and Itachi belonged to _**HIM.**_ No one else!

"I won't fight you." Sasuke promises.

Sasuke licks his lips a bit nervously. He hid it from Naruto though. He'd fought Madara. He could handle some Mark.

"Good. Just relax." He murmurs and kisses his neck.

"Mmm. Okay." Sasuke says and shuts his eyes.

"His neck does seem to be one of his more sensitive spots." Itachi muses.

"Yeah." Naruto agrees and lavishes it with his tongue, before sucking on it.

"Feels good." Sasuke mutters, arching into his almost lover.

"Good. I'm sorry if this hurts." Naruto says and he bites down on Sasuke's neck hard enough to pierce the skin.

The blonde tasted Sasuke's blood. He hated biting him that hard. They'd hurt each other enough. Well at first he did. Then he was smacked once again with that primal need to claim him again. So he bit down harder.

"Nhh!" He heard Sasuke cry out and clutched the youngest Uchiha closer to him.

He wasn't going to let him go. Not this time. Never again. Sasuke belonged to him forever and he was going to let the whole world know it.

Sasuke was surprised at how hard Naruto bit down. It made the bite from before look like a playful nip. But he had a high tolerance for pain. He got over it soon.

That's when he noticed that Kyubbi's orange chakra was surrounding Naruto. He looked up into Naruto's eyes and saw they were crimson red again. His teeth were still in his neck and he could feel they were far sharper than a human's should have been.

"Sasuke?" Itachi calls out.

"I'm okay. Nothing's really happening yet." He says.

That's when he felt it. Naruto's chakra was sliding through the puncture wounds on his neck. The blonde was holding him tightly, preventing him from squirming away and he felt Naruto release his neck.

 **"You'll know when it's complete as the bite mark will take a shape. It will look more like a tattoo than a bite mark.** " Kyubbi informs Naruto.

"Don't fight it." Naruto tells him.

Sasuke arches and thrashes around in Naruto's arms. It wasn't from pain. Not exactly. It was just so intense. He could feel the blonde's chakra and Kyubbi's inside him. It was EVERYWHERE! He had never felt anything like this before in his entire life.

It was like every cell of his body was being touched by the two chakra signatures, which had blended somehow into one. It felt like they were seeking out his chakra and once they found it, rubbing against it. The manner of which the chakra was doing this reminded Sasuke of a cat fluffing their owner's legs.

"Shhh. It's alright. You'll see. Just let it ride out." Naruto murmurs to him soothingly.

"Nnhh! Nnn-aruto." Sasuke moans.

"I think…it's somehow erotic in nature." Itachi says.

"Please!" Sasuke cries out, not even sure what he was asking for exactly.

The blonde though, seemed to understand. He grabs Sasuke's erection and starts stroking. He kisses Sasuke and between each kiss whispers words of devotion and adoration.

It didn't take long. A few strokes and Sasuke came hard. His eyes lulled to the back of his head and he passed out from the intensity of his orgasm. Though Naruto noticed that there was now a sapphire blue spiral pattern on Sasuke's neck that matched the seals on his stomach. It had worked.

"You have one to. On your neck, only yours is red." Itachi tells him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed when he realized Sasuke was unconscious and quickly checked for his pulse.

"Please be okay. Please be okay." Naruto pleads and was relieved when he felt it.

"It's alright, Naruto. I think he just got over stimulated." Itachi says and soon joins him on the bed, kissing the blonde to reassure him.

"He's going to be okay?" He asks.

"I think so." Itachi says and checks Sasuke's vitals, finding they were all strong.

 **"He'll wake soon enough. You can try out your bond now. You will yourself to feel him."** Kyubbi tells him.

Naruto wasn't sure how one did that. But he tries desperately to "feel" Sasuke. He picks up something, another presence in his mind. It wasn't his or Kyubbi's.

It wasn't distinct in the way his own consciousness and the Nine Tail's was. It was like a dark purple mist. Somehow, he knew this was Sasuke. Sasuke had purple chakra…it had to be!

He reaches out for it. Somehow when he touched it, he got the impression of sleep. Sasuke was sleeping. He was happy though.

 **"Your mate is fine."** Kyubbi tells him.

"Itachi, I can feel him. I can sorta see him in my mind." Naruto says.

"Really? Can you elaborate on that?" Itachi questions.

"Well…it's like a purple mist. Sasuke has purple chakra, so I think that's why. I can't hear his thoughts exactly. But I can feel what he does. He's sleeping, but he's happy. Kurama says he's fine." Naruto says.

"Well he doesn't look…uncomfortable. So that assessment seems about right. I will take the mark once I have finished my recovery, if you desire me to do so." Itachi says.

"Of course I do!" Naruto says.

"Good. You should probably clean him off and put a blanket over him. He'll likely catch a cold otherwise." Itachi states.

"Yeah. Good idea." The blonde agrees.

A few hours later, Sasuke woke up snuggled between Naruto and Itachi. He smiles. They were both asleep. He kisses Naruto and Itachi's hands. The world probably would never understand their love, but it didn't matter. He'd found love.

Naruto was woken up by the kiss to his hand. His blue eyes open and he smiles at Sasuke. He reaches for him and pulls him into a light kiss. He was okay. The bastard was okay!

"I didn't mean to worry you. It was just so intense. That I blacked out. I guess it took. I can see a mark on your neck." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah. I guess this means we are on our Honeymoon, sorta." Naruto says.

"Mhm. Do you feel any different? Itachi mentioned something about being able to feel each other?" He asks.

"Yeah. If I want I can feel you in my head. It's not like Kyubbi. There aren't words or whatever. But there's some sort of purple mist. I get…feelings off of it. I wonder if it's the same for you. Try it. Do what you do to get inside my head that one time but to yourself." Naruto says.

Sasuke tries it. He sees something. A blue fox, a small one. Not like Kyubbi. He walks over to it cautiously and touches it. He did not want to get bitten by a demonic head fox and get some sort of demon rabies.

He felt it. This was some sort of manifestation of Naruto. Naruto felt relieved. That was to be expected. He had honestly been worried he would kill Sasuke it seemed.

"Yeah, I found something. Blue fox. A normal fox, other than the fur color." Sasuke replies.

"I'm glad you are both alright." Itachi says and he kisses them both, one at a time.

"Yeah. Us too." Naruto says with a smile.

"I don't know what I would have done without either of you." Itachi admits.

"I feel the same way." Sasuke says and leans into his elder brother, enjoying the feeling when Itachi wraps his arms around him.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asks Itachi.

"Fatigued. But that's nothing new. Right now I have a gorgeous blonde and a sultry brunette in my bed. What more could I possibly ask for?" Itachi inquires.

"Well I don't want you to feel left out. But I'm not sure if you can handle the Mark like this." Naruto says and kisses Itachi.

"I understand. I'll take it soon enough." He says and moans when he feels Naruto slide his hands into Itachi's pants and grab his manhood.

"Mmm I'll give you some space so you can get a better grip." Sasuke says and slinks out of Itachi's arms and lets Naruto move in.

Sasuke watches excitedly. It was still a new experience. His brother was always so in control. But at the end of the day, he was still a man. If his dick got played with, that control apparently went out the window. It was reassuring in a way to be reminded that Itachi was actually human.

"You're both mine." Naruto growls as Itachi came hard in his hand.

"You are quite possessive." Itachi muses.

"I'm the guy that just got you off. I think I have a right to be." Naruto says.

"Perhaps." He pushes Naruto until the blonde was laying on his back against the bed and straddles his waist.

"Itachi, you sure you are up to that?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"Oh I'm not going to ravish our adorably cocky blonde. I'm just going to play with him a little. I can't let you have ALL the fun, now can I?" He asks.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. To answer the question about what determines the color/forms of the marks and manifestations in the mind, whatever I associate with the person. I figure Sasuke is like mist because it's hard for Naruto to understand him and purple for his chakra color. Naruto is a blue fox because well he's got a fox demon inside him and has blue eyes. Sasuke's mark is red because it matches his Sharingan. ^^. Will try to add some more Kurama/Kyubbi into this story. Planning on having Itachi top Sasuke at some point. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Eight

Two months after Naruto had marked Sasuke, things had seemed to enter into a pattern of sorts. They would all wake up in each other's arms. There would be some kissing and caressing. Then they would have breakfast, which most of the time was made by Sasuke. Itachi and Naruto got dish duty. That was more or less how each day started.

After breakfast, if Sasuke and Naruto had a mission they headed off. Naruto wasn't really sure what Itachi did all day while they were gone. Rested, he guessed.

They'd get home. Sometimes Naruto would train with Sasuke and Itachi would watch. Then Naruto would enjoy some sexy time with his Uchiha harem, dinner, more sexy time, and finally bed.

"I can't wait to tell him the good news." Naruto overhears Itachi say to Sasuke, as he headed inside the house.

"You sure you are up to this?" Sasuke asks in concern.

Itachi just nods. Naruto wasn't sure what up to this meant. But he heads over to his gorgeous harem. Sasuke still gave him dirty looks whenever he referred to them as such, but fuck it. He was so keeping it!

"Up to what? Tell me what?" Naruto asks.

"The medics gave me a clean bill of health. My chakra levels aren't at their peak capacity yet, but I am finally recovered. I'd like to receive my mark now and when I wake, assuming everyone is agreeable to the idea, I think that I am feeling well enough to take our relationships the next level." He states.

"Really?" Naruto asks.

They hadn't actually gone all the way yet. The triad had done everything short of actual sex. Naruto didn't really think it was fair to Itachi for him and Sasuke to screw like rabbits when he wasn't physically able to join in properly. That and he really wasn't sure who was topping who yet.

"Of course. I love you and Sasuke. I want to be able to show that as well." He answers.

Naruto felt the mist's presence in his mind. It was swishing around uneasily. Sasuke was worried. He was very worried about Itachi.

The blonde never would have known it without the link. Sasuke was quiet on the outside but on the inside, he was a mosaic of emotions. He apparently felt things VERY deeply, he just didn't show it. The blonde wondered if Itachi was the same way.

"Sasuke, don't look at me like that. I will be fine." Itachi promises him and pushes his younger brother against the wall, capturing his lips in a reassuring kiss.

The bond also came in handy for times like this. Naruto was learning lots of stuff about what got Sasuke going. He'd never admit it out loud, but apparently the younger Uchiha enjoyed being pushed against walls.

The blue eyed ninja still couldn't hear words from the mist, he wasn't sure if he ever would. But somehow the emotion was conveyed in such a way, words weren't necessary. Sasuke enjoyed being pushed against walls or shoved against things because he felt… _wanted._

"You better be." Sasuke murmurs, returning the kiss.

"You were Marked and you are just fine." Itachi assures him.

"That was different. I didn't get Marked after just recovering from a near fatal illness." Sasuke argues.

Sasuke felt a little nudge in the back of his mind. Just a slight one. He looks down and sees the little blue fox. He smiles and bends down to pet it. It was fluffing his legs. Naruto's way of trying to make Sasuke feel better, he was sure. It was strange…somehow the chakra had the texture of fur.

"We won't let anything happen to him." Naruto promises Sasuke.

Sasuke nods. He was still wary. Naruto now had access to Sasuke's mind that he hadn't had a few months ago. He was aware that to Sasuke, the rest of the world didn't matter at all.

It could all burn around him and he wouldn't bat an eyelash as long as he had Naruto and Itachi. It was touching, if a little scary. Sasuke fought hard, but he loved even harder it seemed.

"I know." Sasuke says as they all head to the bedroom.

"Alright, I have to bite really hard to leave the mark." Naruto warns Itachi, who just nods.

"You're too calm to mark him right now. Your teeth aren't sharp enough." Sasuke observes.

Itachi nods at Sasuke's assessment. His human teeth would never do the trick. It seemed that _Going Kyubbi_ , was sometimes linked to sexual arousal. The elder Uchiha was still amused by Sasuke's description of when Naruto lost control to the Nine Tail's more primal instincts. But he was right.

"Perhaps he needs some inspiration?" He suggests.

Sasuke nods and joins Itachi on the bed. He pulls the other man's shirt over his head. Sasuke smiles and kisses Itachi. The younger man slides his hands over Itachi's chest and stomach suggestively as Itachi kisses him.

Naruto would never get tired of watching them. There was just something so beautiful about the two brothers together. Itachi somehow completely dominated Sasuke, but in such a adoring way that it was hard to tell who was really in control.

"You are both horrible teases. You know that right?" He asks and both brothers nod, with knowing smiles.

Now that the blonde could actually see inside Sasuke's head, he knew why the other man caved so easily. To Sasuke, no matter how old they were, Itachi would always be his big brother. He always wanted his approval, longed for it in the same way a thirsty man wanted water in the desert. And when Itachi showered him with the attention he so desperately craved, he felt… _cherished._

Naruto felt his teeth sharpening. His eyesight got keener and he was vaguely aware of that reddish orange chakra surrounding him. He knew that he was _Going Kyubbi._

"Sasuke, I do believe that our lovable blonde is about to pounce. You might wish to move." Itachi says and Sasuke gets off the bed as Naruto does exactly that.

"You're mine." Naruto says, once he gets Itachi pinned firmly under him and Itachi nods, smiling at him as he wraps his arms around his neck.

 _He's suffered so much._ That was what Naruto thought as he looked down at the beautiful man underneath him. Itachi when it came down to it was a gentle soul, a pacifist. He had just been born in the wrong era.

Circumstances outside his control had made him into a killer. How Itachi had survived all that with his sanity intact, Naruto didn't know. He just felt seized with a strong _**NEED**_ to protect him from being hurt again.

"This is going to hurt at first. Don't fight me." Naruto warns him.

"I know and I won't." Itachi assures him and gasps when he feels Naruto's teeth around his neck, biting him hard enough to draw blood.

At first, Itachi didn't feel anything other than the bite. That's when he felt it. Naruto and Kyubbi's chakra were entering him through the bite marks. He closes his eyes, his breath momentarily stolen by the sheer intensity of the feeling.

Itachi had never felt anything like this. It was so exhilarating. He could feel Naruto inside every pore of his body. His chakra racing in his veins, as if they were truly one entity.

He was vaguely aware that the chakra was searching for something. That's when Naruto found what he was seeking, Itachi's chakra. It caressed it. To Itachi, it almost seemed like the blonde's chakra was trying to coax Itachi's into joining with him. He did as Naruto asked, he didn't fight it.

"Nn-aruto!" He moans as he was overcome by a wave of pleasure, white hot lust was now racing through his veins.

"Just relax." The blonde says, sliding Itachi's pants and boxers down, and stroking him.

Itachi had the same reaction Sasuke did. He moans wantonly and bucks into Naruto's talented hand desperately. He felt his orgasm slam into him like a powerful ocean wave. It was all so much. It felt so good, his brain couldn't process it. He blacked out.

"Looks like the blacking out after an orgasm is…the standard response." Sasuke mutters.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Naruto agrees.

"It took. I can see a matching mark on his neck to the one on mine." Sasuke murmurs.

"That's good. What about my neck?" The blonde asks.

"The other side of it has another mark. It's like mine. Only his is a darker shade of red." Sasuke muses.

"Alright. I'm going to try to see if I have a connection to him like I do with you." Naruto says and goes inside his mind.

The blonde felt Kyubbi. That was to be expected. Sasuke's mist was swishing around curiously, also seeming to be searching for Itachi. That's when he found it. It was a red crow made out of chakra. It was sleeping.

Sasuke meanwhile was in his own mind. He blinks when he sees a crow. It was like the fox, made out of chakra. He instinctively knew this was Itachi in the same way he knew the fox was Naruto.

"I guess the link goes all three ways." They both say at the same time.

"Looks like it." Sasuke murmurs and smiles, watching Itachi sleep.

"So yeah. We are all demonically married now, I guess." Naruto says cheerfully.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. But Naruto knew from his Mark that the youngest Uchiha was amused by Naruto's description. Damn that Mark came in handy when it came to understand what was going on in Sasuke's head.

"Mhm and for the record, I am NOT the wife." Sasuke says firmly.

"But you are so pretty! Look at those eyelashes and how soft your skin is." Naruto says.

"Loser." Sasuke growls at him warningly.

"Much prettier than Sakura." Naruto says, nodding his head at this.

"You are going to look _pretty_ when I turn your skin black and blue." His Mate warns him.

"Alright. Alright. I was just having some fun." Naruto says and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back. It was more aggressive than usual. Payback, Naruto got the impression, for the pretty remarks. It wasn't his fault that the Uchiha brothers were so gorgeous that they made the whole line between handsome and beautiful blur.

In the morning, Naruto felt Itachi's crow trying to wake him. It was batting at him with its wings or something. His blue eyes opened and he smiles at his newest "husband."

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Good. I feel good. I thought you should be aware that I can also feel Sasuke's presence in my mind." He states.

"Oh yeah. We kinda figured out that it goes in all directions after you passed out." Naruto says.

"Speaking of all directions…" Itachi trails off as he looks at his slumbering brother.

"Yeah?" Naruto asks.

"I think that I should be the one to take you and him first. I'm not opposed to bottoming. But I have more experience than you two. You and Sasuke might…hurt each other more than is necessary, even if it is unintentional." He says.

"Oh…well I guess that makes sense." Naruto mutters.

"You were his first kiss and his first love. I think it's only fair that I get one out of the three. Do you not agree?" He asks.

"I can't really argue with that logic. But do you really think he'll agree to, let either of us take the reigns in the first place?" Naruto asks.

"He might deny it. But he's my brother. I know him. He enjoys being desired. He'll resist at first, but it's all feigned. One just has to approach the matter delicately. You don't want to wound his pride." He says.

"Yeah. I got it. Well I think I do anyway. As long as I get to be with both of you, I guess it doesn't really matter what order we go in or who tops first." Naruto observes.

"Yes, that is a wise way to look at it. Though I must admit, it is going to be most amusing to see you two bicker who over which of you gets that honor first." He chuckles.

"Mmm bicker over what honor?" Sasuke mumbles sleepily, as he stretches.

"Nevermind, Sasuke." Itachi says and kisses his forehead.

"Better kisses than pokes." He mutters.

"I am planning to poke you with something much bigger than my fingers in the near future." Itachi tells him and Naruto watches as Sasuke's face turns a brilliant shade of scarlet red.

"Pervert." Sasuke grumbles.

"Yeah. You kinda are, Itachi. I guess it's true what they say. It's always the quiet ones." Naruto laughs.

"I never denied it and that is true." He muses.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asks.

"Better than ever. You worried over nothing." Itachi reassures him and runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair affectionately.

All three go silent. They were all wondering the same thing. Now that they had claimed each other, how were they going to tell everyone else?

"I would suggest telling Kakashi first." Itachi offers.

"Yeah. I mean if anyone is going to understand, it'd probably be him. Besides, he's Hokage." Naruto agrees.

"It's as good a place as any to start." Sasuke agrees and they all get out of the bed and head to the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi was just minding his own business, doing some paperwork. That's when he heard the knock on the door. He recognized the three chakra signatures behind it, instantly. Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi. Hmm.

"Come in." He calls out and they all walk into the office.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei. Um we kinda have some big news. Not really sure exactly how to explain this…" Naruto begins.

"Allow me. As you may be aware, the Tailed Beasts have a process they call Marking, when they take a "mate." The elder Uchiha begins.

"Yes, I'm aware. So I guess things went well with that pretty girl, eh Naruto?" The silver haired ninja teases his former student playfully.

"Pretty girl?" Sasuke says and raises an eyebrow.

"Um…well I didn't say pretty girl exactly. He just asked if there was a pretty girl involved and I said something LIKE that. I didn't actually say that there was a pretty girl." Naruto says.

"Sasuke, now is not the time." Itachi chides him, knowing that his brother was growing a bit irritated.

"Oh. Not a girl then. Well Naruto, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you are worried about the village's reaction, I doubt they'll really care. You saved the world. Somehow, I think they'll accept you loving a man." He says.

"Men." Naruto says simply.

"Men?" Kakashi asks in confusion.

"Naruto is in love with two men, not one man." Itachi clarifies helpfully for the Sixth Hokage.

"Oh. Well…I suppose I can see the cause for concern now. But still. I can't imagine they'd really protest that much." Kakashi says.

"He's with us." Sasuke says.

"…Oh. How does that work? Do you both just share him or…" He trails off.

"It is a completely equal relationship in all capacities." Itachi says.

"I can see why you are concerned now." Kakashi mutters and blinks, trying to process this.

"So we thought it might be best to tell you first. Then decide where to go from there. Cause I'm not going to hide it. I love them and they love me. And they love each other. I mean the last part might…make people uncomfortable, but it's the truth." Naruto says.

Kakashi sighs. Damn it. Almost anyone who knew anything about homosexuality, could understand Sasuke and Naruto being together. The two were obsessed with each other in a way that went far beyond the bounds of purely platonic friendship. He probably could have even explained Naruto having two lovers. But two of those lovers having the same last name, well that was a much higher hurtle to get over.

"I suppose the direct approach would be best. Perhaps I could simply pitch this as Kyubbi making you have a higher sex drive than normal. Thus you claimed two mates. We don't really need to specify the exact nature of Sasuke and Itachi's relationship." He states.

"Itachi, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"I don't particularly care if people know about my relationship with Sasuke. He's mine, well ours. That's what matters most to me. If they know he belongs to you, that means they won't try to take him. So it is an acceptable compromise from my perspective." Itachi replies.

"I agree." Sasuke says.

"Alright. Well I suppose calling a village meeting would be easiest." Kakashi sighs and the next day there was a large meeting in the Village Square.

"Thank you all for coming. I have good news. But I must ask all of you to keep an open mind. It is…unusual news, in addition to being good." The Sixth Hokage begins cautiously.

"What is going on, Lord Hokage?" One of the Leaf Villagers asks.

"I'm so glad you asked. Well as you are all aware, Naruto has the Nine Tails inside him. This comes with certain advantages and disadvantages. One of these is known as Marking. When the host marks someone, they bite them on the neck and a Mark forms. This bonds them together for life. The person or people they Mark are known as their mate or mates." Kakashi explains.

"Naruto, has taken a mate then?" Guy asks.

"Yes. Well actually he has taken two mates. The Nine Tails influences Naruto rather heavily. His physical need for affection if frankly more than one person could safely handle. Knowing this, Kyubbi influenced him to take two mates, instead of one." Kakashi continues.

There was some whispers from the crowd. Of course it was such a loud crowd, that even many whispers was a roar when added together collectively. Not surprisingly, they wanted to know who Naruto's mates were.

"In addition, his mates are both…male." The silver haired ninja informs the crowd.

Silence. There was silence for a few minutes. The crowd were all looking at each other to try to gauge the most suitable reason to this. After awhile, nods are seen. Kakashi takes that as acceptance and proceeds.

"As I said, keep an open mind. His first mate is…Sasuke." Kakashi says, Naruto was standing beside the Sixth Hokage, and Sasuke walks over to him.

"…That explains so much." Someone in the crowd says.

"Yes, yes I suppose it does." Kakashi chuckles.

"And the second?" Another person calls out.

"Itachi." The CopyCat Ninja answers simply and Itachi walks out onto the stage.

"But their BROTHERS!" Someone says.

"Idiot! The Hokage said that NARUTO took two mates. That doesn't mean that Itachi and Sasuke are together. It just means they agreed to both belong to him." Another says.

"Oh…" The brother commenter states and seems to be pondering that.

"Anyway, that's really all that needed to be said on my part. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi…would any of you like to add anything?" Kakashi asks.

"No, that about covers it really. I love them both. I'm not going to hide that from the world." Naruto says.

"I love you to." Sasuke says.

"And I feel the same way." Itachi adds.

"Wonderful. So as you can see, perhaps a strange happenstance, but a happy one." Kakashi says.

The crowd blinks. They were all in shock. They understood Sasuke. It explained A LOT. Itachi was more of a stretch, but they knew the truth now. Naruto certainly believed in redemption, so they could understand that as well. But BOTH of them? Well he had saved the world. They all slowly just nod their head.

"Good. This village meeting is over. Everyone can return to your regular activities." Kakashi says cheerfully.

 **"Humans are such idiots. Do they not see how Itachi's eyes never leave Sasuke and the reverse is true? They honestly think that it is just them agreeing to share you?"** Kyubbi adds.

 _"People have a habit of seeing what they want to see. It's easier this way."_ Naruto replies.

 **"You are going to want to speak to Sasuke. He wanted to ask about surrogates, but held back. He wants children. Itachi's drive for this isn't as strong as Sasuke's, but it is there as well."** Kyubbi warns him.

 _"Really? He was going to ask about surrogates?!"_ The blonde asks.

 **"I don't know why this surprises you. He's always made it clear he wishes to restore his Clan. Granted this is a rather…roundabout way to do it, but the end result is the same."** Kurama informs him.

"Right. Um see you guys later. Itachi, Sasuke?" Naruto asks and they follow him home.

When they get home, Naruto shuts the door behind him. Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He felt it. Something was on Naruto's mind. Something important and it was because of him.

"Sasuke? Well and you as well itachi, I mean this would impact you just as much as it would us." Naruto says.

"What would impact us?" Itachi asks curiously.

"Kurama says that Sasuke wanted to ask about surrogates." The blonde says.

"I can't believe this. The demon fucking tattled on me." Sasuke states in an irritated fashion.

"He didn't tattle on you. That would mean you did something wrong. You didn't. So he was right, you did want to ask?" The blue eyed man inquires.

"I did. But I'm not stupid. I'm not going to push it. Everything is still so new. I understand if you and Itachi don't want to yet or ever." He whispers the last word softly and his dark orbs lower in such utter sadness.

Shit! Naruto mentally kicks himself. He should have seen this coming. He really should have. Family meant everything to Sasuke.

He hated seeing that sad look in his face. It was heartbreaking. He would have given Sasuke anything he wanted to make that look go away. It was so beautifully tragic.

"Sasuke…I was just surprised is all. I'm not saying that I don't want kids." Naruto murmurs and lifts Sasuke's head back up.

"There have been certain advances in technology. It would allow there to be two biological fathers. Obviously, it would be a bad idea for Sasuke and my genes to mix…we are too closely related. It carries too great a risk of complications. But yours and mine Naruto and Sasuke's with yours would be perfectly safe." Itachi says.

"Do you think they would get…tormented?" Sasuke whispers.

"Because of you and Itachi being my mates? I don't know. They all seem to think that you guys just agreed to share me because I'm some sort of sex crazed manic, I don't think they believe you guys are together. So that should eliminate or at least cut down on the amount of teasing they get." Naruto states.

He wanted so badly to tell Sasuke that no, their child or children wouldn't suffer because of Sasuke and Itachi's familial bond. But he knew that he'd probably be lying. He just looked so sad at the thought of never having kids. Besides, Naruto wasn't lying, it probably would cut back on the teasing.

"And really, Sasuke…who would be idiotic enough to upset our child or children knowing what any of us is capable of?" Itachi asks with a warm smile.

"Maybe you're right." The younger Uchiha says.

"Of course he's right. No one would be that stupid. Our kids will be just fine. I mean…we'd have to find the right surrogates. It raises a lot of questions like do we want the "mother" to have any contact with the kids or are we just looking for someone who will have them and that's it?" The blonde asks.

"I hadn't really thought about that part." Sasuke admits.

"Well foolish little brother, I suggest that we all start thinking about it." Itachi says.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. ^^ Hopefully we can get more people reviewing soon. I know it's a niche pairing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you have any thoughts on who the surrogates should be or if you would prefer one or more of the guys to Sexy Jutsu it, let me know.

Chapter Notation: Super Long lemon. Itachi x Sasuke, Naruto's the voyeur. Our lovable blonde will get his chance, don't worry. Oh and Sasuke is a little baby crazy, but who can blame him?

Chapter Nine

Itachi watches Sasuke closely. Even without the bond, he would have known what was causing his brother's brows to furrow in such intense concentration. He was considering who would be the best surrogate or perhaps surrogates.

It was hard not to feel guilty. While he was sure that Sasuke would have had a parental drive with or without the Massacre, Itachi realized that he was the reason behind the intensity. Sasuke had been without a family for so long that it was only natural he'd want to make a new one as soon as possible.

"Sasuke, it doesn't have to be decided now." Itachi says kindly and he sees the younger Uchiha nod.

Itachi tilts Sasuke's head up and captures his lips in a gentle, reassuring kiss. That's when Naruto felt it. _**Guilt, desire, and possessiveness**_ where suddenly whirling around in his mind like a hurricane. He knew that it came from Itachi. It was the crow who was most restless in his mind.

"Mmm, you're right." Sasuke murmurs as he kisses back.

The guilt he understood. That was because of the massacre and "luring" him into a socially taboo relationship. A relationship where having children would present more obstacles than if he had just chosen a woman for his lover or even just Naruto. Itachi's sexual desire was like the ocean. Calm on the surface, but so profoundly deep. Every so often, when he looked at Sasuke or Naruto, a tsunami would form. Possessiveness, that was also a given. Naruto felt the same way. He couldn't fathom sharing either of them with anyone else.

Itachi took it to a completely different level. In some ways, he was even more possessive than Naruto. There was a dark undercurrent in the back of his mind. A _**What if**_ that lingered.

What if the massacre hadn't happened? His family certainly wouldn't have approved of his feelings for Sasuke. Naruto tried to steer clear of these thoughts, they were…disturbing.

 __"How is your arm feeling?" Itachi asks Sasuke.

"Much better. I can use it almost normally now. It still feels odd. But it doesn't hurt to use it anymore." He answers.

Naruto felt Sasuke's satisfaction at Itachi's concern. He could feel the elder brother's pleasure at having felt his satisfaction. It was still all such a surreal experience. The blonde knew it would take some time to getting used to this.

Sasuke had always been so hesitant to let anyone in, to be able to feel what he was feeling was…still so new. Itachi, in his own unique way, had been even more elusive than Sasuke. At least Sasuke showed anger and smugness, Itachi normally wore that damn serene mask.

"You'll get used to it, loser." Sasuke says and locks eyes with the blonde.

"Guess you're testing the bond out to, huh?" Naruto asks.

"Of course I am. For once, I can finally understand what Itachi is feeling and I like being this close to you. Even if you do wear your heart on your sleeve, it's nice to feel what you feel." Sasuke admits.

Naruto smiles. The youngest Uchiha hid it well. But he was secretly a romantic at heart. He liked the closeness of their bond, even if the blonde knew that at times it did scare Sasuke a little. Being close to someone meant that you were more likely to get hurt. A lesson that Sasuke had learned at all too well and at far too early an age.

"You are very brave, Naruto." Itachi muses.

"Huh? How do you figure." The blonde asks in confusion.

"You saved the world. Your reputation had been elevated to near godhood, yet you didn't bat an eyelash as announcing publicly that we were both your lovers." The elder brother says.

 **"He's right brat. That was quite the gamble you took just to let the world know that you plan on claiming their fine asses."** Kurama says.

Naruto was a bit disturbed. Apparently, the Nine Tails must have been checking out his Uchiha Harem at some point. It also sounded like it had been more than once. Then again, maybe a gay or bisexual fox demon lusting after them was the least weird thing about their relationship.

"Was the furball speaking to you?" Sasuke asks.

 **"Furball? That's it. Bend him over and exert your dominance immediately. Such disrespect should not be tolerated. Insolent human."** Kurama growls.

Sasuke felt it again. He didn't really know how to describe it. But there was a darker undercurrent to Naruto's fox at times. He assumed it was the Nine Tail's influence.

He had been inside Naruto's head once and seen the massive fox. It was truly amazing that somehow that thing could fit inside Naruto or anyone. Demons apparently defied the laws of physics on a regular basis.

"Yeah. He's a perverted furball. Don't mind him." Naruto says with a smile.

"I don't think I want to know." Sasuke says dryly.

"Trust me, you don't." Naruto says and pushes Sasuke against a wall playfully.

Sasuke just nods his head. To the outside world, he looked perfectly composed. But Naruto could feel his excitement. Yeah, Sasuke definitely had a wall kink. Naruto was more than happy to indulge him.

He still couldn't believe that Sasuke was really his. That he let him touch him this way. The younger Uchiha had always been so unreachable.

He was a lot like the Moon. Yes, you could admire your beauty and at times you felt like you could reach out and touch it, but you never actually could. Until now anyway, he slides his hand into Sasuke's pants and takes his Mate into his hand, stroking him.

"Fuck!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure.

He was also extremely sensitive, Naruto had found out. For someone who avoided touch like the plague, he sure responded fast. He could already feel that Sasuke was half hard. He wasn't the only one though, the blue eyed ninja could sense Itachi's own…interest.

 **Warning Lemon**

"He likes it when you stroke him faster." Itachi offers helpfully.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls at him warningly.

"And I like it when he growls and feigns outrage at my offering suggestions to increase everyone's pleasure." He adds.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Even when he had Sasuke's cock in his hand, Itachi couldn't resist teasing him. Even without the Marking, he would have been able to tell that Sasuke liked being jacked off hard and fast. He was bucking into Naruto's hand so wantonly. It was a beautiful thing to witness those ruby red orbs cloud in desire.

"Yeah, I noticed." Naruto says and pulls Itachi over by his collar, into a deep kiss, while continuing to tease his other almost lover.

Sasuke whines in frustration and pleasure. The feeling of the blonde touching him like this and seeing him kiss Itachi, it was too much and yet not enough at the same time. He was so fucking close.

"Naruto perhaps you should return the favor that Sasuke bestowed upon you not too long ago." Itachi suggestions, his normally crimson red eyes now so dark with desire, they were almost blood red.

"You want me to, Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"You idiot. Like any man is going to say no to getting their dick sucked." Sasuke scoffs at him.

Naruto laughs. That was such a Sasuke response. Somehow conveying, " _Yes, please and I'm better than you,"_ at the same time.

"Yeah, well you are going to be screaming this idiot's name in about a minute." Naruto informs Sasuke before taking the tip into his mouth and lavishing it with his hot, rough tongue.

"F-uck, Naruto!" Sasuke groans and Itachi walks over, pressing his hands onto Sasuke's hips to keep his brother from fucking the blonde's throat raw.

"You wouldn't want to choke him, now would you?" Itachi murmurs and Sasuke shakes his head, panting.

Naruto decides he likes Sasuke's natural salty taste and takes about half of him into his mouth. That causes the younger Uchiha's eyes to shut in pleasure and elicits some rather lustful moans from him. Itachi gives Naruto an approving nod and sits down on the floor next to the blue eyed man.

Naruto was busy making love to Sasuke with his mouth. So he didn't notice what Itachi was planning to do. The elder Uchiha takes full advantage of this, yanking Naruto's pants off quickly, and wrapping them around his erection, stroking him roughly.

"Fuck Itachi!" Naruto hisses in pleasure.

"It didn't seem fair that only Sasuke was getting attended to." Itachi points out and continues showing that he was a prodigy in more than just battle tactics.

That's when Naruto felt it. Apparently, Sasuke did have something of a voyeuristic streak deep down. He was getting off as much on getting sucked off as seeing Naruto getting a hand job from Itachi. He was close, really close. So that's when Naruto took ALL of him into his mouth and sucked hard. Sasuke came hard with a roar.

Itachi pulls Naruto away from Sasuke and kisses him heatedly. The blonde could feel the younger man's embarrassment at this. Sasuke was strange when it came to what flustered him. Oral sex he wantonly enjoyed. Seeing his lovers exchange a kiss after receiving said affection, _Blush City._

"You know, he's right. It is a little funny. You are blushing over us kissing. He just wanted to taste you like I did." Naruto says and gives Sasuke a heated look.

"You're mouth is still full of my…and you kissed him." Sasuke says.

"You are adorably shy in some respects. Now come to bed, Sasuke." Itachi says, standing up, and holding out his arm to his younger brother fully expecting him to take it.

Sasuke didn't disappoint him. He allows himself to be escorted upstairs by Itachi. Naruto follows behind rather quickly.

That's when Sasuke felt it. They were totally plotting against him. Both of them apparently thought he was the bottom in this relationship. Fuck no way in Hell.

"Sasuke." Itachi admonishes him, sensing his hesitation.

"I'm not the bottom." He argues.

"We have an equitable relationship and a relationship is based on more than just who tops and how often. Besides, I assure you that it is a very enjoyable experience, if your lover knows what they are doing and I do." Itachi promises him and caresses his cheek.

Naruto watches as Itachi tries to talk Sasuke into it. He was still rock hard. The blonde hadn't managed to orgasm before Itachi decided to take things upstairs. Just the thought of the two of them together like that, was enough to remind him of this fact rather quickly. He wondered if his older almost lover would be able to actually persuade Sasuke to relinquish control.

"If you feel that way, then YOU can let me and Naruto do the kunai throwing." Sasuke mutters.

"I'm not adverse to doing so. I'm certain that Naruto would be fine with the idea of us, exchanging the reigns regularly. And I would allow you to take me of course, it is after all only fair." He assures Sasuke.

Sasuke blinks. Itachi smiles. He knew that would get his attention. The idea that he would willingly submit himself to Sasuke in any way, floored his little brother. He was just stunned enough that he might go along with what Itachi wontedly purely based on the fact he'd been shocked into submission.

"Really?" Sasuke asks.

"Sasuke, I am a firm believer that everyone in a relationship should be treated equally. It would not be right for me to expect complete submission from you and not to be willing to consider reciprocating, if you desired that." Itachi says and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back. He felt himself melting into it. Itachi's kiss was just pure bliss. There was something so seductive and sensual about it. It was like savoring a fine wine.

"Besides, think of it this way. As a child you wanted my attention desperately, now you have it completely." He says with a positively predatory smile.

Sasuke almost gulped. Uchihas did not gulp though. He felt himself being pushed onto the bed. Naruto was watching rather excitedly. Sasuke could feel the lust dripping from the blonde and it made him blush.

"Naruto, I want you to watch closely. I am willing to allow you take me as the practice will do you good. But as I said before, the fact that both of you are…innocent means if you were to take him first or vice versa, it would be more painful than it has to be." Itachi says.

"Wait you two…talked about this before?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes. Don't be angry. I just wanted to ensure your first time was as enjoyable as possible." Itachi informs him, kissing Sasuke again, and running his hands along the muscular planes of his chest, while stripping them both completely.

Itachi smiles into the kiss when he felt Sasuke through the Mark. He was melting into his touches. It seemed it didn't matter how much time had passed, Sasuke always wanted his attention.

Naruto watches with wide eyes. Fuck they were beautiful together. There was a certain grace about them, that he would never be able to fully understand. But it was pure poetry in motion when they touched.

"Just relax and suck." Itachi says, placing his hands by Sasuke's mouth, and kisses the younger man's neck to distract him.

If there was one thing that could always be counted on, it was Sasuke's neck was his most sensitive spot other than his cock. Soon enough, he hears the younger man's moans and feels Sasuke's lips wrapped around his fingers, sucking. Itachi smiles. He had always been so eager to please and lovemaking was apparently no exception.

"Perhaps the most important lesson is NEVER take your lover without properly preparing them." Itachi informs Naruto, who just nods.

"Sasuke, get on your hands and knees." Itachi instructs him.

"Fuck you, Itachi." Sasuke growls and apparently his pride had reasserted itself, finding that position more submissive than he was comfortable with.

"As I said, you can do that later. Now stop being stubborn and get on your hands and knees. Or would you prefer I just simply bent you over the bed. I am perfectly fine with either. I'm certain Naruto would enjoy the view of your ass high in the air as I bent you over and took you that way." Itachi says.

"He does have a really amazing ass." Naruto comments.

"Yes, he does have an exceptionally well formed backside." The elder Uchiha agrees.

"Both of you, just shut up!" Sasuke grumbles and gets on his hands and knees.

"That's better." Itachi murmurs approvingly and spreads his legs, caressing his ass, before slowly sliding a single digit inside Sasuke.

"This may feel uncomfortable at first. But it would hurt much worse without it." Itachi continues and slowly moves inside him.

Sasuke squirms. It did feel odd. It wasn't painful. It just felt like he needed something and he wasn't quite getting it. That's when Itachi brushed up against something inside Sasuke that made him moan and thrash around wildly.

"Ah it seems I found your spot. Just relax and let me take care of you." He murmurs and kisses Sasuke's neck, gently massaging his back with one hand, and adding a second finger.

Itachi marveled at how tight the other man was. He knew that Sasuke was an innocent, but even by a virgin's standards this was quite…exceptional. He'd have to take extra care with him. He didn't want to hurt him and turn Sasuke off to the experience entirely.

"Itachi, please." Sasuke groans and squirms against the bed.

"Since you asked so nicely, yes." He says with a smirk and slowly buried himself to the hilt inside the other ninja.

Itachi almost blacked out from pleasure! This far exceeded even his most vivid fantasy. The way Sasuke hugged him so tightly was unbelievable. So hot and tight. It took all his self-control not to fuck him into the mattress.

Sasuke grunts in pain and tries to wiggle away from him. His fingers had felt really good towards the end. But Itachi's manhood was much bigger and thicker. Itachi murmurs words of praise and sucks on his neck to distract him, while taking Sasuke into his hand.

"Nhhh." Sasuke cries out when he feels Itachi touching him so intimately.

"That's much better. Are you ready for me to move now?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

That's when Naruto's eyes wide. Itachi had set an easy, slow rhythm for Sasuke to adjust to. The blonde could see every inch of Itachi going in and out of Sasuke. The sounds of Sasuke's moans, pants, and groans filled the room. Itachi if anything was shockingly, louder than his brother.

 _So good._ Sasuke's brain had almost completely shut down, overwhelmed by the pleasure his body was experiencing. He knew that Itachi was hitting his spot over and over again. He could feel his muscular chest sliding against his back and his warm breath on his neck. He didn't know his body COULD feel this good.

Itachi shared Sasuke's bliss. Perfect. Everything was as it should be. He'd never been so satisfied by a lover. Not only was he beautiful and tight, he made such erotically honest sounds. Sasuke had no filter when being taken. Perhaps it was because he was an innocent, but each sound of passion only made Itachi's cock throb harder in pleasure.

"Together?" He murmurs and Sasuke howls in pleasure, along with Itachi as they both came hard, and collapsed into each other's arms panting.

Naruto came "with" them. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. When they both climaxed together and how Itachi held Sasuke against him so tenderly. Sasuke's ruby red eyes clouded with desire and satisfaction.

 **End Lemon**

"Naruto, do you want to practice now?" Itachi asks with a seductive smile.

"M-aybe later. Damn that was…fuck. Just seeing that was more than enough for me right now. God, you're both beautiful." He says.

Sasuke rolls his eyes fondly at Naruto. It seemed that no matter how many times he protested that label, the blonde was keeping it. Oh well. He pulls Naruto in for a deep kiss.

"I'm yours to." He murmurs and Naruto nods, happily returning it.

"We all belong to each other. Remember, I'm the sex crazed manic who needs to lovers, otherwise I'd screw my first Mate to death?" He asks.

"Mmm sounds like they have you confused with Itachi at this point." Sasuke taunts him.

"If I thought your ass could take it, I'd make you take that back." Naruto grins at him.

Itachi smiles. He places a kiss along Sasuke's shoulder. While the thought of Naruto and Sasuke together was always erotic, Naruto had a point. He doubted that someone of Sasuke's limited experience, really should be ravished twice in the same night.

"I'm taking you first." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh really?" The blonde asks and Sasuke nods smugly.

Not long after, Itachi fell asleep. He had recovered from his illness. But his stamina wasn't what it normally was yet.

"How was it? I mean…you know?" The blonde asks Sasuke.

"At first…honestly? It's a little terrifying to expose yourself like that. Then it was a bit awkward. It didn't hurt exactly. Then…really, really fucking good. I think the awkward part goes away though…after a few times. Maybe." Sasuke says.

"I'm amazed he talked you into it." Naruto says.

"Itachi is…Itachi. I can't really say no to him. It's…not really healthy, I know." Sasuke says.

"Yeah, it might not be healthy. But it is really fucking hot." Naruto says.

"Well as long as you find it attractive, then I guess psychological implications can be ignored." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"I mean it. There's something just…the two of you together…it's like a masterpiece. A work of art. Sai would be so jealous. He'd never be able to capture it." He says.

"You are just sucking up to me because you want to fu-" Sasuke is cut off by a kiss.

"Don't call it that. You know it's more than that. You're my Mate. It's not fucking. It's not sex. It's making love." Naruto warns him.

"Who knew you were such a romantic sap?" Sasuke asks in amusement, after returning the kiss.

"I don't mind dirty talking. Hell, it'd probably be pretty sexy coming from that sassy mouth of yours, but I just wanted you to know that." The blonde says.

"I know." Sasuke replies with a smile and lays his head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiles. He runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark locks. It still amazed him really. Sasuke was his and apparently a cuddler. He'd never use the C word in front of Sasuke though. That would probably make him not do it anymore.

"So…about the surrogate thing, how many kids did you want? I mean if you and Itachi both want one, that means two and so on." He asks.

"I always wanted three." Sasuke says.

"Three EACH?! Sasuke, that'd be six kids." Naruto says.

"Well…that was before I knew that I was going to be involved in a triad with you and my brother. So I don't know now. But I want at least one with my dna and yours. Itachi will probably want one as well. So that's at least two. Maybe we could have two and he could have one. Or maybe Itachi and you would be alright with a larger family." Sasuke says.

"…Why do I get the impression that if I let you, we'd probably end up with like twelve kids?" He asks.

"Because you know me? It's not like any of us has to go through childbirth. Twelve is a bit much. I could see…maybe eight though." He says.

"Sasuke…you are kinda out of your mind, do you know that?" Naruto asks affectionately.

"Mmm this from the man who chased my ass all over the Five Nations for years, after I tried to kill him how many times?" The youngest Uchiha inquires.

"Alright. You got me there. Well I do love kids and I want to make you happy. And if making you happy means a lot of kids…" Naruto trails off.

"Mhm. It's better you just accept the fact that you are my love slave and are going to do what I want anyway. So there's no point in arguing." Sasuke says.

"What did you just say?!" Naruto demands.

"The truth." Sasuke says with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm surprised that so far the feedback seems to be in favor of one or more of the guys using the Sexy Jutsu to make some Uchiha-Uzumaki super babies lol. Feel free to weigh with a review or a private message on the options below.

 **Surrogates vs. Sexy Jutsu:** A) I want them to use a surrogate or surrogates. B) Sasuke should use the Sexy Jutsu and be the "mother", C) Itachi should Sexy Jutsu and be the "mother." D) Naruto should be the "mother" E) Both Uchiha brothers should use the Sexy Jutsu and let Naruto be the "daddy."

 **Rainbow Magic:** Assuming you are in favor of the Sexy Jutsu, A) I want to see the straight lemon B) Just imply the Lemon. C) If there two of them are female, I would like to see some Yuri in the lemon as well. D) No Yuri. Obviously, you can choose more than one option.

Chapter Ten

 _"Alright. You got me there. Well I do love kids and want to make you happy. And if making you happy means a lot of kids…"_ Naruto trailed off.

 _"Mhm. It's better that you just accept the fact that you are my love slave and are going to do what I want anyway. So there's no point in arguing."_ Sasuke replied.

 _"What'd you just say?!"_ The blonde demanded.

 _"The truth."_ Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Oh that's it!" Naruto says, grabs Sasuke, and pulls him into his lap, so that he was bent over his knee.

"Loser, I swear to God if you even think about it, I will kick your ass so hard that your ancestors will feel it!" Sasuke growls and tries to wiggle out of the blonde's grasp.

"You definitely deserve a spanking. But I guess you are right. It wouldn't be fair to that gorgeous ass of yours. I mean it's already taken quite a pounding." Naruto says cheekily.

"You are such a dumbass." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes at his Mate's bad pun.

"I love you, bastard." The blonde says and kisses Sasuke.

"I love the both of you. Now settle down and go back to sleep." Itachi mutters.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Sasuke mutters.

"Foolish little brother, I'm not angry." Itachi says and pulls them both down to lay next to them, with eldest Uchiha in the middle.

Sasuke smiles and snuggles into Itachi's arms. Naruto decides to do likewise. The three of them soon fall asleep.

In the morning, Sasuke wakes before his almost lovers and decides to take a shower. He heads to the bathroom and turns on the water. Sasuke uses a minor fire jutsu to heat the water to the temper he preferred.

Screw messing around with knobs, he was a ninja. Then he gets inside and lets out a sigh of relief. The hot water felt so good against his skin. It sometimes was the simplest things in life, that could bring you the greatest pleasure, he noted.

Naruto woke to see Sasuke was missing. Panicking just a bit, he looked around for his other lover. He sighs in relief when he hears water running. Sasuke was just taking a shower.

 _Probably wants to enjoy some hot water before Itachi hogs all of it,_ Naruto thought to himself. Itachi had suffered so much. If he wanted to steal all the hot water, well the blonde didn't really mind.

It was nice to see little quirks in the Uchiha brothers now and then. It made them seem more human. Sometimes it was hard to remember that. Like right now. Sasuke was even hotter when he was wet. Damn.

"Naruto?" Sasuke calls out a bit uncertainly.

"Yeah. It's me. I woke up and you weren't there. So I went looking for you." The other ninja admits.

"Oh. Well you found me. I'll be out in a few minutes." The youngest Uchiha informs him.

"Well Itachi is probably going to sleep in for awhile. So if you wanted to take advantage of the hot water, I can't blame you." Naruto says and he saw Sasuke nod behind the shower curtain.

Speaking of taking advantage of, Naruto decided to follow his own advice. The blonde quickly strips and gets in the shower behind his lover. He'd never get over how stunning the brothers were.

"Let me help you get your back." He offers.

"Alright." Sasuke says and thankfully, it seemed the Uchiha didn't have a clue what Naruto was planning, he didn't sense any suspicion through their mating bond.

 **Warning Lime**

"I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous." Naruto whispers hotly into Sasuke's ear as he slides the soap over the other man's muscular back.

"Jealous of what?" Sasuke asks and shivers at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"That Itachi got to have you first." The blonde answers honestly in his typically blunt fashion.

Sasuke blinks. Uh oh. Maybe Kyubbi's influence was rearing its head again. The blue eyed ninja had seemed perfectly content just to watch them make love to each other. Jealousy hadn't been an issue at the time. But it appeared it might be now. He wasn't sure if Naruto was just teasing or if he was being serious.

"And I'm sure that he's jealous you were my first, second, and first real kiss." Sasuke decides it was probably safer to operate under the assumption he was dealing with a legitimately jealous Naruto.

"That's true." Naruto says and purrs darkly in satisfaction at Sasuke's reminder.

Sasuke bites his lower lip. Naruto was purring…like an animal. He was sure if looked around, he'd see a pair of crimson red eyes staring back at him. He'd _Gone Kyubbi._

"So there's no reason to be jealous. Besides, he was right. We could hurt each other without meaning to. Neither of us has done it that way before." Sasuke throws a bit of logic at his lover.

"I know. I still can't help it. It does help to see this though." Naruto says and brushes his lips against Sasuke's Mating Mark, causing the other man to shut his eyes in pleasure and moan.

"I like that everyone knows you're mine now." He continues and Sasuke nods.

"So do I." Sasuke says and he leans back against Naruto.

Naruto smiles. Sasuke was happy with him. They were linked in a way that most people could only dream of.

Still he couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Itachi had experience that right now, Naruto just didn't have. He wanted Sasuke to know that he could take care of him just as much as the older ninja could.

"I just want you to know that I can make you feel good to." He says and kisses Sasuke's neck, while taking Sasuke into his hand.

"Mmm I k-now that." Sasuke moans and arches back against him.

"I wonder how much pain we could have avoided, if I had just known as a Genin that your neck was your spot." He muses.

"Doesn't matter. Just don't stop." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto smirks. That was better. He could feel Sasuke's pleasure through the link. Sasuke was currently a pile of goo. The blonde was almost certain he could get away with anything when Sasuke felt like this.

He never showed it outwardly. But now that they had the bond, the blonde could feel the exact moment when Sasuke submitted. It was odd. Sasuke was a vicious fighter and a definite "Alpha" in most ways. But sexually, as much as he might "feign resistance," Sasuke really liked being overpowered.

"Come on. Make some of those pretty sounds that you make, just for me." Naruto growls and sucks hard on the other man's neck.

It was an interesting kink. Naruto was almost positive that only Itachi and him could really pull that off. Dominating Sasuke was almost impossible if he really wanted to _Play Hard to Get._ (And no one played hard to get better than Sasuke. Seriously, naruto had to chase his ass for years. But it was so worth it.)

"Nhh!" Sasuke moans and bucks against Naruto's hand desperately, seeking relief.

"I love you. I'm never letting you leave me again." Naruto growls and bites down on the Mating Mark, stroking Sasuke faster.

 _It felt so good._ Sasuke felt his orgasm barreling towards him with the force of a tsunami. When Naruto bit his mark, he just lost it. He came hard.

 **End of Lime**

"I l-ove you to." Sasuke pants out, still trying to come down from the high of his orgasm.

He hears Naruto rumble with satisfaction at the declaration of love. That dark purr was back. Sasuke felt himself shiver. It was mostly from desire, but also just a tinge of fear.

There was a part of Naruto, that he wasn't even sure if Naruto was all that conscious of. A very primal part. Animalistic. Cunning in a way that his lovable blonde, just usually wasn't. Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve.

This part of Naruto though, was…sneakier. The fox raced along Sasuke's mind, darting into the shadows and around corners. Sasuke would see it, just for a few seconds and it would be gone quick as it came. Almost like it was plotting something.

"Promise me, you won't leave again?" He asks.

"I won't. The only way I'm leaving you is if one of us dies." Sasuke tells him.

"Good. I couldn't handle it, if you did. I'd go crazy." Naruto tells him and kisses him and caresses his cheek tenderly.

Sasuke kisses back and smiles. He leans into Naruto's hold. All thoughts of the primal presence having been for the moment forgotten.

"Next time you two decide to take a shower together, do feel free to wake me." Itachi says, having just walked into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah! Definitely. Sorry, Itachi. You were asleep and didn't wanna wake you. Besides, you got him last night. So it's only fair I get to frisk him in the shower." Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke shakes his head. Why did it seem like they viewed him as the woman in this relationship? Honestly.

"Because you're the prettiest." Naruto answers, having felt that thought.

"…Fuck you." Sasuke growls.

"I'll teach you how to do that, if you like." Itachi tells Sasuke.

"Please do. This loser needs to be taught a lesson. I am NOT pretty, beautiful, or feminine in any way!" He says, glaring daggers at Naruto.

"You are beautiful in a very masculine way." Itachi says.

"…Not you to!" Sasuke groans.

Itachi chuckles. Sasuke was always just so endearing when he sulked. He smiles and kisses the other man's cheek.

"Well THAT definitely isn't feminine." Itachi says and glances at Sasuke's arousal.

"Thank you! See Naruto?!" The younger Uchiha says.

"Oh I know you aren't a woman. I happen to be really fond of your not womanly attributes. I'm just saying you're sexy as Hell." Naruto says.

"That's better than pretty." Sasuke says and seems to accept this answer.

"I have the most sexy harem on the entire planet." The blonde continues and Sasuke twitches at the word _harem._

"Naruto, it's almost Noon. Doesn't Kakashi need you today?" Itachi asks, deciding that if he didn't intervene, that was going to be one dead blonde.

"Oh yeah. You're right. See you guys later." He says and darts off.

"Nice save." Sasuke mutters.;

Itachi nods. He frowns. The elder brother had felt something darker…in the link while he was waking up. He wondered if Sasuke had felt it to.

"Did you feel it?" Itachi asks.

"I think it's Kyubbi's influence. It's like when he tried to Mark me. I don't think he's aware of it. Doesn't matter though. Naruto loves us. Whatever it is, it's still a part of him. He'd never hurt us." Sasuke says.

"It's not us I'm worried about. He's extremely possessive. He wouldn't hurt us, but others…" Itachi trails off.

"Itachi, it's Naruto. He's the angel in this relationship." Sasuke argues.

"Maybe you're right. I might just be overanalyzing things. Still I think it would help if we allowed him to take us. It might calm him." He offers.

"Fine. But I'm also doing some _taking_ soon." The younger Uchiha insists.

"Of course. Fair is fair." Itachi agrees.

Naruto heads off to see Kakashi. The day was going normally until lunch. That's when the blonde was idly flipping through one of Kakashi's books. His former Sensei was trying to be supportive in his own way. Apparently this meant giving the blonde a book to help him get "ideas" for the bedroom.

Naruto guessed that he was just fundamentally bisexual. He knew that Itachi was. Itachi had told him beauty was beauty to him, it didn't matter if it was masculine or feminine. The blonde was almost certain that Sasuke had no sexual interest in women. Then again, Sasuke had surprised him before. He never would have thought that Sasuke was secretly submissive.

"I wonder what they would look like as women." Naruto muses as he continues reading the erotic literature.

Well Sasuke wanted children. Naruto had a hard time imagining the youngest Uchiha trusting any woman enough to bare his child. Maybe…he could ask Tsunade about the Sexy Jutsu. He wondered if it could be held for long periods of time. Itachi might be willing to give it a go.

Sasuke it was harder to imagine him agreeing to something like that. He was already pretty sensitive about the pretty/beautiful remarks. But he might do it just to make sure that their children were properly cared for. He could almost see Sasuke following the, _If you want something done right, do it yourself…_ line of logic on this one.

"You wonder what?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Oh um it was just…forget it. Just thinking out loud, I guess." He says sheepishly and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"If you say so. How are things going with you and them?" The silver haired ninja asks.

He had no idea how that even worked. Kakashi was aware of homosexuality of course. He had just always loved the female form far too much to give it any real consideration. It must work for Naruto though or else he wouldn't have taken two males as his Mates.

"Really good. Itachi is amazing and I never thought I'd actually see Sasuke open up. Did you know that Itachi is a major pervert and that Sasuke actually cooks?" He asks.

"Really? Itachi? Well I suppose it is true what they say, it's always the quiet ones. That makes sense about Sasuke though. I probably would have learned to cook myself if I had spent time in the Sound Village. I imagine poison was a common concern there." He muses.

Naruto blinks. He hadn't really thought about it like that much. That was depressing. Sasuke was probably used to cooking out of necessity as much as anything else. Though he knew that Sasuke was immune to most poisons thanks to his time in the Sound.

"Yeah. It's always the quiet ones and yeah…I guess you have a point there." The blonde concedes.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past, Naruto. You are all together now and presumably have a happy future ahead of you. It's probably best not to dwell on before. Sasuke seems to be putting it behind him. You should to." The Sixth Hokage counsels his former student.

Naruto nods. Kakashi was right. After he finished up with Kakashi, he went to visit Tsunade.

"Granny Tsunade, would you mind looking something up for me? Is it possible to hold the Sexy Jutsu for a long time, like a year? Could someone in that form you know…carry a baby?" He asks.

"I'd have to look into it. You aren't…seriously planning to ask one of them to do that though, are you?" She asks in a slightly frightened voice.

"Maybe. I mean only if it's safe. It's going to be hard to find surrogates that all three of us would approve of. You know what I mean? It might be better. I don't know. It's just an idea, I had. Doesn't mean we are going to do it. I'm just trying to explore our options." He says in a rush.

Tsunade nods. Naruto could tell she wasn't entirely convinced. But that was alright. She was going to look into it. That's what mattered.

"Well thanks. I'll see you later. I should probably get home soon. They'll worry about me, if I'm out too late." Naruto says cheerfully and heads off.

Tsunade shakes her head. She honestly didn't know where this was going. It looked like Naruto was seriously considering having children with the Uchiha brothers. She figured this was likely Sasuke's influence.

She frowns and then reconsiders that. Naruto had also grown up without a family. It would be natural that he would seek out familial bonds. Sasuke likely suggested it. But Naruto would probably happily go along with it.

"God only knows what those kids are going to be like." She mutters.

Itachi and Sasuke's intelligence combined with Naruto's chakra would be a deadly combination. And God help them all if the children were anywhere near as stubborn as their parents. The Leaf and world at large were simply just not ready for that.

"Itachi, Sasuke, I'm home!" Naruto says when he arrives back in the Uchiha District and their house.

"Welcome back." Itachi says, looking up from a book.

"Hey, Itachi. Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asks curiously and sits down on the couch next to him.

"Hey went to check on that dog that we found when we first started cleaning up the District." Itachi answers.

"Oh cool. What you reading?" The blonde inquires.

"Oh a history book. An autobiography of the First Hokage." He states in amusement.

"You really are such a geek." The blue eyed ninja says in an amused voice.

"I find that those who don't learn from history, are doomed to repeat it." Itachi replies and kisses Naruto's cheek.

Naruto feels the crow at the back of his mind. It was pondering something. The blonde got the feeling that it had something to do with the book. So he looks.

 _"I've never seen two brothers who were as close as Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Wherever one is, the other is sure to follow. This is particularly vexing in combat. Either of them alone is formidable, but together they are nearly unstoppable."_

"You think they were lovers?" Naruto asks.

"I think it's possible. It would explain a great deal." Itachi muses.

"You…think it's reincarnation." The blonde says and though he wasn't sure how he knew this exactly, he was sure of it.

"I never rule out anything. The universe works in mysterious ways sometimes." He replies.

"So you said that I could practice with you?" The blonde asks suddenly.

"Of course. I'm not someone who views what sex position you take as being the defining feature of a relationship. Besides, I imagine you will make quite the…attentive lover in this regard." He says with a smile.

"Oh definitely." Naruto agrees.

Sasuke heads into the house. The dogs were fine, he decided. He smiles when he sees Naruto and Itachi. His two most precious people on the couch and heads over to join them.

"So how is the dog?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Good. I think they are just happy to have somewhere warm and dry to stay." He answers.

"That's good." Itachi says.

Sasuke nods and gives them both a quick kiss. After the shower incident, he wasn't really sure if it was a good idea to make Naruto anymore jealous. His animalistic side was…hot. But he knew that might be dangerous to play with that fire. Sasuke was many things. But stupid wasn't one of them. Pushing his luck with Naruto when he was _Going Kyubbi,_ would definitely be stupid.

"Don't worry. I don't have a reason to be jealous. I know that. I have two gorgeous Mates, who love each other as much as they love me. I'm lucky. I just kinda got carried away is all." Naruto says, picking up on Sasuke's concern.

"Kinda?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"Alright, I got REALLY carried away. But hey, you got off on it." The blonde counters.

Sasuke feels his face heat up slightly. It was embarrassing. But he couldn't really deny that. He came. There was no denying he had found the situation incredibly erotic.

"I regret that I missed the Shower Incident." Itachi muses with a chuckle.

"Don't worry. You can always join us next time." Naruto says and kisses Itachi hotly, after grabbing him roughly by the collar.

Itachi smiles and returns the kiss with just as much passion. He enjoyed this Triad. He adored being wanted. Naruto was such an honest lover. (Well almost lover, they would make it official soon enough, he mused.) It took his breath away sometimes. He loved so fiercely.

The Marking was truly a beautiful thing. He could feel not only his pleasure, but that of his mates. The fact that he knew Sasuke was watching them and enjoying doing so, only further added to Itachi's desire. It was a dizzying experience.

"I love you both. I think I might have come up with an idea for our surrogate issue. That is if it checks out with Tsunade." He says.

"What'd you have in mind?" Both brothers ask at the same time and truly had no idea what was about to come out of the blonde's mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: ^_^ Thank you guys for all the reviews. That was by far the most reviews on a single chapter this story has had so far. The poll results are in and they were all over the place. If you guys didn't get the result you wanted, I'm sorry. But I went with majority rules on this one. We do have one tie though. So if anyone wants to break that, feel free. In this chapter we see Sasuke as a woman for the first time and Naruto gets to top Itachi (who is still a man in this lemon.) Warning Sasuke calls Itachi a dirty name :P. Fully intended to be playful and not demeaning.

 **Sexy Jutsu vs. Surrogates:** Sexy Jutsu wins by a landslide. (As far as I can tell, everyone wanted the Sexy Jutsu.)

 **Paternity/Maternity Results:** Mother Itachi 0, Mother Sasuke 2.5, Mother Naruto 5.5, and Mommy Uchihas/Daddy naruto 6.

 **Straight Lemon:** Five people said yes. Zero said no.

 **Rainbow Flavor:** One said yes to Yuri. One said no. So feel free if you guys wanna weigh in on that.

Chapter 11

"Well you know it's probably going to be hard for us to find a surrogates or multiple surrogates that we all like." Naruto begins cautiously.

"That is true. Sasuke has always been rather picky when it comes to which women he will tolerate." Itachi says.

Sasuke shrugs. He couldn't deny the accuracy of that statement. Yes, finding the right surrogate(s) was going to be difficult. But he knew in time they would manage. They always did.

"So I got to thinking, maybe it'd be easier if we did it ourselves." The blonde continues.

"You are such a loser. We are all men. We can't do THAT." Sasuke says and looks at Naruto like he suspected he might have beaten the blue eyed ninja up one too many times, like he thought his brains had gotten scrambled.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He had to admit that Sasuke had a point. Men were just biologically incapable of pregnancy. Still, this was Naruto. He was extremely unpredictable.

"Well men can't. But you know my Sexy Jutsu?" The blonde asks Sasuke.

"No. Just no. Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be? What's the longest you've ever held that? A few minutes, maybe a few hours? Do you even know if it COULD be held nine months? And even if it could, just because the outside is female, doesn't necessarily mean you have the right organs on the inside. Are you crazy? Not to mention it'd be utterly humiliating for whoever did it. No. No way in Hell. Do you hear me, loser?" Sasuke growls at him.

"Would someone mind explaining to me what the Sexy Jutsu is and why my brother is objecting so strongly to it?" Itachi asks.

"It's a jutsu that lets the loser turn into a woman. Mostly he uses it as a distraction tactic or to get what he wants out of old perverts." Sasuke mutters.

Itachi tilts his head considering this. He had to admit his curiosity was now peeked. He wondered what their lovable blonde looked like as a woman.

"Would you mind demonstrating, Naruto?" Itachi asks.

Naruto nods. He does the jutsu. Itachi blinks. Naruto was now standing in the center of some rather well placed clouds. His hair was much longer now and in pigtails. He had a rather impressive pair of large breasts, wide hips, a shapely backside, and his lower half was unmistakably female. Yes, Naruto was definitely a natural blonde.

"It seems aptly named." Itachi comments.

"He looks better as a man." Sasuke says.

"I'd be willing to be the one who carried them." Naruto offers, realizing that Sasuke seemed completely against doing it and Itachi, well Itachi hadn't come out one way or the other.

Sasuke shakes his head. The loser was out of his damn mind. The youngest Uchiha didn't know if Naruto could even hold the Jutsu that long. Even if he could, was conception actually possible? Assuming that it was, who knew what sort of effects Kyubbi might have on Naruto while he was holding that jutsu for so long. No. it was far too dangerous for Naruto to be the mother.

"The Nine Tails makes that an even bigger risk than it already is." Sasuke points out.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Itachi?" Naruto asks.

"Assuming that Tsunade believes it safe, I would be willing to attempt it. It would be my way of making amends in some small way for the past." Itachi answers and looks at Sasuke.

"Itachi, you don't have to do THAT. I forgive you. I gave you my virginity, isn't that proof enough that I don't blame you anymore?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi smiles. He kisses Sasuke's cheek. He knew that his brother had forgiven him. But he still couldn't help but feel an enormous amount of guilt. Some days it was nearly unbearable.

"I know you forgive me. But I would like to do this for you, if it's possible." He says.

Naruto blinks. Yeah, Itachi was actually willing. He wasn't so sure if Sasuke would actually let the elder Uchiha go through with it or not though.

"Itachi, you just got over a major illness. Your chakra reserves still aren't back to what they are supposed to be. The strain that a pregnancy would put on your body right now, would be massive. And that's assuming it's a normal pregnancy and this was even possible in the first place." Sasuke protests.

"So that's a no or at least not until Itachi is better." Naruto says.

"If Tsunade says it's safe and he wants to do it when he's better, it's his decision." Sasuke says and Naruto could feel the mist swirling around anxiously, in an almost violent fashion in his head.

"We wouldn't let anything happen to him, well her. You know that Sasuke." Naruto tries to reassure his soon to be lover.

"I'll do it first. You have Kyubbi. There's no way to tell if it would be safe with the Nine Tails and Itachi is still recovering. I'll do it if Tsunade thinks it's safe and when Itachi is better, if it's going well…he can join me." Sasuke says.

Naruto smiles and takes Sasuke into his arms. The blonde holds him tightly. He couldn't believe that the younger Uchiha had actually consented to well…motherhood. (Even if only for a brief time.)

"You're really brave. Don't worry though. We'll take really good care of you and Granny Tsunade is the best medic in the Fire Country. If anyone can do this safely, it'd be her." He whispers to Sasuke.

Sasuke nods. Naruto could feel his uneasiness though. But at least it was somewhat lessened after his reassurance.

"Nothing may come of this. Tsunade might very well tell us it isn't possible. So how about we focus on other matters for now?" Itachi suggests and they all go to eat dinner.

A few days later, Tsunade calls them into her office. She gestures for them to sit down. The busty blonde couldn't believe she was actually going to tell them this.

"I've run tests. For most people, this would be a very unpleasant experience. The fetus naturally draws on the mother's chakra in pregnancy. But you would also be using your chakra to maintain the jutsu in the first place. Most people would be on bed rest for almost the entire pregnancy and need regular chakra transfusions. However, the three of you have almost inhuman chakra reserves. You could manage this safely. Though, I don't think Naruto should do it. I can run the simulations for every possible medical consideration, except for Kyubbi." She explains.

"That's great news!" Naruto says and Sasuke gulps a bit.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe, as Tsunade just said. Besides, you'll be completely pampered for nine months and no one else would care for our clan better in the womb, than yourself." Itachi tries to soothe Sasuke and Naruto was relieved to see it had worked somewhat.

"I would recommend trying out the Jutsu and getting used to the form first, before attempting conception." Tsunade says.

"Of course." Itachi agrees.

The three of them leave. Sasuke couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He must truly be insane.

"Don't be scared." Naruto tells him and caresses his cheek.

"I am not scared." Sasuke growls at him.

"Alright then prove it bastard. Activate your Sharingan and copy me." Naruto says and does the Sexy Jutsu.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. It didn't look like a particularly difficult jutsu to perform. Perhaps that was to be expected. Naruto had been young when he created it.

A few seconds later, Sasuke shivers. Apparently he was naked in this form, just like Naruto…save for some flames. Instead of clouds like his lovable blonde, he had flames "tastefully" covering the important areas.

"Sasuke, you look…wow." Naruto says.

The first two things Naruto noticed were Sasuke's height and hair. She would be lucky to reach Naruto's chin. Her hair though was now much longer, reaching all the way to her rather shapely backside. It slightly resembled Madara's mane, but it was definitely more silky. She still had two bangs elegantly framing each side of her face.

Her Sharingan was on and the ruby red of her eyes was made even more alluring by the now much longer lashes surrounding them. Sasuke had always had gorgeous ivory cream colored skin, but now it looked so soft and inviting. Her facial features had "relaxed" somewhat and she now looked considerably less aloof than her former self. Sasuke had previously always had a regal air of indifference about him due to his aristocratic features.

"Okay, your Sexy Jutsu is better than mine." Naruto admits as his eyes trail south.

Suki had large creamy breasts. They were crowned by what Naruto was pretty sure were rosy pink nipples, though the flames made it hard to tell. Her stomach was toned for a woman, though decidedly "softer" than the one she'd had as a man. Bye bye six pack and hello seductive curves. Her legs were long and shapely, with powerful thighs framing her womanhood. Yes, the flames covered the more…interesting details of THAT from Naruto's eyes. But still he had seen more than enough for his "interest" to be very much aroused.

"You look beautiful. How does it feel?" Itachi murmurs appreciatively and asks.

"Colder. Awkward, especially around the chest and pelvic region. It doesn't hurt…it just feels odd to have new parts and be missing old ones." She admits.

"Well let me warm you up." Naruto says and he darts over to her, pulling Suki into his arms.

She was so tiny. Well other than her breasts and ass. Those were glorious in size. There was something exciting about being able dwarf Sasuke in this way. Naruto wanted her. Itachi got Sasuke's virginity as a man, but he could take it when Sasuke was a woman.

She smelled so good. Sasuke's new form was so soft. Naruto felt his teeth lengthening and his eyes bleeding red. He felt like a hunter who had just cornered his prey and it _**excited**_ him. He wanted to see more of her. To touch. To taste. To claim.

"I'm going to change back. I think that's enough experimenting for one day and I'll go get started on dinner." She says and shivers.

Sasuke could feel it. Whatever it was it was back and it was far more powerful than before. Naruto definitely liked him this way.

He liked Sasuke this way A LOT. The youngest Uchiha got the impression that if he stayed that way much longer, Naruto would devour her in every way possible. It was exciting, but also terrifying.

Sasuke changes back and heads inside the house. Naruto frowns. She ran away from him. That was wrong. Sasuke should never run away from him.

"It's probably for the best. You need to get a handle on your lust, Naruto. I felt it. I know Sasuke did. He's still getting used to being a woman and if you tried to grab him before he…well she was ready, the results would be disastrous." Itachi tells him.

"I know. But did you see her? I can't help it and I don't like him running away from me." Naruto growls in annoyance.

Itachi shakes his head. Oh boy. This needed to be nipped in the bud now. Sasuke hadn't been rejecting Naruto. He had just been overwhelmed by Naruto's response and frankly, Itachi likely would have been as well.

"It's just overwhelming for him. Try to be patient. The fact that he would even consider doing this at all is proof that he loves both of us deeply. He's not running away from you." Itachi says.

"Yeah. You're right. I should probably go and try to explain." Naruto says and Itachi nods.

Sasuke was in the kitchen. His hands were still shaking a bit. Naruto's lust had been so fucking intense. He still had goosebumps.

"Sasuke? Look I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you." Naruto says as he walks into the kitchen.

"You didn't scare me." Sasuke says as he chops up some tomatoes.

Naruto gives him a look that said, _Liar._ He shakes his head and wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist, nuzzling his neck. He'd make this right with his mate. He would.

"Alright…maybe a little. I guess I just feel more vulnerable as a woman. I'm not used to that body is all." Sasuke admits.

That's when Sasuke felt it. That blue fox was worried. Worried that he'd leave him. Shit. Turning back and walking away from Naruto when he clearly was feeling frisky, hadn't been his brightest idea.

 _"I love you. I'm never letting you leave me again."_ Naruto's words echo in his head.

 _"Promise me, you won't leave again? I couldn't handle it, if you did. I'd go crazy."_ Naruto's second declaration raced through his mind.

He'd left Naruto twice. It wasn't any wonder that he had abandonment issues. Now he ran off because he got skittish about Naruto's reaction to his new form. He had to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I know it takes some getting used to. But you have nothing to worry about. I would NEVER let anything happen to you. Neither would Itachi." Naruto promises him.

"I know. Naruto, I wasn't…running away from you. I was just overwhelmed. You know that I love you. I meant it when I said that I wouldn't leave you again." Sasuke says and places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Good. I just want you both so fucking badly. It's driving me a little crazy. I didn't mean to freak you out." Naruto says and captures Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss, pushing him against the kitchen counter.

"Mmm. I know the feeling." Sasuke murmurs after returning the kiss.

"Well I suppose the two of you have kissed and made up." Itachi states with some amusement as he enters the room.

"You could say that. Yeah." Naruto agrees and caresses Sasuke's cheek.

"Good. I didn't want to have to get in the middle of that. But I would have, if it came down to it. Sasuke, are you alright?" Itachi asks.

"I'm fine, Itachi. It's just…intense. You'll understand when you try the jutsu." Sasuke says.

Itachi nods. Truthfully, while Naruto's appreciation of Sasuke's new form had been more obvious, Itachi had a similar reaction. He was just better at suppressing his emotions. Even though the bond, he could "mute" them in a way. Today that was likely a good thing. Itachi wasn't really sure how Sasuke would have handled having two ninjas want to jump "her."

"How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert tonight?" Itachi suggests.

Sasuke shivers. He knew that tone of voice. Itachi was going to be well Itachi. He finds himself nodding and they head to their room.

"What'd you have in mind?" Naruto asks.

"It's going to be an issue. You're naturally possessive thanks to Kurama. So I thought that I would let you take me. That way you can "practice." Sasuke is no longer a virgin in that manner, but still you are. Don't worry, brother. You will have your turn to claim us as well. Perhaps if things go well, even later tonight." Itachi offers.

"I can definitely work with that." Naruto says, grabbing Itachi by the collar and kissing him hungrily.

Thank God for Itachi. Sasuke's new form and kiss had left the blonde rather frustrated. He smiles into the kiss, savoring the other man's taste. He was so lucky to have not one, but two beautiful lovers.

"Unlike Sasuke, I don't take issue to being called beautiful." Itachi murmurs, after returning the kiss.

"Good to know. Why don't you go lay on the bed, on your back for now?" The blonde asks and Itachi quickly does as instructed.

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto smiles. He walks over and leans over Itachi. He begins by placing butterfly kisses along the other man's neck. Itachi sighs in pleasure and runs his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Sasuke watches. There was something incredibly erotic about seeing Naruto with Itachi this way. Itachi's calm sensuality combined with Naruto's raw passion was a sinfully stunning combination.

"I never figured you for a voyeur." Naruto says to Sasuke.

"My little brother protests too much. He's just as much a sexual creature as either of us." Itachi muses and pulls Naruto's shirt over his head, sliding his hands along the blonde's muscular back.

"Mmm what do you say we give him a damn good show then?" Naruto purrs darkly at Itachi.

Itachi smiles and nods. Sasuke gulps. He had a feeling by the end of the night he was going to have one painful hardon.

Naruto kicks off his pants and boxers. He was already rock hard from earlier. He licks his lips at the gorgeous sight of Itachi, laying on the bed.

"Strip." He orders.

Sasuke blinks. There was something really hot about Naruto when he got all…bossy. There was a command in that one word that wouldn't be ignored. Itachi apparently felt the same way because he quickly complies with the order.

Naruto growls approvingly. Soon he was covering Itachi's toned chest in kisses, licks, and gentle bites. Itachi moans and reaches for the blonde's erection, which he begins to stroke masterfully. Sasuke squirms and suddenly wishes he was wearing looser pants, but couldn't look away.

"Fuck! That feels good." Naruto moans and bucks against Itachi's talented hands.

"Mmm that would be why I'm doing it, yes." Itachi teases his soon to be lover.

"Cheeky Uchihas. I tell you, I don't get any respect from my Uchiha Harem. That's it. Get on your hands and knees." The blue eyed ninja says.

Sasuke blinks. He couldn't believe that Naruto was bossing Itachi around in such a vulgar fashion. It was hard to picture his elder brother as being submissive in well anything, but especially sexually.

Itachi gets on his hands and knees, much to his younger brother's astonishment. Sasuke had to admit that Itachi did have a very nice ass. It was hard to choose which he preferred more. Naruto's or Itachi's? It didn't matter. He had them both. Sasuke smiles at this thought.

"You're a lot more obedient than Sasuke. He always tries to wiggle away when I want to see his ass." Naruto muses as he takes Itachi's manhood into his mouth and sucks hard.

"FUCK!" Itachi hisses in pleasure at the feeling of Naruto's hot mouth wrapped around his arousal.

"If I had known that a complimentary blowjob came with it, I might have been more willing to let you engage in a little spanking. Just not over your knee. That's just humiliating." Sasuke clarifies.

Naruto smirks. He'd definitely keep that in mind. Right now though, the delightful moans that Itachi was making were occupying most of his thoughts. Sasuke tasted salty. Itachi tasted sweet. He liked both though. The blonde especially liked the how Itachi's crimson red eyes looked when they were clouded with desire and desperation for his touch.

Itachi was also a sucker for oral sex. He came hard and fast. Naruto smirks and beckons Sasuke over to them. The younger Uchiha walks over in confusion.

"Itachi says it's important to prepare your lover. Why don't you help me?" The blonde asks and places his hand by Sasuke's mouth, who looks at him in confusion.

"Sasuke, I KNOW how good you are with that mouth of yours. Now suck. It shouldn't be a problem for you. I know you are used to sucking on something bigger." Naruto says and Sasuke feels his face heat up in embarrassment, before lightly taking his fingers into his mouth and making sure to coat them with his saliva.

Naruto could sense Itachi's arousal. He was getting turned on again just from knowing that Sasuke was sucking on his fingers. He couldn't even see it. But the blonde knew that was just how deep the elder Uchiha's desire went for him. The blue eyed ninja was almost positive that if he merely said Sasuke's name that would probably get Itachi going.

"That's good." Naruto says, withdrawing his hand, and slowly sliding a single digit inside Itachi who moans.

"Wow. You really are a slut, big brother." Sasuke comments when he realizes that for Itachi there apparently wasn't any awkwardness, only pleasure.

"I've had a handful of sexual partners but one or two of them were extremely thorough teachers when it came to the carnal arts." He replies to Sasuke.

"Alright. So you're a selective slut." Sasuke amends.

"Mmm Naruto, I begin to understand why you want to spank him so much. He does have a rather sassy mouth." Itachi says and bucks back against Naruto who begins to tease Itachi's tight ass faster.

"Yeah. That's what I'm saying." Naruto agrees and kisses Itachi's shoulder, while using his other hand to stroke him.

"Fuck yes! That feels so good." Itachi moans and Sasuke blushes.

It was amazing really. To see Itachi lose control like this. Naruto must be a natural or perhaps Itachi really was just a Nympho. Either way, he felt his own arousal begin to get painfully hard.

"Think you can handle me?" Naruto says after a few minutes of teasing him.

"I know I can." Came Itachi's automatic reply.

Naruto smirks at this. He removes his fingers and gets behind Itachi. Slowly, he buries himself to the hilt inside his extremely tight lover.

Naruto groans in pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this before. Itachi was so hot and tight. He wondered if everyone was this way on the inside but he doubted it. He was overcome with an animalistic lust and starts slamming into Itachi claiming in a brutally passionate way, that took both brothers' breaths away.

"Oh god!" Itachi moans and writhes underneath him, lost in pleasure.

He was suddenly very glad that he had offered himself to Naruto first. While it felt incredible to Itachi, he doubted Sasuke could have handled Naruto's ferocity.

"You'll need to go slower with him than me. But don't stop! Fuck! Feels so good." He groans and pants as he feels his second orgasm building.

"Itachi!" Naruto growls and cums with a roar, with his new lover, not far behind him.

Naruto pants and slides out of Itachi slowly. Sex was amazing. He should have done this sooner. Itachi gives him a soft smile and kisses Naruto. Naruto returns it happily.

 **End of Lemon**

"Little brother, I believe we have the matter of your calling me a slut to discuss." Itachi says.

"I was only teasing." Sasuke says and gulps.

Itachi shakes his head. He grabs Sasuke and kisses him hotly. Sasuke moans into the kiss and returns it.

"And I'm only teasing when I say that I should let Naruto bend you over his knee and give you the spanking that you have been sorely in need of for awhile." He says.

"Hey, I like that idea!" Naruto says and grins.

"Never going to happen." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Oh it will eventually. Believe it!" Naruto says with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

The Sweetest Sin

Author's Note: Thank for the reviews. ^^ They encourage me to write faster. Well no one has spoken up to break the yuri or no yuri tie, so onward we press and we'll see what happens. You still have this chapter to weigh in on that if you want.

Chapter Notation: In this chapter, Sasuke gets used to her female form. I'm not really sure if any of my readers have an objection to Sexy Jutsu Sasuke as it seemed pretty popular. But I will put warnings up for that and for any limes that occur. So for those of you who are strictly yaoi and have no interest in it, you can skip that part easily. Warning it is about ten pages long and this chapter is all about _**EMOTIONAL INTENSITY!**_

Chapter 12

 **Warning Female Sasuke**

The next day Sasuke wakes up surprisingly early. He crawls out of the bed very gingerly. He didn't want to wake either of his lovers. He heads to the bathroom and stands in front of the mirror. Quickly, he performs the Sexy Jutsu.

"Well…Naruto likes it at least." Sasuke mutters and looks in the mirror.

Sasuke notes that in this form she was much shorter, but decides that was apparently this body's way of balancing out the fact that she had grown in other places. His normally flat chest had been replaced by a pair of large breasts.

Being naturally competitive, she notes that his breasts were probably a bit bigger than Naruto's when the blonde was in this form. They weren't Tsunade level, that would be ridiculous. There was no way those could possibly be natural, could they?

"The hair is nice though." She says and runs her fingers through the extremely long wild mane, which resembled her Madara Uchiha's so greatly.

Cautiously, Sasuke slides her hand over her body and almost jumps when her hand brushes against a rosy pink nipple. Fuck! This body was super sensitive. Were all women this sensitive or was it just because she wasn't used to this form, Sasuke wondered?

"Maybe I should use the hair to cover myself up a bit." She mumbles and places her long hair over her the front of her chest in an effort to preserve some of her modesty.

Her hips were definitely wider, she notes. Her ass was certainly bigger and softer. The most jarring thing though was definitely missing her (well his) manhood. She kept looking down there expecting to see it and instead saw well…what'd you expect to see on a woman.

"Probably a good idea to get used to being touched down there." She decides and cautiously slides her hand between her legs, rubbing her womanhood.

Shit! It seemed women were just as sensitive down there as men. Hell Sasuke might even say they were more so. She moans.

"Naruto is going to be sorry he slept in this morning." Itachi says, entering the room to the rather erotic sight of Sasuke's gentle explorations of her new body.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke says, flailing, and almost falls on her ass.

Fortunately, Itachi had lightning quick reflexes. He catches her in his arms. Her elder brother kisses her forehead affectionately and smiles down at her.

"You shouldn't feel so self-conscious. Truly, Sasuke you are beautiful in either form. Who can blame Naruto for his reaction?" He asks.

Sasuke blushes deeply. That was something else she discovered that day. She was far more prone to blushing as a woman than as a man.

"You won't tell him, will you?" She asks.

"No. I don't see a reason to. You are doing the smart thing, trying to get used to this form before…everything." He informs her.

"Yeah. I thought so too. I mean Naruto is…" She trails off.

"Very eager to help you explore this new form. I know. I feel the same way." Itachi says.

"But you're not so…primal about it." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh believe me, I am. I just have learned to control my more basic instincts better than Naruto. It's not entirely his fault. Kyubbi influences him and he is five years younger than me. Five years can make quite a difference when it comes to these sort of matters." Itachi explains.

Sasuke backs up until she was against the wall. Itachi wanted her like this. She couldn't let him do it. It was one thing when they were the same gender, pregnancy wasn't an option. But if they slipped up in this form and she got pregnant, they'd be risky having children with major birth defects.

"Sasuke, I'm not an animal. I can control myself. Besides, you don't need to be so frightened. There are MANY activities that we can enjoy with each other in this form that won't result in pregnancy. That and you can always perform the jutsu and I can wear a condom. If that doesn't reassure you, well…I adore your backside in either form." He offers.

"Oh. Okay." Sasuke says and nods.

"How does it feel now that you've assumed this form twice?" Itachi asks generally curious.

"A little better. But this body is so sensitive." She mumbles with a blush.

"Ah good. That just means you can enjoy our lovemaking even more." He says and walks over to Sasuke, pulling her into his arms, and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

This kiss was different. Normally Itachi was such a tender and seductive kisser. There was still seduction in this kiss, but also domination. Itachi, Sasuke realized was getting off on playing the part of a conqueror. He meant it when he said he felt the same way as Naruto.

She shyly kisses back. The young woman moans when his tongue begins to seduce hers and gasps when she felt Itachi grab her by the ass. He lifts her off the floor by a few inches, balancing out the height difference.

"Sasuke, go sit on the edge of the tub. I'll help you get used to this form. Don't worry, I'm not planning on taking you just yet." He assures her and Sasuke heads over to the tub, sitting on it.

 **Warning Straight Lime**

"Itachi, what are you planning on doing?" Sasuke asks a bit nervously.

"Tasting you. Women tend to enjoy oral sex as much as men and it will certainly help you get more…used to your new body faster." He says.

"Ohhh." Sasuke says and instinctively shuts her legs rather tightly.

"Sasuke, don't hide from me. If you do, I will flip you over and spank you until you learn to behave." He warns her and Sasuke shivers at the threat (or was it a promise?).

Sasuke gulps. She spreads her legs after that. Itachi smiles at her reassuringly before burying his head between her thighs. Sasuke gasps when she feels him begin making love to her with his mouth.

She could feel his lips gently brush against her sensitive flesh in a loving kiss. His tongue lavishes her adoringly and he even sucked at her clit. Fuck! It was so intense. It felt like her body was on fire, while at the same time a damn was going to burst inside her. So incredibly good.

"That's it. Just relax and enjoy it. Do you like it when I touch you this way? You must, you are already so wet." He murmurs approvingly before going back to his task.

Sasuke pants, moans, and whimpers helplessly. Oh God! Oh God! It felt so good! She writhes lost in pleasure. Oh fuck! She could feel herself get soaked with desire and her womanhood humming with the need to find release. She was so close!

"Cum for me, Sasuke." He growls at her and sucks hard on her clit.

Sasuke came with a roar. She could swear she saw lights flashing behind her eyes. Her orgasm was so intense, she was glad she was sitting down. She would have fallen otherwise.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been asleep when he felt it. His Mating Connection was going crazy from Sasuke's side. The pure, raw pleasure. It was indescribable. Something had him excited in a BIG way.

He follows the bond to the bathroom. When he opens the door his eyes widen. He hadn't been expecting that. Sasuke was a woman again and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Itachi's head was between her thighs and it was clear from the sounds she was making that he was pleasuring her with his mouth.

 _"Cum for me, Sasuke."_ He hears Itachi order her and Sasuke did.

Fuck the sounds she was making were glorious. So filled with need and unashamed of her desire for more. Naruto's cock got rock hard almost instantly and he felt his eyes bleed red.

Sasuke looks up. She had felt raw hot lust and it wasn't just coming from Itachi. That's when she saw Naruto standing in the doorway. His eyes were red. She gulps.

"Next time, wake me up." Naruto says as he strides inside the bathroom.

"Sorry. Sasuke decided to explain his, well her body. I found her doing so and wanted to help her…adjust. She tastes so sweet." Itachi murmurs and kisses Naruto.

Naruto returns the kiss. He groans feeling Itachi's tongue against his. He could taste her on the other man's tongue. The elder Uchiha was right. She did taste sweet. Naruto purrs darkly with pleasure.

It wasn't enough though. Naruto wanted to taste her directly. He heads over to her and Sasuke actually backs away from him. That's when he sensed it. Sasuke was afraid of HIM.

"Don't be scared. I'd never hurt you. You know that. You know how much I love you. Let me show you." Naruto murmurs and caresses her cheek gently and Sasuke leans into his touch, his…well her fear abating somewhat.

He smiles. That was better. The blonde realized that his desire for her could be overwhelming through the bond. He had to work on that. But he'd show her that there was nothing to fear.

He was going to make love to his Mate. He was going to make her feel just as good as Itachi did. And he was going to give her what she wanted, a child. He smiles fondly at the thought of Sasuke's belly growing round with their child. It would be perfect.

"You're jealous of Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

"Maybe a little. You let him make love to you. You let him use his mouth on you in this form. You run away from me." Naruto remarks, suddenly feeling more than a little bitter.

"Naruto, it's not like that! You know it isn't. Itachi took me first because I was as virgin and so were you. That's why you got to take him first. So it'd be less painful." Sasuke argues.

"I know that. I get the logic of it. But still you run from me in this form. You're scared of me. You let HIM touch you, but not me." Naruto growls.

"I'm just…not used to it. The Mark's connection is so intense. You're lust is so primal. I'm not…ready to be taken like this. I need time to get used to it and I know that you want me now. So I get a little…what I mean is, I don't mean to make you feel like I'm running away from you. I'm not." She says.

"Am I a bad mate? Is that why?" He asks.

"What?! No. You are an amazing Mate." Sasuke says and stands up, kissing him to reassure Naruto.

He kisses back and holds her tightly. He was never letting her go. He'd prove himself to her somehow. He would.

Sasuke shivers at the feelings through the bond. The desperation. The lust. The fear. It made him dizzy. She tries to convey that she loved him. That she didn't want to leave. How happy she was with him, all through her kiss.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted." Naruto murmurs and breaks the kiss, still holding her.

"It's fine. You can't help it. I've hurt you before. It's only natural that you'd feel insecure. But I love you. I want to be with you and Itachi forever. And I can't wait to hold our child in my arms." She murmurs and leans into him.

"Sasuke, perhaps you should let Naruto help you adjust a bit as well?" Itachi suggests and she nods.

"No. Not if you aren't comfortable with it. I'd never force you to do anything, if you didn't want to." Naruto says firmly.

"Naruto, I want you. Don't ever doubt that." Sasuke says and shyly places one of Naruto's hands on her breasts and the other between her legs.

"You sure?" He asks and Sasuke nods.

"I'll make you feel good. I promise." He tells her and caresses her breasts with one hand, his tongue tracing circles around her nipple, and his hand rubbing against her womanhood.

"Nhh! Naruto!" Sasuke moans and bucks against his hand, her nipples tightening in arousal.

"Moan for me, Sasuke. Let me know how good I make you feel." He growls at her darkly and takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

Sasuke had no problem doing just that. She moans wantonly and loudly, writhing against him. Oh God. His hot mouth around her breast and his other hand teasing her down there. It felt so good. She felt herself getting aroused again, the feeling of the damn was back and with a vengeance.

He lavishes her breasts by sucking, nipping, licking, kissing, and squeezing on them. Naruto finds her clit and rubs his thumb against it harshly. His fingers explore her soaked womahood until he found her opening and he slides one inside her.

"Oh God! Naruto. More please!" She moans desperately and whimpers, leaning against him.

Naruto smirks. He could please his Mate. He knew that he could. He rubs her clit harder and pumps his finger in and out of her inner core.

It was different than with Itachi. She was so wet and even hotter than he was. She was extremely tight, but less so. He figured that this was because he had taken Itachi from behind and this was an entrance that the other man just didn't have. He loved the sounds she made though and the feeling of her breasts.

"Fuck!" She cries out in pleasure as she achieves carnal bliss for the second time that morning.

"Anytime you want, we will." Naruto tells her, kissing her heatedly, and removing his finger from inside her.

 **End Straight Limes and Female Sasuke**

"See you have no reason to be jealous?" Itachi says and heads over to Nartuo, taking him into his hand after tugging off his pants, and stroking the blonde until he came.

"I guess not. Sorry, Itachi. I don't want you to think that I was blaming you. I just thought that Sasuke didn't want me and kinda lost it." He admits.

"You are such a loser. Do you really think that I would be in this form in the first fucking place if I didn't love you both with everything that I am?" Sasuke scoffs as he changes back to his male form.

"That's our Sasuke. Some things never change." Itachi muses and Sasuke nods.

"I don't know how you always turn " _I love yous,"_ into an insult somehow." Naruto states.

"It's a gift." Sasuke says with a shrug, looking down, and was oh so VERY relieved to see a certain part of his anatomy back.

"Oh it's just he way he's wired. He's afraid of getting close to people so has to put some distance between himself and them, usually by using insults as a self-defense mechanism." Itachi observes.

"I can't believe you just gave me oral sex and then turned into my shrink." Sasuke grumbles.

"The two are supposed to be mutually exclusive? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize this." Itachi says.

"God, I love you two." Naruto says and kisses Itachi heatedly, who returns it eagerly.

Itachi smiles into the kiss. Naruto's lust for him was just as strong as it was for Sasuke. In a way, maybe it was even stronger. The blonde didn't have the same fear of abandonment with him as he did with his foolish little brother.

"I felt that thought. Fuck you, Itachi." Sasuke growls.

"As I said, I don't mind letting you dominant me now and then. You are the one who has the insecurity issues when it comes to sexual positions and well everything else, outside of combat." His brother informs him.

"Oh that's it!" Sasuke snarls and gets ready to attack Itachi.

"Sasuke, calm down. We are Mates. We shouldn't attack each other." Naruto says.

"You're right. Even if he's being an asshole, he's still my Mate." Sasuke sulks and turns away, crossing his arms.

"You are always so overdramatic. It's no wonder you make the perfect woman." Itachi says.

"Fuck you!" He seethes.

"Such a foul mouth for someone who was moaning so sweetly for me only a few moments ago." Itachi chides him.

Sasuke couldn't even respond to that. He just sputters in outrage. Naruto sighs and kisses Sasuke's cheek.

"Itachi, stop provoking him. Sheesh. He's already sensitive enough about becoming a woman in the first place and you know that." The blonde says and quickly pulls his pants back on.

"I know. We both appreciate your sacrifice, Sasuke. I mean that with the utmost sincerity. Forgive me for taunting you?" Itachi asks.

"Maybe. But your ass is going to the market and picking us up some more tomatoes. We are almost out." Sasuke says and Itachi laughs.

"Adorable, as always…even when you are sulking. Alright." Itachi says and kisses Sasuke's forehead, before heading off.

"Were we really almost out of tomatoes?" Naruto asks.

"No. But one can never have too many tomatoes. That and the bastard deserves some punishment after all that. He can walk through the market with a hardon." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"You're evil." The blonde says.

"I know." Sasuke says smugly.

"Just one of the many reasons why I love you." Naruto says and wraps his arms around Sasuke.

"I love you for too many reasons to list. We'd be old men by the time I was done." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Awe. See, bastard? You can be romantic." Naruto replies.

"Don't push it." Sasuke responds.

"Alright. Alright." Naruto says with a smile and sits on the couch, pulling Sasuke into his lap.

Sasuke smiles and cuddles up to Naruto. The blonde loved how cuddly Sasuke actually was. But he knew once again that if he ever mentioned it, the other man would stop doing it. So he made a point of it never to use the C word in front of his almost lover.

"Did you mean it when you said you couldn't wait to hold our baby in your arms?" Naruto asks softly.

"Of course, I did." Sasuke responds automatically and lays his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Good. I feel the same way. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Naruto inquires curiously.

"Well I always figured I'd have lots of kids. So naturally, I assumed that sooner or later, I'd have sons and daughters. I don't know. I think it'd be hard on a girl to grow up in a house with three men…unless she had other sisters. But at the same time, a girl might be easier. My family doesn't have the best luck when it comes to boys." He mutters.

"So that's a conflicted?" Naruto asks.

"I'll love them no matter the gender." Sasuke says.

"I know that. I am just glad you didn't give that bullshit answer that you didn't care, as long as they were healthy. That is such a cop out." The blue eyed ninja muses.

"Yes, it is. What about you?" Sasuke asks.

"Both really. I mean if we have a girl, she'll be daddies little girl and she'd look so cute in her princess dresses. If we have a boy, I think it will be a mini you. And I remember how fucking adorable you were as a kid with your big bubble eyes." Naruto says with a smile.

"I did not have bubble eyes." Sasuke protests.

"Oh yes, you did. Don't even bother to deny it. We went to the Academy together. I know bubble eyes when I see them and those were definitely bubble eyes." The blonde insists.

"You really are such a loser. They were not." Sasuke scoffs.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." He states.

"I've been thinking, if I'm going to be a woman for nine months…it'd probably be easier not to have to explain that we are using the Sexy Jutsu to conceive. You can just claim that I'm one of the surrogates from another village." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. That'd probably be easier. But in that case we are going to need to give you another name. We can't call you Sasuke in public. Sasuke is a guy's name." The other ninja muses.

"No, really? You don't say?" His almost lover replies sarcastically.

"Easy on the sarcasm there. You might break your sarcasm meter at that rate." Naruto teases.

"I doubt it. It's served me pretty faithfully all these years. But you are right. I'm going to need a woman's name, if we are going to make this convincing." Sasuke muses.

"How about Suki? It's sort of close to your real name. It's got most of the same letters. It means beloved." Naruto suggests.

"It'll work." Sasuke says.

"We'll have to ask Itachi about this, when he gets back from fetching yoru tomatoes." The blue eyed ninja states.

"Mhm." Sasuke says and cuddles into Naruto further.

"So other than wanting kids, is there anything else you want that I should I know about?" He inquires.

"Mmm. No that's about it. You know all my deepest, darkest secrets and desires by now. Hell, you know that I'm in love with Itachi. It's kinda hard to top that one." Sasuke mutters.

"Do you still feel…ashamed of that?" The other ninja asks.

"Most of the time no. Sometimes, it enters my head though. It's easier here. No one else is around. So it's normal. But out there, it's different. If we wanted, we could hold hands. We could kiss. I can't really do that with Itachi in public." Sasuke says.

"Well you could. It'd just cause much more of a stir." Naruto observes and Sasuke nods.

"And I can't help but wonder sometimes, what mother and father would think." He admits.

"Ohhh. Yeah." Naruto says and doesn't know what to say to that one.

"Mother, I think would pity us. She'd think we were sick. She'd probably try to fix us and hope that it was a phase or that we were under some enemy ninja's jutsu." Sasuke continues.

"What about your father?" Naruto dares himself to ask.

"He'd say that we brought shame upon the clan. He might blame Itachi for corrupting me. But more than likely, he'd probably disown us both and mother would protest on our behalf. My father was very traditional. I don't know if he could wrap his head around either of us loving a man, let alone each other." He says.

"Those assessments are likely accurate." Itachi says, having entered the living room without their noticing.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cries out.

"Sasuke, we are Mates now. There is really no point in even trying to keep secrets. I might not have heard the exact words, but your feelings are rather easy to read." Itachi says.

"Don't get mad at him. I asked him." Naruto says.

"I'm not angry with him. I could never be angry with Sasuke, especially not for telling what he views as being the truth." The older Uchiha replies.

"Oh. Well good." The blonde says.

"And Sasuke is right, unfortunately we can never be as affectionate in public with each other as we are with you. Not without creating quite the controversy. But that's alright. I have you in public and both of you in private. AS for what our parents would have said, it doesn't matter." Itachi tells Sasuke and kisses his cheek.

"What do you mean?" His brother asks.

"I know how I feel about you. I love you. Even if the massacre had never happened, I would have found a way to tell you of my feelings. You might or might not have returned them, but love can not be denied." He answers Sasuke and smiles at his Mates adoringly.


	13. Chapter 13

The Sweetest Sin

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this one is a bit late. I got caught up on some of my other stories. Yeah most of this chapter is a lemon. Male Naruto x Male Sasuke.

 _ **Dangerous Love:**_ Naruto x Sasuke and Itachi x Gaara. It is a NaruSasu or NaruSasuNaru. It's a prison story.

Chapter 13

A few days later, Naruto arrives home from working with Kakashi. He smiles when he sees Sasuke training. Itachi was half watching Sasuke and half reading some book. The elder Uchiha was feeling better, but still not up to the rough and tumble that was training with his youngest brother.

Naruto admired the view. A shirtless Sasuke was always a gorgeous sight. Both of his lovers were so graceful and gorgeous. Watching Sasuke fight was pure poetry in motion.

He felt his teeth lengthen. Speaking of rough and umble, he decided at that moment that today would be the day. He was going to finally claim his youngest mate.

"Your form is exceptional today, Sasuke. It seems I am not the only one who thinks so." Itachi states in amusement.

Itachi held felt Naruto's appreciation. He couldn't blame the handsome blonde. He enjoyed admiring his brother as well.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Naruto was feeling so frisky now. He still didn't think that Sasuke was quite ready to be taken as a woman. His first time with Naruto should be as a man, as that was the form that the blue eyed ninja had first fallen in love with.

"Thanks." Sasuke says to his brother and then feels Naruto's presence.

"Sasuke, Itachi, come with me." Naruto says and holds out his hands for the brothers to take.

Sasuke takes it and laces his fingers with Naruto. The blonde was in the middle of the Uchiha brothers, so Itachi held his hand as well. The three of them take off.

Sasuke wasn't sure where they were going exactly. He just knew that Naruto had a place in mind. He could feel how much Naruto wanted him and it made him shiver. He could also feel that Itachi realized it as well.

"Naruto, why are we at the Academy?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I have to admit, I am wondering that myself." Itachi muses out loud and looks at the blonde for clarification.

"This is where we had our first kiss. You remember, right?" The blonde asks and Sasuke shakes his head in amusement.

It was kinda hard to forget THAT incident. He was sure that even after all these years people were still talking about it. It had been an accident. But still it wasn't every day you saw two Academy boys kissing.

"That wasn't a real kiss. It was an accident. But yeah, I remember." Sasuke answers.

"It still counts. So I thought it would be romantic if our first time happened where our first kiss did." Naruto says.

"Ohhh." Sasuke says, now suddenly getting it.

Naruto smiles and leads them inside. It was late enough that all the students and even Iruka would be home by now. Of course the Academy door was locked, but Naruto wouldn't be a very good ninja if that stopped him. He picks the lock with ease.

"Interesting. I would have expected you to merely blow the door up. I never would have guessed you were capable of picking a lock." Itachi muses and Naruto gives the elder Uchiha a good smack to his ass for that comment.

"It looks exactly the same." Naruto marvels and Sasuke couldn't help but nod.

Sasuke finds his old seat and sits down on the chair. In a flash, Naruto was soon sitting in Sasuke's lap. The blonde captures his lips in a heated, loving kiss. The youngest Uchiha found himself moaning into it and wraps his arms around the blue eyed ninja's neck.

"Somehow I am certain that kiss was more passionate than your first." Itachi muses.

His younger brother could only nod. He felt a little breathless when he saw Naruto's beautiful blue eyes clouded with adoration and lust. He smiles and breaks the kiss, tugging at the blonde's lower lip playfully.

"Yeah. The first time it was mostly a clashing of our mouths and even teeth. The bastard has gotten a lot better at it since then." Naruto says cheerfully, sliding Sasuke's shirt over his had slowly.

Naruto still couldn't get over just how fucking gorgeous his lovers were. He had always been fascinated by Sasuke's chest since the first time got a good look at it. Sasuke had been wearing damn white shirt and because it was open, the blonde had gotten quite the view.

Half the time Naruto was sure that perverted snake had "dressed Sasuke up" (or maybe he should say, "dressed Sasuke down") for his own pleasure. Sasuke had never had an awkward phase. He'd gone from boy to man almost seamlessly and that included his deliciously well sculpted chest.

"Really, my chest is what gets you going?" Sasuke asks with a smirk, having felt Naruto's admiration through the bond.

"Well everything about you two gets me going, but yeah. Oh and that's in either form. You have amazing breasts as a woman and muscles as a man." He says with a grin and runs his hands along the muscular planes of his soon to be lover, gleefully.

"You really are such a loser." Sasuke says in amusement and lets out a quiet sigh of pleasure, enjoying being caressed in such a fashion.

Sasuke tries to squirm away. He felt the change in Naruto's demeanor almost instantly. But he was just a second too slow. Naruto got off of the chair quickly and somehow managed to push Sasuke so he was laying with his chest flat against the desk, bent over the side of it.

"Don't you even fucking think about it! I mean it!" Sasuke growls at him.

Itachi chuckles. He couldn't really blame Naruto for his spanking kink. Sasuke did have an ass that was made for the activity and the fact that he was constantly challenging Naruto, likely just added fuel to that fire.

"It's cute that you think you are in charge here." Naruto whispers hotly into Sasuke's ear, nibbling on it as he slides off the other man's pants.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." Sasuke growls and tries to get off the desk.

"No, stay there. You look perfect just the way you are." Naruto tells him and places his hands on Sasuke's hips firmly, keeping him down.

"Sasuke, you can stop the feigned protests. We are Mates and can feel what the others do." Itachi says and saunters over, quickly removing Sasuke's boxers.

Naruto nods gratefully at Itachi and quickly strips. The blonde had always known that Sasuke would put up a fight. He always did. That was just one of the many things, he loved about him.

"Just relax. I'll make you feel good like Itachi did." Naruto murmurs and places some soft kisses along his youngest mate's collarbone.

"You k-now that isn't fair." Sasuke sighs in pleasure at the gentle necking.

"Maybe not. But it makes you feel good and stop arguing so much. So yeah, I'm gonna cheat if I have to." The blue eyed ninja says and sucks hard on Sasuke's neck, hard enough to leave a dark mark.

Sasuke shuts his eyes. That felt good. He didn't know why his neck was so sensitive, only that it was. This was a fact that Naruto never failed to take advantage of.

Maybe he was being silly. Itachi had taken him and that hadn't changed their relationship. Naruto wouldn't view him as the weakest mate, if he let him claim him, would he? He'd already taken Itachi. Still old habits die hard and it was hard to fight back the urge to throw the blonde off of him and try to make love to Naruto first.

"You are so competitive." Naruto says, picking up on what his Mate was feeling.

"Like you aren't." Sasuke mutters.

"Never said that. You look so gorgeous bent over the desk like this." Naruto says, taking Sasuke into his hand and stroking him.

"Nhhh! Fuck!" Sasuke groans and bucks into the talented touches.

Itachi watches in amusement and in desire. Sasuke might put up a front, but he was aware that his younger brother did enjoy being chased. It made him feel wanted. And well, the sight of Naruto playing with the younger Uchiha's dick, always was a glorious one.

He walks over. While he was perfectly content to allow Naruto to dominate Sasuke, he didn't think he had the self-control necessary to be merely a voyeur. No, his two mates were far too stunning to resist.

"Would you care for me to distract him, so that he doesn't act difficult? We both know that he does have a tendency to do that." Itachi offers slyly.

"Yeah. Distract away." Naruto says.

"It will require you both to stand of course." The elder Uchiha informs him and the other two men stand.

Naruto smiles and kisses Sasuke. He could feel through the bond what Itachi had in mind. The blue eyed ninja couldn't disagree with his "evil" plan. Sasuke kisses back and moans when Itachi conducts his sneak attack. The elder Uchiha takes Sasuke completely into his mouth, having sunk to his knees.

"F-uck!" Sasuke groans, breaking the kiss.

"We're about to. Just enjoy it. God, you have no idea how badly, I want you." The blonde tells him, caressing his cheek and standing behind Sasuke.

Sasuke would have responded to that, he really would have. But it was just so hard to think of anything at the moment. Itachi's hot, wet mouth was wrapped around his dick and sucking him off like there was no tomorrow. He pants and wills himself not to give into the impulse to fuck his other lover's wonderfully talented mouth.

"You both look so pretty together." Naruto sayas, kissing Sasuke's ear, while running his hands over Sasuke's chest, sensually and tugging on a nipple.

"Loser, what did I say about calling us pretty?" Sasuke moans and bucks his hips move in time with Itachi's sucking.

"You're right. You're both beautiful. Now, suck." Naruto tells him, holding his hand by Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke was about to tell Naruto to fuck off for the beautiful comment and the orders. But Itachi nips Sasuke's manhood playfully, causing Sasuke to yip, and take Naruto's fingers into his mouth.

"Thanks Itachi. You were right. Of course he was going to be difficult. But he's so worth it." Naruto says and gets a dirty look from Sasuke, who nips his fingers lightly in punishment for that comment.

"Bastard, watch your teeth. " Naruto chides him, removing his hand from his mouth, and uses the other one to part Sasuke's legs.

"You watch your mouth and I'll watch my teeth." He counters.

Sasuke squirms when he feels Naruto kiss his neck and run his other hand along his back and ass adoringly. He could feel Naruto and Kyubbi's chakra surrounding him. But instead of burning like he expected, it felt good. Like he was being lovingly cocooned.

"Nhhh." He says and his eyes lull in pleasure, he could feel Naruto smile through the kiss he had placed on his shoulder and then he squirms when the blonde slides a finger inside him.

Itachi distracts him from his discomfort by sucking harder. Sasuke cries out in pleasure when his orgasm overtakes him. Naruto uses this to his advantage and explores Sasuke.

His touch wasn't as practiced as Itachi's. It was less predictable and faster, a bit rougher. Sasuke knew that he was trying to be gentle though.

"You always taste so sweet, even if you like to pretend to be bitter." Itachi observes and stands up, kissing Sasuke as Naruto adds another finger inside him.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and squirms at the sensation of Naruto exploring him. He wasn't a virgin anymore, but still it was awkward at first. That's when Naruto found his spot and he moaned loudly.

"That's better." Naruto says with a smile and removes his hands.

Sasuke whirls around and captures Naruto's lips with his in a heated kiss. He takes Naruto into his hand and strokes him. The blonde hisses in pleasure.

Fuck! There was just something about having Sasuke touch him like this. Maybe he'd always been that little kid that was desperate to get the other man's attention. Perhaps that was why, but almost nothing got him harder faster than the touch of his Mates. With Itachi it was always a sensual seduction, with Sasuke it was an erotic battle for supremacy.

"Are you really comparing us, right now?" Sasuke demands.

"A little. I love you both equally. Just in di-fferent ways." The blonde pants out and Sasuke shakes his head, stroking him faster.

"Clearly, I'm not doing my job as your Mate right. You shouldn't be able to think about anything else but me right now and how badly you want to get off." Sasuke growls at him, kissing him in a primal fashion, and strokes him even faster.

Naruto growls and soon spills his release into Sasuke's hand. He could feel Itachi's amusement from Sasuke's little speech. His bastard was also feeling particularly smug at getting the blonde off just from a little kissing and a stroking.

"That's it. Your ass is going back to the desk." Naruto orders him.

"Make me." Sasuke says and Naruto does just that.

He grabs his feisty Mate by the arm and drags him back to the desk. After quite the interesting struggling, he gets Sasuke bent over the desk. Naruto growls and bites down on the Mating Mark.

"Mine." He reminds him and slowly buries himself deep inside his lover.

"Naruto! Fuck!" Sasuke pants and squirms wildly underneath him.

 _Hot and tight._ Naruto groans in pleasure. Finally, he was with Sasuke in the way they were always supposed to be. He licks his Mating Mark affectionately and starts moving slowly inside him.

It took every ounce of self-control he had not to just drive himself as fast as he could into his new lover. Fuck, he felt so good. Sasuke and Itachi were made just for them. His beautiful Mates.

"Naruto, I want you. You don't have to hold back. I'm not a fucking doll." Sasuke informs him.

Well that did it. That was really all that Naruto needed. He bites down on the Mating Mark once again and slams into his lover's spot again and again. Saskue was practically dizzy with pleasure. Every time the blood hit that spot inside him, he swore he could see stars.

 _MINE. MINE. MINE._ That was what was going through Naruto's head as he joyfully claimed his youngest mate. Fuck it felt so good to be inside him. He was pretty sure he was going to explode soon.

"Sasuke, I'm going to cum." Naruto snarls in pleasure and Sasuke yells as he finds his own release, Naruto joining him almost instantly.

 **End Lemon**

"That was quite a show. It's unfortunate you broke the desk. I do hope Iruka won't be too upset about that." Itachi muses.

"Eh we can always replace it." Naruto says and nuzzles Sasuke affectionately, as he slides himself out of his lover.

"It was old anyway." Sasuke mutters and allows Naruto to pull him into his arms for more cuddling.

Itachi chuckles. But he finds himself nodding. Soon enough they manage to dress and head home.

"Loser, what was that thing with your chakra?" Sasuke murmurs once they were all in bed.

"I don't know. It just kinda happens naturally I guess." The blonde responds.

"He was coaxing you in a way. You were being rather defiant. The demon decided to make you more compliant by seducing you with chakra." Itachi explains.

"How do you know this shit?" The blue eyed ninja demands to know.

"I was with the Akatsuki for many years. Their primary mission was to collect the Tailed Beasts. We did our research." Itachi offers with a shrug at the question.

"Doesn't matter. It felt good." Sasuke admits and cuddles into his Mate.s

"I love you, bastard. And you to, Itachi." The blonde says and flashes them both a stunning smile.

"I love you both. But you are still a loser." Sasuke replies and places a quick kiss on Naruto and Itachi's lips.

"And I love both of you. I see no need to come up with insulting, though affectionate nicknames." The eldest Uchiha admits with a chuckle.

"It's a habit." They both say quickly.

A few days later, Naruto notices Sasuke look at a book rather intently. Naruto walks over curiously. He wondered what could have Sasuke's attention so thoroughly captivated.

"Hey, bastard. What's that?" He asks.

"Nothing." Sasuke says quickly and hides it.

"Foolish little brother, do you really think that you can keep secrets from Nrauto? You never could, especially not now that we are Mates." Itachi says, as he strides over.

"Yeah! So just tell me. Cause I'll find out one way or another. You now that I will." Naruto says flashing his youngest Mate a grin.

Sasuke sighs. He hands Naruto the book. It was a bit embarrassing to get caught. But oh well, he was going to find out anyway.

"A baby name book?" Itachi asks in surprise.

"It's important to choose good names." Sasuke says defensively.

"Bastard, you are so cute. You are going to make such a good mother." Naruto teases him and kisses his cheek.

"I am not a mother! I'm going to be a father!" He grumbles.

"Well you'll be a mother for awhile. So will Itachi if things go right. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it's cute that you were looking up baby names. Did you find any you like so far?" He asks curiously.

"Not really. It'd be easier if I knew if it was a boy or a girl." He mutters.

"Well I would just suggest looking up examples for both." Itachi states with a sly smile.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Sasuke does want a lot of kids. I really don't have a problem with it. He's really fuck-able in either form and I love kids anyway. Besides, I bet the kids will be really cute, especially if they get Sasuke's bubble eyes when they are little." He says.

"I DIDN'T HAVE FUCKING BUBBLE EYES, YOU MORON!" Sasuke hisses.

"Yes, Sasuke. You had bubble eyes. They were utterly adorable in every way. There is really no point in protesting otherwise. I remember them quite well." Itachi muses.

"You two are impossible!" The youngest Uchiha protests.

"You love us anyway." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke's cheek.

"Well yeah. I'm not going to argue that. I'm just say you are both really impossible. And by the way, you both had your turn. So it's my turn to top you two." Sasuke says smugly.

Itachi kisses Sasuke's forehead. He would always be adorable The elder Uchiha really didn't have an issue with assuming the more submissive role. He wondered if Naruto would go along with it though.

"Fair is fair. I have no issue with that." Itachi tells him.

"I don't know, do you really think you could handle me?" Naruto taunts Sasuke.

"Thank you, Itachi. At least one of my Mates has a sense of fair play. And I don't think I can, loser. I fucking know I can." Sasuke growls at him and lunges at him.

"Bring it, bastard!" Naruto says with a laugh.

Soon they were a whirlwind of playful kicks, punches, and bodies spinning around. Itachi shakes his head. Some things would never change. Whether rivals, friends, or lovers…Sasuke and Naruto would always fight about everything. This apparently included even sexual positions.

"You know, I think he gets off on watching us fight." Naruto murmurs to Sasuke.

"I think he does to. Itachi is weird that way." The younger Uchiha agrees with his blonde lover.

"I am not weird." Itachi protests.

"Yes, you are. But that's why we love you. You are just as weird as us. That's why we fit so perfectly together." Naruto says.

"Loser, you are such a sap." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"He is quite romantic when he wants to be, yes." Itachi agrees.

"Oh great. Now you are both double teaming me. Come on, could you at least be naked when you do that?" The blue eyed man asks in a pouty fashion.

"Itachi? What do you think?" Sasuke asks.

"Hmm it does seem like a reasonable request. Though the fact we are outside does make it a little less so." Itachi replies.

"Oh come on, no one else is in this District besides us." Naruto whines.

"I beg to differ. Though I suppose you weren't kidding when you said the relationship was an equitable one." Kakashi muses.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! When did you get here?" Naruto sputters.

"Oh about five minutes ago. You and Sasuke were just distracted by your play fight. Does that happen a lot Itachi?" He asks.

"It's quite the regular occurrence, I must admit." Itachi confesses.

"Ah well, I suppose it's only to be expected. They have always fought like cats and dogs. I don't know why I would expect anything differently now that they are Mates." Kakashi says with a smile.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asks.

"I have an important mission for all of you. It's a diplomatic one to the Snow Country. Itachi, I can understand if you want to sit this one out. You must still be exhausted from your long recovery." He offers sympathetically.

"How long is the mission?" Naruto asks.

"I'd say it's at least going to take two weeks, maybe as long as two months." The CopyCat ninja answers his former student's question.

"I am going with them. Being away from either of them for that long would be nearly unbearable." He answers.

"Alright! Guess we better suit up and head off. Lots of snuggling by the fireplace is in order. Damn the Snow Country is cold." Naruto says.

"Snuggling?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Did I say snuggling? I meant…enjoying each other's company by the fireplace." He says.

"Yes, you did say snuggling." Itachi says and Kakashi snickers, well one thing was for sure, there would never be a dull moment with those three.


	14. Chapter 14

The Sweetest Sin

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and sorry this one is late. I got side tracked by some of my other stories. _**Winter's Embrace**_ is now finished. It's a Naruto x Sasuke, Greek Mythology Style story with some Kisame x Itachi for a side pairing thrown in. Anyway, onto the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Viewers Choice:** Should the lingerie be worn by female Sasuke or female Itachi or no?

 **Chapter Notation:** I went back and revised this chapter. I decided I should probably ask about the clothing thing first. ^^. I don't want to scare off any of my readers. So I apologize for any confusion.

Chapter 14

A few days later and the trio had arrived in the Snow Country. They were given a cabin close to the palace. Apparently, the Princess remembered Naruto and Sasuke so she wanted to honor them by giving the group some extra privacy.

Of course the term cabin was a bit of an understatement. This could have easily passed for a mansion. Sasuke and Itachi found the fireplace almost immediately. Although they had never actually complained during the trip, Naruto knew the brothers were both freezing their very sexy asses off.

"I guess being from a Fire Clan makes you guys pretty sensitive to cold. Want me to go grab you some blankets?" Naruto asks.

"That'd be great." Sasuke mutters as he sits on the couch in front of the fireplace with his brother, enjoying the wonderful warmth that it provided.

Naruto smiles and heads off to grab some blankets. Snuggling with Sasuke and Itachi by the fireplace sounded really appealing after the long trip. Of course the Uchiha brothers would never actually call it snuggling. But that's exactly what it was.

"I take it you are plotting how you plan to go about taking us?" Itachi whispers into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke could only nod. It was still such an alien concept. For most of his life, he had tried to measure up to his elder brother and well it had never worked out the way it planned.

The fact that Itachi was actually going to let him ravish him still felt…surreal in a way. Naruto he knew was probably going to be difficult. Which is why he came up with an idea. He was going to try it out when the blue eyed ninja least suspected it.

"Sasuke, you know I can hear you being sneaky over there, right?" Naruto asks when he comes back with the blankets in his arms.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, loser. Itachi, do you know what he's babbling about?" Sasuke asks "innocently."

"I am afraid that I am also at a loss. Sasuke is just sitting here with me, enjoying the fireplace and some well deserved rest after our long journey." Itachi says.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement. Now Itachi was apparently helping Sasuke with whatever scheme the bastard had concocted. Gods and Goddesses help him. He had not one, but two geniuses plotting "against" him.

"Yes, I'm sure that Sasuke isn't up to something and the Pervy Sage was really a monk." Naruto says as he joins his lovers on the couch.

"He was? Damn he had me completely fooled." Sasuke muses.

Itachi had to chuckle at that one. Jirayia was a truly exceptional ninja. But he was also an exceptional pervert. And considering who Itachi was, that was saying something.

"Yeah, Itachi. We both know you are a not so secret Nympho now." Naruto says with a laugh.

He couldn't pick up exact words through the Mark. But he could pick up feelings. If the feelings were strong enough, he got general gist pretty well.

"You say that as if you are not. You frightened poor Sasuke half to death with your desire to jump him…well her, earlier." Itachi says.

"Hey!" Sasuke protests like, _"Don't bring me into this one! I had nothing to do with it!"_

"Who could blame me? Sasuke, Suki…doesn't matter, he or she is fucking gorgeous." Naruto says and caresses Sasuke's cheek tenderly.

Sasuke looks away. He didn't want the blonde to see him actually blushing. He would never live that down.

"Indeed they are." Itachi says, chuckling at Sasuke's embarrassment.

Naruto smiles and wraps the blankets around the three of them. Ah this was a life. A nice romantic fire and his sexy little Uchiha Harem snuggled against him.

"I heard that! You are so NOT calling us that." Sasuke protests.

"Wait you can hear words now?" Naruto asks and blinks, thinking he was so fucked.

"No. But there's a certain smugness you have whenever you think THAT phrase and it's very distinctive!" Sasuke growls at him.

"Sasuke, indulge him. Does it really matter? It's not as though he's going around and introducing us as his Uchiha Harem." Itachi asks.

"Fuck! Now he's got you saying it!" The younger Uchiha groans in frustration.

"Do I need to bend you over another desk?" Naruto asks cockily and Sasuke glowers at him.

Naruto laughs. He captures Sasuke's lips with his own. He would never get tired of his. The blonde playfully pins the other man underneath him. Naruto adored the way that Sasuke felt underneath him or on top of him. Actually, he just really liked being physically close to the younger member of his harem in general.

"You are such a pervert. I think Kakashi, Jirayia, and Itachi are rubbing off on you." Sasuke mutters after returning the kiss.

"Maybe a little." Naruto admits.

The blue eyed ninja felt Itachi's spark of arousal. It seemed that he really liked watching the two of them together. Jealousy wasn't a major concern for the elder Uchiha when it came to Naruto and Sasuke. Who knew that Sasuke's older brother was such a voyeur?

Naruto smiles and leans back, kissing Itachi. The eldest Uchiha eagerly returns the kiss. Naruto sighs in pleasure, they were both such great kissers. Gods and Goddesses, he loved them both so much.

"I hope you had a safe trip." The princess says as she walks into their cabin and her eyes widen at the sight before her.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi were sitting on the couch by the fireplace. That by itself wasn't unusual. But Naruto was kissing Itachi and still had Sasuke pinned underneath him.

"Oh um hey, Koyuki!" Naruto says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly at being caught in the liplock.

Well at least it hadn't been Itachi and Sasuke, he thought. He wasn't sure the brothers were really ready for the public's reaction to THAT. Which was a real shame. They were even more beautiful together than they were separately.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, and you must be Itachi." She says and is still clearly flustered by what she walked in on.

"Yes, I am. It is truly a pleasure to meet you. Naruto and Sasuke speak most highly of you." Itachi replies smoothly, as if she didn't catch him making out with Naruto.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." The princess responds and Naruto felt Sasuke mentally snicker.

Sasuke was amused by how easily charmed women were by his brother. The younger Uchiha knew that Itachi liked men and women. Though Naruto noted, it seemed he preferred men overall, with the exception of Suki. He DEFINITELY was into Sasuke as a woman.

"I probably should have knocked before barging in like that. But I was just so excited to see you all." Koyuki confesses.

"Yeah, knocking might be better next time. But it's great to see you!" Naruto exclaims happily.

Itachi felt a tiny prickle of jealousy from Sasuke. It seemed like Naruto had once had a celebrity crush on the woman. That only made the elder Uchiha share his younger brother's jealousy.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you had all arrived safely. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. I'll let you get your rest. You must be exhausted from such a long journey." She continues and the men nod.

"Good night, Princess." Saskue says in surprisingly polite voice and that was Naruto's first clue that he was fucked.

Sasuke didn't do polite. His teammate just didn't do it. He was a sarcastic, sassy prick most of the time. Whenever he was polite it was Sasukese for, _"I hate you. I want to Chidori you, but I know I can't. So I'm going to passive aggressively pretend to be nice while plotting your demise."_

"Thank you and sleep well." She says, heading off.

"Alright, bastard what's going on in that pretty little head of yours and why were you being so passive aggressive towards her?!" Naruto demands.

Sasuke shrugs. Clearly, he wasn't going to admit to feeling insecure. Itachi on the other hand, well he favored a more direct form of communication when it came to the blonde.

"Sasuke seems to be under the impression you had a crush on that woman as a child. He's jealous and I have to admit that I do share his…concerns." Itachi says.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Sasuke growls at his brother.

Naruto blinks. Sasuke and Itachi were jealous of the princess? No way. They had to be kidding.

"Well yeah. I did when I was like 12. Sasuke, sheesh. You aren't seriously jealous about THAT, are you?" The blonde asks utterly baffled.

"Maybe." Sasuke grumbles as he tries to lunge at his older brother for revealing his "secret."

Naruto could feel that Itachi hadn't been lying either. He was also "concerned" about this development. Who knew that the two most gorgeous men the blonde had ever seen were so insecure?

"Sasuke, Itachi…it was just a crush on a beautiful actress. I outgrew that years ago. Besides, Sasuke you are WAY hotter as a woman." Naruto tries to reassure his lovers.

He saw Itachi pull Sasuke into his arms. The elder Uchiha was gently brushing his hands along the other man's arms in a soothing fashion. Naruto wasn't sure what Itachi whispered into his other lover's ear, but it must have been good. Suddenly, the youngest Uchiha was blushing as red as a tomato and flailed, falling back onto the couch.

"Whoa. What did you say to him?" The blue eyed ninja asks in shock, wondering what could possibly elicit such a reaction from Sasuke of all people?

"I merely told him that if he was that concerned a woman could sway you, that we could both use the Sexy Jutsu at the same time and keep your attention focused purely on us." Itachi says.

"PERVERT. YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT!" Sasuke hisses at Itachi and blushes furiously.

Naruto blinks. He hadn't really thought of THAT possibility before. Suki practically had a ravish me sign on her back. He imagined that a female Itachi would likely be similar. Now that the idea had been planted in his head…it had definite possibilities.

"You're both perverts." Sasuke mutters, feeling what Naruto was feeling.

"Awe. Come on, Sasuke. It doesn't mean that we are actually going to do it. I was just you know…mulling the idea over." Naruto says helping his lover up and kissing him.

Sasuke kisses back. The blonde could feel the dark haired man sulking and grabbed his ass to distract him. He had chased that ass all over the Five Nations for a damn good reason. It was very much worthy of chasing.

"Alright. I feel a little better." Sasuke mutters.

"Good. I mean it's flattering you two would actually get jealous. But there's really no need for you to be." Naruo says with a smile.

"I believe he's buttering you up because he wants you to make us dinner." Itachi muses.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He looks at Naruto suspiciously. He sighs as he felt the other man's hunger through the bond. Yes, the blonde was definitely hungry and trying to butter him up.

"Alright. Alright." Sasuke says with a sigh and heads to the kitchen, still not sure how he ended up being the cook of the three of them.

"You are right though." Itachi says as they watch Sasuke head off.

"Right about what?" Naruto asks in confusion, not sure what the elder Uchiha brother was referring to this time.

Itachi chuckles. He supposed that he wasn't thinking it loudly enough for it to register to Naruto yet. But he decides to throw the blue eyed ninja a bone.

"About his ass. It's definitely worth chasing." He observes with a quiet laugh.

"Oh yeah. So is yours. Your family must have like supermodel genes or something." Naruto replies.

Itachi chuckles. Yes, he did seem to remember their family being considered rather desirable. He smiles as he looks at Sasuke. Their children would be beautiful.

He would have very much liked to have a child of his and Sasuke's, but he knew that would be tempting fate. It wasn't worth the risk. He would be more than content to have a child with Naruto and Sasuke could as well. Their genes would be passed on either way.

"Itachi, I can feel your mental rambling." Sasuke mutters from the kitchen and Itachi at least has the decency to look embarrassed.

"I apologize. It is just a fascinating line of thought is all. Do you not agree?" He asks as he walks over and joins his brother in the kitchen.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He chops up some fruits and vegetables for well whatever he was making. He smiles and he feels Itachi's hands wrap around him.

"Yes, it is. But don't make our children sound like science experiments. It's kinda creepy." Sasuke says.

"I assure you that was not my intention at all." Itachi promises him and Sasuke nods, seeming to accept that answer for now.

"So what are you making anyway?" Naruto asks cheerfully.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Naruto. Why was everyone watching him cook? It was beginning to feel a little crowded in the kitchen.

"Stir fry." He answers.

"Sounds good." Naruto says and watches Sasuke cook as if he was memorized.

Sasuke was starting to get more than a little self-conscious at being watched so intently. His hand slips and the knife nicks him. He curses under his breath.

Itachi takes the injured finger into his mouth and sucks on it soothingly. Sasuke mumbles something which vaguely sounds like thanks. He seems to enjoy the attention though.

Naruto smiles. Sasuke certainly did enjoy basking in Itachi's attention. He might not admit it, but it was clear the younger Uchiha did enjoy the fussing.

"You okay?" The blonde asks in concern for his youngest lover.

 _"_ Yeah, it's only a minor cut. This is nothing compared to what Haku did to me when we were Genin. That bastard turned us both into human pincushions." Sasuke grumbles.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He certainly did not care for the idea of either of his lovers being hurt. While the phrase human pincushion did carry a somewhat comical connotation, it still didn't sit right with him.

The elder brother was once again reminded that there was so much of Sasuke's life that he knew absolutely nothing about. There were a few years that Naruto had been able to spend with Sasuke, that he hadn't. He had missed so much.

"Itachi, it's not your fault. You had reasons for what you did. Besides, the past doesn't matter anymore. We are together now. That's all that matters." Sasuke reassures him.

"I know. It's just sometimes, the shadows of the past slip up on me." Itachi says and kisses Sasuke's cheek.

Naruto sighs sadly. They had both suffered so fucking much and for what? What had been the point?! If the Leaf Village hadn't isolated the Uchiha Clan, they never would have plotted a coup. Without the coup, there wouldn't have been a massacre.

"Naruto, I can feel what you feel. I know what you are thinking. There is no benefit pondering. _"What ifs."_ It will serve no purpose other than to drive you crazy." Itachi warns him.

"He's right, loser. I've walked that road too many times. It doesn't matter how we got here. Just that we are here now and our future has never looked brighter." Sasuke says and laces his fingers with Naruto's and Itachi's.

Naruto smiles. Sasuke might try to hide it, but he was definitely a romantic. Of course, the bastard would probably slap him if he ever voiced that observation out loud.

"Speaking of the future, do you think you are ready for…that?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke frowns. He bites his lower lip. Honestly, the youngest Uchiha wasn't sure if he was ready to be taken as a woman. It was just so different than being taken as a man.

Sure, he had felt vulnerable as a man. But he felt even more so as a woman. How could he possibly explain what it was like? It both excited him and terrified him. He wondered if it would be the same for Itachi. That was of course assuming things went smoothly during his pregnancy.

"I don't know. I think I need to get used to being in that form more first." Sasuke answers hesitantly.

"I suppose that is true. Well whatever makes it easier for you. I know that you are making quite the enormous sacrifice and your pride is taking quite the beating." His brother says.

"You have no idea." Sasuke grumbles and Naruto pulls him into his arms.

"If you don't want to do this, it's okay. We can find surrogates. I'm sure we can. If you want to back out, we can forget the whole thing." He says reassuringly.

Sasuke briefly considers it. There surely wouldn't be a shortage of women who would willingly Naruto's surrogate. He was the hero of the war. And he knew that he and Itachi were considered the "reformed bad boys." Which for some reason seemed to appeal to women. So they could find surrogates as well.

There was just one problem though. Sasuke wasn't sure if there was a woman alive that he trusted enough to bare their children. And assuming they did find one, what if she grew attached to the baby and didn't want to give him or her up? It would only be natural after carrying it for nine months.

"No. It's okay. It's probably better if we do it ourselves." Sasuke says.

"Alright. But that means you have to stop being so shy around me. Itachi can't get you pregnant for obvious reasons." Naruto replies.

"I am NOT shy around you." Sasuke growls at him in outrage at the mere suggestion of such a thing.

"You are as a woman." The blonde argues.

"I am not! You just…were looking at me like a starving dog would a steak and it freaked me out a bit." The younger Uchiha protests.

Itachi chuckles. There was one thing for certain. Things would never be boring around his two Mates. His Sasuke and his Naruto.

"I can't disagree with either of your assessments. Sasuke how is your hand feeling?" He asks referring to the cut that Sasuke had received earlier.

"It's fine. I'm a ninja. I can handle a minor kitchen accident." Sasuke says.

"Glad to hear it." Itachi says with a trace of amusement in his velvety voice.

Sasuke nods. He was an S Class Ninja who had held his own against Madara Uchiha. Pregnancy couldn't be that hard compared to THAT, could it? Well at least that's what he thought at the moment. He had no idea how wrong he'd be proven. Morning sickness would later prove that question to be an extremely stupid one.

"We should still probably put disinfectant and a bandaid on it. Even small cuts can be a bitch if they get infected." Naruto muses.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. When did Naruto become a medic? Hmm doctor Naruto. It had possibilities. He wondered if he could teach the blonde how to role play in the bedroom.

"And you called me a pervert." Itachi states with open amusement when he picks up on Sasuke's feelings.

' "What's he talking about?" Naruto asks in confusion.

Itachi chuckles. Hmm how to explain this to their lovable blonde? Naruto was certainly eager to please. He would probably indulge Sasuke or Itachi in whatever fantasies they came up with.

"Sasuke wants to play doctor." He states simply.

"Huh? I don't get it." The blue eyed ninja says and he looks at Sasuke in confusion.

"Nevermind. Just forget it. It's nothing important." The dark haired ninja replies.

Naruto tilts his head. What could have gotten Sasuke all flustered like that. Well whatever it was. It had to be big. Sasuke didn't get embarrassed that easily over nothing. He looks at Itachi for clarification.

"Well it's quite simple. When lovers _play doctor_ one pretends to be the doctor and the other pretends to be the nurse or patient. The doctor gives the patient or nurse a rather thorough physical." Itachi explains concisely.

Naruto blinks. He honestly didn't know that Sasuke was into that sort of thing. Sasuke had always struck him more as a straight to business guy. That was surprisingly playful.

"Like I said, forget it." Sasuke says firmly.

"Actually, that could be fun. I just didn't know you were into that sort of thing. What other kinks are you hiding from me, bastard?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke blinks. Wait Naruto was actually considering it. Well there were a few things that he had been thinking about trying out. But he hadn't been sure how to ask either of his lovers. Maybe…

He shakes his head. First, he'd top them both. THEN he would move onto the other kinks. He wanted to reassert some dominance.

"Sasuke, how many times must I tell you that it doesn't matter what position you assume during sex?" Itachi asks with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you feel that way. You just remember that when I top you." Sasuke says smugly and Itachi mutters something about foolish little brothers.


	15. Chapter 15

The Sweetest Sin

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter is late, I got caught up on some of my other stories. Feel free to check them out, if you want ^.^. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Yeah, most of this one is a really long lemon. But in my defense it's a double lemon lol. You'll see what I mean ;)

 **Chapter Warnings:** Creative use of whip cream, clones, Sasuke tops, a long lemon, and some adult language. (If Sasuke being on top bothers you, you can skip the lemon scene. But that will make it a short chapter.)

Chapter 15

"I think we traumatized the Princess." Sasuke mutters a few days later as he lounges on the couch in Itachi's lap.

"I don't think she's traumatized. I think it's the opposite really. I think she liked what she saw. She's blushing. The woman doesn't seem traumatized. She's simply embarrassed at her own desires." Itachi replies as he runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark spiky locks.

Naruto considers this. Koyuki had been acting pretty flustered around them. Maybe Itachi was right. He wondered what it would be like to take Sasuke and Itachi with someone watching or vice versa. Of course, Sasuke and Itachi wouldn't be able to take each other, but it could be pretty hot.

"You really are such a pervert." Sasuke mutters feeling the direction that the blonde's thoughts were taking.

"Well who could blame me for wanting to show you two off a little? So Exhibitionism is a definite no then?" Naruto asks.

Itachi tilts his head to the side. Well they had somewhat indulged in that kink. But only with the three of them there. Hmm.

"Perhaps under the proper circumstances it might be acceptable." Itachi answers.

"What the fuck, Itachi?" Sasuke demands.

"Well we wouldn't be able to touch each other, but we could touch Naruto. It'd still be enjoyable. Or perhaps we could all wear masks and go someplace where we can be anonymous." Itachi suggests.

Sasuke blinks. Well as long as no one knew who they were, it might be okay. In THAT context it could be fucking hot actually.

Naruto smiles. Sasuke liked to feign protests. But he knew deep down, Sasuke was just a sexual animal as the rest of them.

"Maybe. If it was anonymous." Sasuke mutters.

The younger Uchiha was just very proud. He was also more than a little sexual repressed at first. The blue eyed ninja blamed this on the fact that Sasuke had likely completely ignored puberty. He doubted the man had even jacked off before they were together. He was that closed off.

"…" Sasuke gives Naruto a funny look.

"Shit! I was thinking too loud, wasn't I?" Naruto ask nervously.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but I feel like I should Chidori you." Sasuke mutters.

Naruto gulps. He looks at Itachi like, _Help Me._ Itachi chuckles. He leans down and captures Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss, causing the younger man to moan.

"You should be happy that you are always in his thoughts, even if they feel a bit strange sometimes." Itachi says.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke replies.

Naruto shivers. There was always something so fucking beautiful about the way the brothers kissed. It was like Itachi was worshipping Sasuke and Sasuke was clinging to his lifeline.

"Loser, you are such a voyeur. Come and join us." Sasuke says and glances at him through his long eyelashes.

The blonde really didn't know what it was. But there was something really erotic about Sasuke's eyelashes when looked at him with come hither eyes like that. The man had perfected bedroom eyes. For that matter, so had Itachi. Naruto felt like an amateur in comparison. He either did puppy dog eyes or lustful eyes. He couldn't do what they could.

He hurries over to join the brothers on the couch. Sasuke smiles and kisses him deeply. Naruto groans into the kiss and pouts when the younger Uchiha breaks it.

"Mmm to be fair, I think we are all voyeurs to a certain extent." Itachi comments.

"As much as I'd really like to finish that thought, I kinda have a meeting I can't miss. " Naruto says.

Sasuke frowns. He didn't like that Naruto had a meeting that he and Itachi weren't invited to. They were dividing them up. It felt suspicious.

"We'll be waiting for you when you get back." Itachi promises him.

"Sasuke, don't be so suspicious. Sheesh. They are our friends." Naruto says and gives both Uchihas a quick kiss before heading off.

Itachi sighs. He didn't like it either. The older man shared Sasuke's concern. They were splitting them up to talk to them for a reason.

He could sense that Sasuke realized that he was sharing his unease. He sighs and pulls his brother back into his lap. He wraps his arms around his ass and squeezes.

"I feel the same way. But for the moment, there is very little we can do about it. So it is best just to ride it out. Don't worry about it. You wouldn't want to get wrinkles on your pretty skin, would you?" He inquires slyly.

"Itachi, if you or Naruto call me pretty or beautiful one more time, I'm going to shove my Chidori so far up your asses that you won't ever be able to s-" Sasuke is silenced by Itachi's kiss.

Sasuke soon melts into the kiss. He knew that he was supposed to be angry about something. But he couldn't remember what at the moment. The sensation of Itachi's lips against his and his wonderfully wicked tongue seducing his own, was overwhelming. He couldn't' think straight when Itachi was kissing him like this.

"I do rather like the Mating Bond. It's enjoyable to experience what you do. My kiss has that great an impact on you?" He inquires with a chuckle, after breaking the kiss.

"Maybe. It's frustrating sometimes. You do everything so fucking well." Sasuke grumbles.

"As do you. You are far too hard on yourself. I blame our father. He's sowed the seeds of this inferiority complex of yours and of course, my own actions just made them bloom faster. I regret that more than you will ever know." He says as he caresses Sasuke's cheek tenderly.

"I do not have an inferiority complex or any complexes!" Sasuke growls.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. Sasuke was such a stubborn thing. But such a beautifully stubborn creature. Even as a child, he wouldn't give up. He would follow Itachi around until he got the attention he so desperately craved.

"Whatever you say. Now what was that you were plotting earlier?" He asks in a coaxing voice.

"I'm not going to tell you. I can't risk that Naruto would pick up what you were thinking about, if I did." Sasuke replies.

Meanwhile Naruto goes to the meeting. He blinks when he saw a lot of beautiful women there. He looks at Koyuki in confusion. Who were they?

"We heard that you had taken two male mates and knowing the Uchihas, it was likely they would want to restore their Clan. These women are all willing to be volunteer as surrogates. I thought it might be best to have you all meet with them one on one. I'll leave you all to get to know each other." She says and walks off, leaving Naruto surrounded by them.

"Um hi. That's really sweet of all of you. But we kinda might have already found someone. So it really isn't necessa-" Naruto begins to explain the situation to them, but he's cut off as he gets glomped.

"I'll be your surrogate. I bet the child will have beautiful blue eyes, just like you." One woman says.

"I'll be Sasuke's. He has such marvelous bone structure!" She comments and Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, well that was true about Sasuke.

"I'll take Itachi. He's so dreamy!" A third woman says.

"Yeah. I can't argue with any of that. But listen, it's really sweet of you to offer and all, but I think we are good. We kinda already have a surrogate." He tries to explain.

"One surrogate? I imagine that Sasuke and Itachi will both want at least one child. That's two. And, you should have the chance to pass on your genes. Does she really want to carry three pregnancies?" The first woman asks.

"Um I'll have to talk to her about that. It was really nice meeting you all. But yeah, I'll go talk this over with Itachi, Sasuke, and the surrogate." Naruto says as he slowly inches to the door and darts off.

He sighs in relief when he gets back to their cabin. That's when he felt it. Sasuke was feeling very sneaky and smug. He was masking his chakra though. Itachi seemed…amused by something.

"Sasuke, Itachi! I'm home." Naruto says and umpfs as he gets slammed into the floor by a flying Sasuke.

Yes, a flying Sasuke. That's what it looked like when he just came flying at him. Naruto blinks in confusion. He didn't even protest, when he felt the chakra cuffs being placed on him. The blue eyed ninja was far too shocked to protest.

"Sasuke?" He asks uncertainly.

"It seems Sasuke decided that the only way you'll cooperate while he mounts you, is through some light bondage and creative usage of shadow clones." Itachi states in amusement.

Naruto blinks. Had Itachi just said Sasuke was trying out light bondage and clones? He looks around, not sure where the second Sasuke was.

"How come you aren't cuffed then?" Naruto asks.

"Because Itachi isn't going to be difficult." Sasuke purrs seductively into his ear in a voice that made the blonde shiver with anticipation.

Naruto knew that he should be offended that Sasuke apparently thought Itachi was "more cooperative" than him. But fuck! That voice was hot. He could already feel himself getting hard just from that.

"If you are a good loser, maybe I'll remove the cuffs later." Sasuke offers.

"Itachi, you said clones. I only see one Sasuke." Naruto asks in confusion.

Just then a second Sasuke walks into the room. He was carrying a can of…something. Naruto wasn't sure what it was exactly. He seemed pleased with himself though, judging by that smug expression that had Naruto's dick jumping in anticipation for whatever his youngest lover had planned.

"Maybe I should have restrained you up sooner. You seem to get off on it." Sasuke whispers hotly in Naruto's ear, nibbling on it.

"M-aybe. Shit! Stop doing that thing with your voice or I'm going to cum before you even touch me." Naruto groans.

He feels a rough SMACK to his ass. Naruto yips and notices that somehow the clone had gotten behind him. Clone Sasuke smirks.

"It's MY…well OUR turn to be in charge. You don't get to give orders this time. Got it?" The clone demands.

"G-ot it." Naruto says, swallowing hard.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Itachi, come over here." Sasuke says and his brother dutifully walks over, his lips twitching upwards in amusement at Naruto's plight.

"Help me out of these clothes." He orders and Itachi chuckles, sliding Sasuke's shirt over his head effortlessly.

The eldest Uchiha decides to have some fun. He makes a grand show of gliding his hands over Sasuke's muscular chest and tugging on his nipples.

"Fucking teases!" Naruto growls.

"You like it though." The clone says and Itachi swiftly removes Sasuke's pants and boxers with one harsh tug.

Sasuke rewards his efforts by pulling Itachi down for a deep kiss. Naruto watches entranced as their tongues battled for dominance. This wasn't like Sasuke. All the other times that Itachi had kissed him, the younger of the Uchihas had just automatically allowed Itachi to control the kiss.

Naruto could feel his pants beginning to get uncomfortably tight. There was just something really hot about seeing those pink tongues battling each other like that. Maybe it was the soft sighs of pleasure and lewd moans they were making. Yeah, that was probably it.

"See what I mean by more cooperative? That does look uncomfortable though." He says glancing down at the prominent bulge in Naruto's pants.

The blonde sighs in relief when the clone strips him. Sasuke's clone was just like Sasuke. He was very efficient. He was naked almost before he could blink.

"Mmm I must say that I am liking this new side of you. It's good that you are becoming comfortable enough with your sexuality to take the reigns." Itachi muses and strips.

Sasuke ignores Itachi's comment. Naruto soon discovers what was in that can. It was spray whip cream. Clone Sasuke sprays it over the original Sasuke's rather impressive erection and swiftly slips out of his own clothes.

"Suck. I know how good you are at using that big mouth of yours. It'll be easier for you to take me, if it's not dry." Sasuke says and he apparently wasn't going to take no for an answer, he grabs Naruto by the shoulders and forces the blonde to sit on his knees so he was eye level with his arousal.

"Itachi's right. You're hot when you get all bossy." Naruto muses and yips when the clone spanks him.

"You aren't allowed to talk unless it's to beg." He informs him and Naruto takes Sasuke into his mouth.

He notices the clone walked over to Itachi. The two were soon kissing. Naruto couldn't help but watch in fascination as Itachi began to play with Sasuke's fully aroused cock in his hand and the other Sasuke groans, returning the favor.

 _Fuck that felt good,_ the original Sasuke thought. Naruto's mouth was always so hot and wet. It felt so good wrapped around him as he sucked him off and licked at the cream. He was tempted to cum right then and there.

"Just l-ike that." Sasuke pants out raggedly and Naruto smirks as he teases the sensitive flesh by grazing his teeth over it, he knew that Sasuke liked the edge of danger this brought to the act.

Clone Sasuke was forcing Itachi to suck on his fingers, as he stroked him hard and fast. He could hear the older Uchiha pant and moan as he went about his assignment. It was always a glorious sight, to watch Itachi lose control. For once, it looked like Sasuke had the upper hand over his brother.

"Y-es. Just like that, Sasuke." Itachi moans and coats the clone's fingers with his saliva.

The clone smirks and pushes Itachi onto all fours. He gently parts his legs and slides a single digit into him. Slowly, stretching him. Sasuke seemed to enjoy having his brother in this "submissive" position, but he was being very careful with Itachi. Naruto could feel his concern through the link. He was worried he might somehow hurt him.

"You really are such a voyeur." The original Sasuke muses as he pushes Naruto until he was laying bent over the side of the couch.

"Hey, you can't beat the view!" He says cheekily and watches as Sasuke sprays some of the whip cream onto his fingers.

"Bastard, what are you up to?" Naruto demands.

SMACK. He uses his other hand to smack Naruto's bare ass rather firmly. Sasuke shakes his had as if scolding a naughty child.

"I told you that you are only allowed to beg. But since you asked, I'm stretching you." He states simply and slides a whip cream covered finger inside Naruto.

Naruto squirms as he tries to get used to the feeling. He'd only ever been taken once before and Itachi hadn't employed "accessories" like Sasuke's whip cream. It felt good though, good in a weird way.

"Just relax." Sasuke murmurs and kisses his neck.

"FUCK!" Itachi hisses in pleasure when the clone hits his spot.

Clone Sasuke smirks. He adds another digit and moves them inside his soon to be lover faster and harder. The clone had figured out where Itachi's spot was and was going to take advantage of it, it seemed.

The clone was clearly more impatient than the original. He strokes himself a few times with his other hand a few times before he came. It seemed like the other Sasuke decided that was one way to make it easier.

Somehow, he gets aroused again only a few minutes later. Naruto mused this was probably because he had a naked Itachi on all fours and that would turn anyone on really quickly. It wouldn't matter if they just got off or not.

"Ready?" The clone asks Itachi tenderly as he removes his fingers and Itachi nods.

Naruto watches entranced as Clone Sasuke slowly buries himself inside Itachi. Itachi groans in pleasure. One thing about Itachi that surprised him was how quickly he could accommodate a lover and yet still be so fucking tight. It looked like the clone had just discovered that blissful fact because he lets out a low satisfied moan.

"Your turn." The original Sasuke says and removes his fingers in favor of replacing them with something much bigger and thicker.

Naruto writhes underneath Sasuke. Yeah, he still wasn't used to the sensation of feeling so fucking full. It didn't quite hurt, but it was awkward at first. Sasuke seems to sense this as he strokes Naruto to distract him.

"Shit! You're really good with your hands." The blonde moans appreciatively and bucks into his lover's touch.

Sasuke begins to move in and out of him at a steady pace. It surprised Naruto because he knew how much trouble he had resisting the urge to just fuck Sasuke and Itachi into the ground when he first made love to them. He could feel that the dark haired ninja had similar desires, but he had such fucking strong self-control, that Naruto never would have known how close to losing it, Sasuke was if it wasn't for the bond.

"It'll feel good soon." Sasuke promises him and licks his ear, thrusting a little faster as he tries to find Naruto's spot.

"FUCK!" Naruto moans wantonly when his lover hit that spot inside him that made him see stars behind his eyes.

"Found it!" Sasuke says with a smirk and suddenly slow went out the window as Sasuke begins to take the blonde hard and fast, slamming him into the couch.

"S-SASUKE!" Naruto screams in pleasure and writhes underneath him.

Sasuke and Naruto were both completely lost in the moment. Both only knew one thing, they wanted more of the sinfully good feeling that their lover was providing them with. So neither noticed when the couch started to move from the force of their love making and slide out from under them.

That didn't stop Sasuke though. He just started taking Naruto against the floor. The blonde pants and moans underneath him desperately. Both of them hit their peak at the same time and came hard while screaming the other's name.

The sight of himself and Naruto finding release, only spurred the clone on. He slams into Itachi recklessly. Itachi moaned. He reveled in feeling the other man's desire for him.

"Sasuke!" He cries out and Sasuke bites down on his neck teasingly as he strokes Itachi while thrusting into him all at the same time.

It felt so good. The sensation of being joined with Sasuke in this way. With every thrust and perfect precision, he could feel the younger man hitting his spot. That spot that drove him crazy and made him feel like he was flying. He could feel the warmth of Sasuke's skin against his. He could hear the sounds of Sasuke's moans and pants. The fact that he just saw Sasuke fuck Naruto into the carpet, also might have had something to do with how quickly he came.

"Itachi!" The clone cries out as he spills his release inside the other man, shortly after the elder Uchiha achieved his bliss.

Both Sasuke's slide out of their lovers. They pull Itachi and Naruto into their arms and snuggle into them. Of course, neither Sasuke would ever use the word snuggle to describe what they were doing. But Naruto and Itachi both enjoyed the fact that the youngest Uchiha was secretly a cuddler anyway.

 **End Lemon**

"Fuck. That was amazing." Naruto pants out and the original Sasuke smiles smugly.

"See? I am perfectly capable of topping." He murmurs and cuddles into Naruto more.

"I'll say. Damn. It's nice to have two sex God's in my Uchiha Harem." He says cheerfully and both Sasuke's shoot him a dirty look for that comment.

Itachi chuckles. He was perfectly content just to cuddle up to the clone. Watching the Sasuke's glower at Naruto for his pet name for them, was always amusing.

Sasuke was just going to have to learn to live with it. Naruto appeared rather set on the name. And Naruto was the most stubborn ninja that Itachi had ever met. Once he set his mind to something, there was no stopping him. They both knew that. Why Sasuke wanted to pretend differently, he didn't know.

"You did wonderfully, Sasuke. It is a rare man who is a natural submissive and a natural dominant." Itachi muses and kisses his cheek.

Both Sasukes were momentarily content to bask in Itachi's praise. Deep down, Sasuke would always be that little boy who wanted to impress his brother more than anything. The elder Uchiha knew this and well sometimes he couldn't resist taking advantage of it.

"Thanks." He murmurs and kisses Itachi.

"You're welcome. I believe you can disappear now though. There's not much point in maintaining the clone at the moment, is there? Besides, I should probably get those cuffs off of Naruto." He suggests.

Clone Sasuke nods. He disappears in a puff of smoke. Itachi laughs and saunters over to Naruto. He quickly releases the blonde from the cuffs.

"Damn. You really are a kinky bastard. Cuffs and clones. Fuck. You've been holding out on me. It's always the quiet ones." Naruto muses.

"Never underestimate an Uchiha." Itachi teases Naruto and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. He was feeling rather pleased with himself. He had proved that he was just as capable of taking the reigns as Naruto and Itachi. He knew it was childish. But a part of him was going, _"So there!"_

"Naruto?" Sasuke asks suddenly.

"Yeah? What is it?" The blonde inquires, feeling a sudden shift in his younger lover's mood.

"I want you to remember that, when I'm a woman. I'm really a man and if you ever treat me like a woman, I will kick your ass." Sasuke mutters.

"Yeah. I totally got it. You've got a massive dick and you know how to use it. Trust me, message received. Loud and clear." Naruto says with a laugh.

Itachi chuckles. He smiles and kisses them both. His Mates could be so adorably childish sometimes. As they kissed him back, he thought he wouldn't trade them for the world. They were his everything.


	16. Chapter 16

The Sweetest Sin

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. So pretty much people prefer Sasuke to let Itachi and/or Naruto take the reigns. Oh and everyone wants to see Naruto use the clones. Don't worry. He will.

 **Chapter Notation:** Whenever Sasuke is Suki, we are just going to use female pronounces such as she, herself, her, etc. This chapter contains a "straight" and yaoi lemon. Hopefully, the lemon wasn't too confusing as there was a lot going on there. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and can look past any technical mistakes, if there are any, in the super lemon.

Chapter 16

The next morning, Sasuke was still riding the high of the night before. He was in a good mood. He felt like a conqueror. So with that thought in mind, he figured now was as good a time as any. He transforms into Suki and looks at himself (or should she say, herself?) in the mirror.

"Itachi always said I looked like mother more than father. But this is almost like seeing a ghost." She whispers and touches the mirror, as if to touch her reflection.

The resemblance was uncanny. The main difference was that Suki's hair was longer and had more of a "Madara texture" to it. Her hair was more spiky than Mikoto's had ever been.

Itachi woke up, feeling something strange from his connection with Sasuke. He couldn't say that his brother was upset exactly. But it was a strange sensation, he couldn't really describe. Feeling somewhat alarmed, he nudges Naruto awake.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks sleepily.

"It's Sasuke. His link feels…odd." Itachi replies and instantly Naruto was on full alert.

"He's in the bathroom. I'm going to go check it out." The blonde says and Itachi follows him.

Frowning, Naruto hurries to the bathroom. He couldn't explain this strange feeling, he was getting off of Sasuke. Was it wistfulness? Sadness? Nostalgia? Perhaps even a little bit of pride? He honestly couldn't say and that scared him.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Naruto calls out as he knocks on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine. It just caught me off guard, a little." Itachi and Naruto hear a distinctly feminine voice say.

Naruto blinks. That was definitely a woman's voice. He'd heard it once before. Sasuke had done the Sexy Jutsu?

"Sasuke, I mean Suki, come out." Itachi says in a coaxing fashion and Naruto felt a bit of hesitation, before the door knob slowly turned and the door opened.

Suki walks out. She was wearing a white bathrobe. She looks up at them with those ruby red eyes surrounded by those damn eyelashes and yeah, Naruto was a goner.

Itachi gives Naruto a look. It very clearly said, _"Control yourself. You don't want to scare her off again."_ The blonde gave a slow nod, understanding what Itachi was trying to say without the other man needing to actually say a word.

"Are you…just getting used to it or did you want to try?" The blue eyed ninja asks.

"A little of both. I don't know if I'm ready for…everything in this form yet, but I have to get used to it sometime." Suki answers and mentally curses herself.

She sounded so pathetic. The youngest Uchiha wanted to smack her forehead at her own cowardice. Not ready? She'd already had sex with both of them, multiple times. She'd been taken and done the taking. It wasn't like she was a virgin.

Suki blinks. Fuck! Maybe she was in this form. Who knew? Damn it . This could be awkward.

"Suki, it doesn't matter whether you are an innocent as a woman or not. I'm sure that Naruto will be gentle either way." Itachi tries to reassure her.

He sighs when he felt Naruto's chakra, taking on a Kyubbi tinge. His eyes were slowly turning red and his teeth were lengthening. Damn it.

The elder Uchiha couldn't blame the blonde. He wanted nothing more than to make love to Sasuke in this form as well. But it would be nice if Naruto could control his more primitive urges, just so she didn't get overwhelmed!

"He's going Kyubbi…" Suki mutters and takes a hesitant step back.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just. Fuck, do you always have to be so fucking beautiful? It doesn't matter if you are a man or a woman…you're always so perfect." Naruto says and grabs her by the waist.

Suki gulps. He was easily able to encircle her waist like this. Naruto practically dwarfed her in this form. That excited and terrified her a bit at the same time.

"Naruto, calm yourself." Itachi mutters.

"Sorry." Naruto murmurs into her ear and wraps his arms around her protectively.

Suki lets out a contented sigh. She enjoyed being held as a man, but for some reason she liked it even more as a woman. Suddenly, she felt completely safe. Who could possibly hurt her when she was wrapped in Naruto's arms? He was an army all to himself.

Naruto sighs in relief when he felt a surge of contentedness from Suki. She felt safe. He couldn't hear the words in her head, but he understood the feeling. It was a particularly "loud" one. At least she hadn't run off this time.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have run away. It was just so intense…" Suki whispers guiltily.

"It's okay. I freaked you out. But you know I would never hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto says and rubs her back soothingly.

"I wasn't scared!" Suki protests.

Itachi chuckles. Some things would never change. It didn't matter if Sasuke was a man or a woman, he/she would always fight with Naruto over everything. And that apparently included over who should apologize.

"Hey! I felt that." The blonde says and gives Itachi a dirty look.

"That's fine. It's the truth. Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom. We'll go slow and if you feel uncomfortable Suki, you can change back to Sasuke at any time." He offers.

Suki nods. She heads to the bedroom. She felt Naruto and Itachi following her. Why did she feel like a deer that was being stalked by two wolves?!

The brunette goes and sits on the bed. She looks up at Itachi and Naruto expectantly. Itachi seemed to have decided to play the part of a referee in this case. The younger Uchiha could feel this from their Mating Bond. He was mostly going to be content to watch because he couldn't risk getting her pregnant.

"Oh don't be like that Itachi. We can still have fun and as long as you don't spill your seed in the "wrong" place, you can do pretty much everything else." Naruto says, kissing Itachi.

Suki watches. There was something really beautiful about seeing them kiss. It was like the Sun and the Stars. It was almost cosmic.

She had never really been artistically inclined. But even she could appreciate the contrasts. Naruto's golden hair and sky blue eyes with Itachi's smoky eyes and dark hair. The blonde's sun kissed skin and Itachi's more subtle tan. Itachi's sleek muscular build and Naruto's powerful one.

"There. See? You can have some fun to." Naruto whispers, as he breaks the kiss.

"Mmm. You're right" Itachi agrees.

She blushed as she remember Itachi's mouth on her the last time she'd been a woman. Oh God, that had felt so fucking _incredible!_ Much to her embarrassment, she could feel her lower half begin to hum with desire, just thinking about it.

"Didn't know you were such a voyeur. You really like watching us, huh?" Naruto asks as he turns his attention to Suki.

"You look good together." She mumbles.

"Adorable. You weren't nearly this shy last night." Itachi muses as he kisses her forehead.

"Itachi, I think I have an idea. Sasuke actually brought up an interesting point last night. Clones can be fun." Naruto says as he forms one.

Suki blinks. She wasn't exactly sure where Naruto was going with this. But she saw the original Naruto crawl back over to Itachi and capture his lips in a far more heated kiss, she could see their tongues battling for dominance.

The clone sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap. She squirms and blushes when she felt his arousal against her ass. He wasn't naked, but there was no hiding how excited he was to have her there.

"You really like to watch. So I figure they can put on a good show, while I help you get used to this form. Might be less intense, if I'm a clone." He whispers into her ear.

Suki briefly ponders this logic. Maybe Naruto's more feral emotions would be somewhat softened in clone form. The real Naruto was currently rather distracted by Itachi's kiss. She couldn't fault his logic.

"Alright." She says, nodding her head.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Can I take the bathrobe off of you?" He purrs.

"Not yet." She replies and Clone Naruto nods.

He had to prove to her that he wasn't some kind of fucking caveman. Naruto could control himself. But it was hard. She practically had a _**Take Me**_ sign on her back. Those eyes of hers were so…ethereal.

Suki shivers, feeling Naruto's desire. It was slightly muted because of the fact it was coming from a clone. But there was nothing muted about his erection pressed against her clothed ass.

Itachi moans into the kiss. He decides to let Naruto "win" the battle. Naruto smirks and pushes Itachi onto the bed, until the other man was laying flat on his back.

"Mine." Naruto says, lightly biting Itachi's neck, and quickly stripping the other man and himself.

"Yeah, we do look good together." The clone agrees and brushes the hair off of her neck, before placing light kisses along it.

Suki gasps. She squirms. Her neck was sensitive as fuck as a man, but as a woman it was even more so.

"Nhh!" She cries out in surprise and can feel the clone smirk against her neck.

The real Naruto groans as he felt Suki's reaction to just a little necking. Fuck, she was sensitive. He decides to give her a grand show and to make sure Itachi didn't feel ignored by taking all of the other Uchiha into his mouth.

"N-ARUTO!" Itachi moans and throws his head back in pleasure as the blonde starts sucking on him.

Suki watches with wide eyes. It was a magnificent sight. To see Itachi completely lose control like that, so lost in pleasure…was indescribable. Naruto's mouth wrapped around his cock and deepthroating him. She blushes as she felt the lower part of her body get soaked with desire.

"You like watching me suck him off." The clone observes.

Suki could only nod her head. She wasn't really sure she would be able to reply coherently otherwise. She felt the clone caress her cheek.

"Tell me what feels good. Tell me what you want. Where you want to be touched. I'll do anything you want me to." He purrs into her ear.

"I want you to touch me with your hands on my neck and then on my breasts." She whispers.

Naruto was only all too happy to comply. Finally, she was getting more comfortable in this form. He slides his hands over her neck, reveling in the quiet sigh of pleasure he was awarded with. He wanted nothing more than to yank that bathrobe off of her, but he knew she wasn't quite ready for that. So he just slid his hands under her robe and caressed her breasts.

Suki gasps. That felt so good. She arches against him and let out a low moan. She just wanted more of his hands on her. Her body ached for him so badly, particularly between her legs.

"That's it. Just relax and enjoy it. I want to make you feel so good, baby." He whispers recently into her ear as he squeezes her breasts, causing Suki to moan more and grind against his erection.

The real Naruto was in a daze of sexual passion. He was enjoying the taste, sight, and sounds of Itachi as he sucked his lover off. But he could also feel Suki's desire. He could feel Itachi's release coming closer and closer. This was madness. But a beautiful madness.

Itachi groans. Fuck! It felt so good. Naruto had such a wickedly talented mouth. The fact that he could feel Suki's desire, just made it even better. Really, he never stood a chance. He came with a loud roar.

Naruto was too excited to wait much longer. He pulls Itachi off the bed. He forces the other man to sit on his knees, so his own throbbing erection was eyelevel with the eldest Uchiha. The blonde quickly sucks on his fingers and parts Itachi's legs.

"I'll never get used to seeing Itachi submit." Suki marveled and moans when clone Naruto plays with her nipples.

"Nhhh! Fuck! Oh God that feels good." She moans lustfully.

The clone smirks. He really liked how sensitive Sasuke was as Suki and her breasts were fun to play with. For a moment he admires the sight of Itachi taking his counterpart into his mouth and the original Naruto sliding his fingers inside the of the other man.

The clone quickly tugs off his shirt and pants. The pants were uncomfortably tight. The clone wonders if he could get away with stripping Suki or not.

"N-naruto, I want you to touch me." Suki says and guides his hand underneath the robe to her core.

 _Shit! Fuck! She was so wet._ He'd never gotten touch her so intimately in this form. But the fact that she was currently as wet as a fucking ocean excited him. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Anything you want. Let me know what feels good." He growls as he cups her womanhood and rubs it.

"Nhh! Th-at feels really good. Need you, so much." She pants and Naruto felt practically dizzy with desire.

Itachi was enjoying sucking him off. His original self was enjoying the blowjob. And Suki's desire was just so pure and raw. He felt like he was going to explode with need.

The original Naruto stops him after a few minutes. He gets behind Itachi and buries himself inside his lover. Itachi and Naruto groan in desire and the blonde starts slamming the other Uchiha into the carpet.

"Naruto, I want you now." Suki says as she turns around, so she was facing him in his lap. She lets the robe slide off of her.

"Not yet. I want it to be the real me that makes love to you like this. Just enjoy the show." He tells her and rubs her womanhood more firmly.

Suki lets out a whimper of need and squirms. Why? She was so close. She wanted him. She needed him and he was telling her to wait?!

The original Naruto growls. Between the feeling of being inside Itachi, his desperate pants, and Suki saying THAT, he didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life. He was grateful that Itachi seemed able to take whatever he gave him. The blonde slams into the gorgeous below him, like an animal. He aimed every thrust to hit Itachi's spot.

"Just relax and enjoy the show." Naruto repeats his previous words and caresses her breasts again, much to Suki's delight.

Itachi groans. It felt so good. Naruto wasn't holding anything back. He arches back against his lover and lets out some wanton moans, groaning when he felt Naruto's hand begin to stroke his cock.

Fuck! You feel so good." The other Naruto says as he spills slams into Itachi with one final powerful thrust, causing them both to spill their release.

Naruto slowly slides out of his male lover. He gives Itachi a loving kiss. The Clone disappears in a poof of smoke and Naruto strides over to Suki. Suki wasted no time in grabbing him and forcing him to sit on the bed, before getting into his lap.

In typical "Sasuke Style," she didn't wait to get a response. She lowers herself onto her lover and lets out a quiet whimper of pain. That answered that question, she was virgin in this form. Well she HAD been anyway.

"So needy." Itachi observes with amusement.

"Suki, you should have waited. I could have gone slower." He tells her and kisses his brunette, to distract her.

She moans onto the kiss. The woman reveled in the way one of his arms wraps around her waist and the other grabs her ass roughly. There was something erotic about feeling his muscles in this form. She felt so small and cherished in a way that she couldn't really describe, but it felt really good.

"Don't want slow." She murmurs and leans into him.

"You feel so fucking good. So hot and wet for me." Naruto marvels and thrusts inside her experimentally.

Thankfully, it was easy to find her spot in this form. He knew when he found it because she throws her head back in pleasure and arches as she lets out a loud cry of pleasure. He couldn't resist the view. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth and teases it with his teeth as he slowly moves inside her.

"Beautiful." Itachi whispers as he watches Naruto and Suki join together.

She was so fucking hot, wet, and tight. Male or female, Sasuke was made for him. It always felt so fucking good. How had he not realized how much he was in love with him sooner? (Well her in this case.)

Suki moans and whimpers. It was all so intense. She could feel every inch of herself being filled. Naruto was just so fucking big. He kept hitting that spot inside her that made her see stars. And the feeling of his teeth on her breasts was driving her mad with desire. If she had known it would feel like this she would have done the Sexy Jutsu sooner.

Itachi couldn't help but stroke himself at the erotic sight before him. To see Suki and Naruto lose themselves like this, was magnificent. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"NARUTO!" Suki cries out when the blonde began plunging into her hard and fast, hitting her spot over and over again.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Not that Suki wanted him to. She screams his name as her orgasm consumes her and squirms when she felt Naruto's seed inside her, after he joined her in bliss. Itachi came with them almost simultaneously from his masturbation.

 **End Lemon**

"You're both so amazing." Naruto says.

"I feel the same way." Suki says, panting as she tries to catch her breath.

"As do I." Itachi agrees and smiles as he runs a hand over Suki's hip, exploring these new curves of hers.

Suki smiles and enjoys the gentle touch. She snuggles into her lovers and closes her eyes. Every cell in her body was practically purring with contentment.

"I think I might have worn her out." Naruto whispers to Itachi.

"From what I felt during the experience, she was subjected to sensory overload. Her female form is far more sensitive and she could feel our pleasure through the Mating Mark. I can't blame her for being exhausted." Itachi muses and Naruto nods.

Suki was just drifting off to sleep, when she felt Itachi tap her shoulder. She opens her eyes and looks at him in confusion.

"Don't change back. We don't know if you are pregnant. If you change back when you are, your body will likely automatically just miscarry without your ever noticing." He warns her.

Suki's eyes widen and she nods. Naruto gives Itachi a dirty look for mentioning the M word. He could feel Suki's terror at THAT word. He holds her tighter.

"It's alright. Itachi's right. He just shouldn't have said it like THAT. Just stay like this until we know. Okay?" Naruto asks.

Itachi felt guilty. He could feel Suki's panic through the bond. In hindsight using the word miscarriage, probably hadn't been his best idea. He could have just told her not to turn back.

"It's alright, Itachi. You were right. Thanks for warning me. You might have just saved our baby." She murmurs and kisses him.

Itachi smiles and kisses back. He was very happy to be forgiven. He felt Naruto's amusement, what was the blonde up to?

"Loser, I felt that. What the Hell is so funny?" Suki demands.

"Well you are going to be a woman for awhile. We should probably get you some new clothes." The blue eyed ninja answers.

Suki's eyes narrow. She knew EXACTLY where her blonde was going with this and she did not like it! No, she didn't like it one bit!

"You want to get her lingerie." Itachi says with a chuckle.

"No! No way in Hell! Do you hear me, loser?!" Suki growls at him, instantly transforming from sex kitten to vicious tigress.

"Oh come on. I mean you can't really walk around with breasts that large without them bouncing around. Which by the way, I'm in favor of…but might get a little embarrassing in public." Naruto says.

"I'll just wear medical bandages over them." She grumbles.

"That is going to take a lot of bandages. You do have quite the voluptuous figure." Itachi states.

Suki twitches. What was this, Tag Team Suki Day? Itachi was supposed to be on her side dammit!

"Foolish little br-, I mean sister…we aren't picking on you. We simply stating facts. Besides, who wouldn't enjoy watching their beautiful lover model some erotic lingerie?" Itachi asks.

Suki sulks. She turns her head away from the two of them and crosses her arms. The brunette mutters some rather unflattering responses to THAT.

"You're so cute when you sulk like this." Naruto murmurs and pulls her back into their arms.

"Don't you, you're cute me! You two want to treat me like some life-sized Barbie doll!" She grumbles more.

"What? No. You are WAY hotter than Barbie." Naruto says with a nod.

"That is true." Itachi agrees with their blue eyed lover and Suki sighs, she was really outnumbered here.

Maybe she could humor them with something. But she wasn't wearing anything with frills. Fuck that shit! Oh and she was so going to make them pay for it. She just didn't know how. But she was going to get something out of this humiliation!

"Suki, I can feel you plotting your revenge. Didn't you learn your lesson about revenge?" Itachi asks in amusement.

"Damn it." She mutters at being caught.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement. He kisses Suki's cheek. She was cute when she thought she was acting all tough. She'd been purring and mewing like a kitten a few minutes ago. It was hard to be scared of her right now.

"I felt that!" Suki narrows her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Sorry. It's just the truth. I mean you're so cute when you sulk and try to act all tough like this. I think it's the bubble eyes really." He says.

"THAT'S IT!" Suki growls and lunges at her blonde lover, intent on showing him just how tough she really was.

Fortunately for Naruto, Itachi caught her. He shakes his head at Suki. He pokes her forehead.

"Suki, behave. Naruto is just being honest with you. It is adorable. Now rest and when you wake up, we'll have dinner ready." He tells her.

"Naruto can't cook at all and you aren't much better. I don't know if that's a promise or a threat." She mutters.

"We are both perfectly purchasing something suitable at a restaurant." Itachi informs her.

"Oh. Okay then." Suki says and snuggles into their arms, slowly closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

Itachi and Naruto smile. She really was adorable when she got all feisty. As Sasuke when she got pissed off, she was terrifying. This form was just so… _cute._

Of course both men realized if they said that to her, she would probably try to Chidori their nuts off. So they decided not to point this fact out again. They'd already pushed their luck enough for one day.


	17. Chapter 17

The Sweetest Sin

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's your chance to weigh in.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Do you want the lemon with female Itachi and her pregnancy shown or just later imply the lemon and do a flashback scene describing her pregnancy?

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place 2 months after the last chapter. **Warning it does get dark, but I only write happy endings.** I've been having technical problems lately. Sometimes I upload chapters and they disappear. Then they come back. Please try to be patient, eventually they pop back on.

Chapter 17

Suki smiles as she snuggles into her sleeping lovers. Naruto was very…enthusiastic about becoming a father and seemed to take every opportunity he could to thoroughly ravish her. Itachi was also eager to please, but much more careful with her. Whenever he made love to her, it was always with _The Jutsu_ activated to prevent her from getting pregnant with his child.

It did sadden her, that she couldn't share that with Itachi. Itachi couldn't give her a child. She couldn't give Itachi either. The risk was too great. Still she would have a niece or a nephew and the same would be true for Itachi. Both of them would get a child fathered by Naruto. So it worked out rather nicely.

"Mmm. Morning, beautiful." Naruto murmurs sleepily as he pulls Suki into his chest.

She slept between Itachi and Naruto. Suki enjoyed being cocooned by both lovers in this way. Itachi and Naruto well they liked the fact that both of them could frisk her more easily in this position, when the mood struck. (And it often did.)

"Morning." She whispers and cuddles into him further.

Mmm this was nice. Suki liked the feeling of his arms around her and the warmth of his body against her own. She could feel the muscles in his arms and his chest. The brunette felt completely safe.

Her sleepy cozy mood wasn't even upset that he called her beautiful again. Naruto had apparently decided that pet name was going to stay. It didn't matter how many times she protested. It didn't matter how often she aimed a fireball or Chidori at him, he didn't care. So she had given up trying to resist it and just accepted the nickname.

"That's right. You should know by now that he's more stubborn than you are. Which is certainly saying something." Itachi whispers as he licks her ear, having woken up to the feeling of a rather cuddly Suki.

"Nhh. I g-uess your right." She says and leans her back into Itachi.

Itachi was on her left side with her back towards him. Naruto was on her right side and facing her. She was feeling rather snug and cozy at the moment.

"Yeah. Things would have been a lot easier, if she had realized that years ago." Naruto says with a cheeky smile.

"You are such a loser. Honestl-" Suki begins to reply to that but her eyes suddenly go wide and she darts off the bed and into the bathroom.

Naruto and Itachi blink. Suddenly, they hear the sounds of their lover vomiting. Vomiting a lot.

Feeling alarmed, they both rush after her. Itachi dutifully holds her hair back. Naruto rubs her back and makes soothing noises. After a few long minutes, it seemed that she had finally emptied out all the contents of her stomach.

"We are taking you to see Tsunade." Naruto says firmly and Itachi nods.

Before Suki could protest, they grabbed her and teleported off to the Leaf's hospital. She rolls her eyes at them. They didn't even have an appointment. Honestly, leave it to Itachi and Naruto to just barge in and expect everyone to work on their schedule.

"I heard that. Unless they are fucking dying, they can wait. You're safety matters way more than inconveniencing people who are waiting for a checkup." Naruto mutters.

"Alright brat, what the Hell is going on?" Tsunade asks.

"It's Suki. She just spent the past ten minutes or so vomiting." Itachi explains.

Tsunade was one of only a handful of people who actually knew Suki was Sasuke in Sexy Jutsu form. The busty blonde had to hand it to the man…well woman. She was brave to go through with this.

"And I assume you have been…intimate?" She asks as Suki looks away and tries to hide her blush.

"Naruto has been rather thorough in expressing his great appreciation for Sasuke's new form." Itachi offers.

"I figured as much. Well Suki, let's get you chakra tested. That is the most reliable way to find out if it's a pregnancy. If not, I suspect it's just the flu. It's going around." Tsunade explains.

She takes out a sheet of special paper that was normally used to test chakra affinities. But this one had been modified. Instead of the paper crumpling, wrinkling, getting wet, being cut, or set on fire…it would change colors. Sasuke and Suki's natural chakra color was purple. If there was any trace of another color on that paper after Suki touched it, then she was pregnant.

There had been extremely rare cases where the mother's chakra and baby's matched completely. In those cases though, the baby's chakra had a habit of shimmering. So they would still be able to tell.

"Um Granny Tsunade, why are you testing Suki's affinity? We already know she's fire and lightning." Naruto says.

"This is a pregnancy test. If the paper is all purple, she's not pregnant. If there is a small bit of another color, she is. Well unless the child has the same chakra color in the exact same shade, which is extremely rare. In that case, that chakra would glimmer and we would still know." She explains.

"Ohhh. Cool!" Naruto says with a smile and Itachi shakes his head in amusement.

Suki makes a small snort of amusement. She touches the paper and it begins turning purple. On the bottom left hand corner though, there was a small patch of royal blue.

"Congratulations, Suki. You are pregnant. I can run some tests to see how far along. But you haven't been in this form that long. So you are definitely still in your first trimester. Have you been drinking or smoking recently?" Tsunade asks.

"I didn't drink much as a man. I stopped when I became a woman since we were trying for a child. I never smoked. The smoke irritates my eyes." Suki replies.

"That is true. She looks like she's crying whenever she gets anywhere near someone who is smoking." Itachi muses and Suki shoots him a dirty look.

Naruto breaks out into a wide grin. He grabs Suki and spins her around excitedly. She smiles at feeling his joy and Itachi's as well. (Though Itachi was a little bit more dignified in his reaction, he was also smiling a smile of genuine happiness.)

"N-naruto! P-ut me down. I'm going to be sick." She warns him and Naruto wisely puts her down, as she dashes off into the bathroom again.

"Don't worry. The Morning Sickness will pass eventually." Tsunade assures them.

Itachi smiles when Suki comes out. He wraps his arm around her protectively. The elder Uchiha thanks Tsunade, when she hands them some prenatal vitamins and sets up the next appointment, before they all head off together.

"You kept the testing paper?" Naruto asks when he sees Suki had brought it with her.

"Mhm. In a way, it's the baby's first picture." She says with a smile.

"Well I suppose it's no more different than keeping the ultrasound picture. If it makes her happy, humor her." Itachi says.

Naruto laughs and nods. He scoops Suki up into his arms Bridal Style once they get home and carries her to their bed. The blonde waits for Itachi to add more pillows to every inch of that bed and get more blankets, before setting her done.

"It's a throne of pillows." She mumbles in amusement.

"We are just trying to keep you comfortable." Itachi states and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah. You should probably get some rest. Don't' worry about dinner. I'll just send a clone out to pick something up." Naruto tells her.

Suki shakes her head. Well if they wanted to be overprotective, she supposed she could indulge them. It was their first child after all, she thought with a smile as she looks down at her chakra paper.

"Yeah! Exactly! Humor us." Naruto says.

"He's right. Pregnancy is draining enough as a normal woman. You are maintaining the jutsu and going through pregnancy. You should rest. Don't overexert yourself. Don't be foolish. We couldn't bare it, if anything happened to you or the baby." Itachi tells her.

Suki laughs. She settles into her throne of pillows and cuddles up to the blankets. She smiles and returns each of their kisses, before shutting her eyes. She didn't intend to fall asleep. But she could at least pretend that she was going to. It'd make them feel better, she decided.

"Good girl." Itachi states and Naruto nods.

Suki smiles. She had only intended to feign sleep. But the bed was just so comfortable. It was as if she was laying on a cloud. Soon enough, she really does fall asleep.

"Beautiful." Naruto murmurs as he caresses her cheek and sends a clone off to get some food.

"Yes, she is. Well he is. You know what I mean." Itachi says with a chuckle.

"I think it's going to be a boy. I mean the chakra is blue." Naruto muses.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He supposed he had never really thought about it much. He assumed that if he and Suki were both going to have children, sooner or later, they would have at least one of each gender. Clearly, the younger Uchiha wanted a large family and Itachi was more than happy to help in this question. (He damn sure knew Naruto was.)

"That's not how this works. Yes, boy children tend to get blue things and girls pink. But that has no relation to chakra and actually determining the gender. Do you have a preference though? Would you prefer it to be a boy or a girl?" Itachi asks, genuinely curious to hear the blonde's response.

"Me? Oh I don't care. I mean either way, their our baby. You know?" Naruto asks.

"I know. You realized you loved him early on. You're fortunate that way." Itachi muses.

"Oh. Not that early on. I hated him for awhile to be honest. I wanted him to play with the other kids. I just wanted his attention, but he was always so stuck up as a kid. I know why he isolated himself now. But back then, it pissed me off. Then we got placed on the same team. I just wanted to be acknowledged by him. He left and it felt like someone had ripped out my heart. I was too young to understand. Maybe I was just in denial." Naruto says.

"Mmm and what about me? Was realizing your feelings for me less…traumatic?" He inquires.

Naruto considers the question. It was different for Itachi. It was falling in love slowly and then all at once. Like he had been on a river in a raft…just gliding along and then fell over a waterfall and when he landed in the lagoon below, he realized he was in love.

"Yeah. It was. At first, I just admired you. I knew you were gorgeous, but that was an afterthought. Then you came back to the village and I got to know you better. I saw you and Sasuke together. I felt guilty because I wanted both of you. That wasn't right. That wasn't fair. I was always taught you are only supposed to love one person like that." Naruto tries to explain.

"So you felt guilty. I suppose that's to be expected. Society does try to force human sexuality to conform along a rather narrow spectrum of what is considered acceptable." He states.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. That was Itachi for you. He was such a "brain." So was Sasuke, though Sasuke was less vocal about it. The blonde felt like he spend the rest of his life reading textbooks and he'd still never be able to match Itachi academically.

"You shouldn't compare yourself in such a fashion. Your strengths lie elsewhere. You are highly intelligent, it is just an emotional intelligence. You realize what people need, before they do. That's a powerful gift. Unfortunately, it is one that is often underestimated." Itachi informs him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Naruto says with a smile and kisses Itachi.

Itachi kisses back. Ah how he enjoyed kissing the blue eyed ninja. He kissed like he fought, with everything he had. Naruto was such an expressive creature.

The elder Uchiha didn't think there was anyone else on the planet who was as open as the blonde was. It was at odds with how he and Sasuke were wired. But that might have been part of the attraction, he realized.

"Do you think she'll be okay? I mean this is really a big risk." Naruto asks in concern.

"I know she will be okay. Sasuke has always been a survivor. I doubt Suki would be any different. Besides, she has us to take care of her." He says with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Naruto says.

"Of course I am. Life will be so much easier for you, if you just realize that and plan for things accordingly." Itachi says with a gentle smile.

That's when both men froze. A scream was heard from the bedroom. They both rushed there as fast as they could.

"Suki?! What's wrong?" Naruto asks as he takes her into his arms and holds the shaking woman.

He could feel nothing but raw terror through their link. Her thoughts were screaming. He'd never felt anything like it. Itachi soon joins Naruto and wraps his arms around Suki's back, murmuring soothing things into her ear.

"Nightmare. That's all." She mutters after a few minutes, finally calming down enough to speak.

Itachi brushes the tears away from her cheeks. That was more than a nightmare. That had clearly been a night terror.

"What happened?" He asks softly.

"I don't want to talk about it. It was just a dream. I'm sorry that I worried you." She mumbles.

"Suki…" Naruto says warningly.

"I don't want to talk about it. Don't make me." She pleads with the blonde and his tone softens.

Shit. Something had really scared the Hell out of her. He knew Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't scared easily, neither was Suki. (Minus her being overwhelmed by his desire initially.)

"You don't have to talk about it, if you aren't ready. But we are here to listen when you are." Itachi soothes her.

"Thank you." She mumbles and leans into their holds.

She tries to convince herself that it had just been a dream. It didn't mean anything. People had nightmares all the time. She was going to be a first time mother, of course she was anxious. This was especially to be expected considering her family history. That's all it was. It wasn't a vision of the future.

Suki winced as the image replayed in her mind on an endless loop. She had been pregnant, heavily so. Someone had attacked her and stabbed her with a knife, saying a demon child couldn't be allowed to live. When her screams woke Naruto and Itachi up, they were killed right in front of her. She was alone. Always alone.

"You're worried about the baby?" Naruto asks, having sensed her distress through the link.

"Naruto, that's not fair. You can't use the link like that!" She hisses at him in outrage.

Naruto shakes his head. He wasn't going to apologize for it. It wasn't like the blonde had been actively trying to use the bond to snoop. Suki's emotions were just really loud. He couldn't **NOT** feel them.

"Suki, you know that sometimes it can't be helped. Rest easy. You and the baby are perfectly safe. There's nothing to worry about." Itachi assures her and holds her tighter.

"I promise nothing is going to happen to our baby." Naruto vows and kisses the top of her head.

Suki nods and leans into them. She was being ridiculous. She had two fo the strongest ninjas in the world who were "fathering" her children. (Or in Itachi's case technically "uncle-ing") Even if someone wanted to her their baby, surely, at least one of them would be able to protect them.

She hated being so drained. She estimated about 75% of her chakra was going towards supporting the baby and maintaining this form. Still 25% of her chakra was more than 100% of most ninjas. She should be okay. Suki could hold her own in a fight, if it came down to it. She hoped.

"Suki, you don't need to analyze such things. You are safe and so is the baby." Itachi assures her.

"Maybe you're right. Naruto, stop that. That tickles." She says and giggles Naruto kisses her stomach.

The rest of the day passed with them in each other's arms. It was a slower, more gentle form of lovemaking than they had done before. Suki figured it was because she the nightmare.

They wanted to make her feel safer. She didn't mind though. It felt good. So good just to let go and let them comfort her in this fashion.

At some point, she fell asleep. Itachi and Naruto watch her like hawks. Their bond told them that she was really asleep and not faking it.

"It's because of the Massacre." Itachi mutters and Naruto winces as he felt the sharp stab of guilt that his older lover did.

"You can't blame yourself for that. You prevented a war. Stop it. This isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault. It was just a bad dream. She knows she has us. We'll protect her. Nothing's going to happen." Naruto says.

"I do blame myself for it. I have no idea how she ever forgave me, let alone allows me to touch her. I do wonder the same thing about you sometimes. I hurt the man you love. I hurt him more than anyone else ever did. Yet, you willingly make love to me as if I did not." He confesses.

Naruto growls. It was the first time that the blonde had gone Kyubbi because of Itachi. Sasuke or Suki tended to provoke him more. Maybe it was because they were younger and more hot headed. While Suki got a gentle lovemaking, Itachi got a raw animalistic claiming that meant he'd feel awkward when he had to sit for the next few days.

Naruto purrs in dark satisfaction aft wards. He had claimed both his Mates and more than proved how much he adored each of them. They were definitely more than satisfied with his performance. One of them was pregnant. Everything was as it should be.

"Mmm sometimes I think Kyubbi does influence you, more than you care to admit. Your thought patterns just now, felt very much like an animal's." Itachi muses.

"Maybe a little." Naruto concedes.

Yeah, he had had a fox demon inside him since he was born. It was only natural Kurama would have an impact on him. He tried not to let it go too far though. But sometimes, he couldn't help it.

He knew what his urge was currently. Denning. He wanted to make a nice den for Suki and Itachi and hide them away until after the baby was born. It'd be safer that way. He'd make sure it was a very cozy den. Only the best would do for his Uchiha Harem.

"Suki is right. There is a certain smugness to your thoughts when you think the phrase, Uchiha Harem." Itachi observes with a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah? Well who could blame me. I have the two sexiest men alive for lovers and the sexiest woman. I'd say I'm pretty damn lucky." Naruto says with a big grin.

Itachi laughs. He certainly couldn't argue with that line of reasoning. Naruto was an endless source of amusement to him. He was the light in his and Sasuke's word. He was their Sun. Sasuke and Suki was his Moon. And Itachi supposed that he was the stars.

"I suppose that is true. Though you are certainly not so bad yourself." He muses and kisses Naruto's forehead.

"Thanks. Oh and I know what will make Suki feel better when she wakes up." Naruto says cheerfully.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. God only knows what the blonde had done this time. He was forever getting into mischief. He had never really outgrown his prankster nature. (Sasuke once told him that he had spray painted the Hokage Mountain's Hokages to look like clowns as a child.)

"Dare I even ask what you have in store for our dear Suki?" The eldest Uchiha inquires.

"Well you know how we talked about the lingerie earlier. I picked up a few things. I took her measurements while she was sleeping. Their damn impressive by the way." The blue eyed ninja replies as he grins from ear to ear.

Itachi chuckles. Yes, he knew Suki's measurements were impressive. He was intimately familiar with them by now. Sasuke would always be alluring, no matter the gender. It was an Uchiha family curse, he supposed.

"Yes, I'm aware. Let me see what you bought. I want to know if she's going to attempt to murder you or not." He says.

"Yeah! Sure. I didn't really know what she liked. So I got a bit of everything." Naruto says cheekily.

Itachi looks through some of the bags. Oh yes, Suki was going to try to kill Naruto. He really had no survival instincts. He honestly didn't think that she was going to wear these wonderfully sinful items for them, did he?

"She's going to tear you limb from limb." Itachi states somberly.

"Nah. She loves us. Suki might hiss and claw the shit out of me. But she wouldn't actually try to kill me. So what you think?" The blonde asks.

What did he think? That if she ever actually wore any of these lingerie sets, his dick might explode from desire. These were simply stunning. Naruto had excellent taste. But Suki would never go for it.

"I think she's never going to wear any of these and she's going to kill you. I am surprised that you purchased some lacy choices. Does Suki really strike you as a woman who would wear lace? She seems more the type to appreciate silk, satin, or even velvet." He muses.

"Well like I said, I got a little bit of everything. I hope she likes it." The blue eyed ninja says.

"You hope I like what?" Suki mumbles sleepily, as she gets off the bed and walks over to her lovers.

"Naruto got you some presents." Itachi states with a sly smile.

"Presents?" Suki asks.

"Yeah! I think you'll really like them. I know I do." Naruto says as he hands her the bag of lingerie and Itachi mentally braces himself for Suki's reaction, oh boy…this could get ugly and quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

The Sweetest Sin

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Again, the chapters are glitching. So if it doesn't show up, just wait and it will eventually. A couple people mentioned they would prefer it if Naruto/Itachi called Sasuke by his birth name and was referred to as a he, while in female form. So I'm going to go with that. I figured it would be less confusing to give female Sasuke another name and use female pronouns. But I don't mind doing it the other way.

 **Sasuke =** Male and female form. He/his/him will be used to refer to Sasuke in while he is either gender. So if you see any references to Sasuke as a she/her/Suki, those were accidental.

 _ **Zaku:**_ Original character that I made.

Chapter 18

"There's no way that I'm wearing any of that." Sasuke puts his foot down, even if it was now a tiny foot…it was the thought that counted.

"Awe come on. You'd look amazing in this." Naruto says as he holds up a red silk lingerie set.

Itachi chuckles. He adored Naruto. Privately he wondered if the blonde wasn't a bit of a masochist. He certainly seemed to like winding Sasuke up.

"3, 2, 1." Itachi says and Naruto looks at him in confusion.

He soon found out what he was counting down to though. Sasuke lunged at him. Sasuke was a lot smaller as a woman, but damn she was fast. The blue eyed ninja had thought Sasuke was fast as a man, but as a woman…God Damn. He was pretty sure that she might even be faster than Fourth Hokage had been.

"I am not wearing that! And another thing, when we are alone, I want you both to call me Sasuke. That's who I am. This is just temporary!" He growls at Naruto.

"Alright. Alright. No big deal. Sasuke it is. We'll just keep the other name for when we are in public. And come on, like you said…it's only temporary?" The blonde replies.

"Fine. I'll wear it on one condition. You two have to use the Sexy Jutsu and wear one of the outfits to. I'm taking pictures. I'm keeping them explicitly for blackmail purposes." Sasuke grumbles.

Naruto tilts his head. Damn Sasuke could be a sneaky son of a bitch when he wanted to be. The blue eyed ninja looks at Itachi as if to see if the other man was okay with that proposal. Itachi just nods and does the jutsu.

Itachi was taller than Sasuke by about three inches. Perhaps that wasn't surprising given that he was taller than Sasuke when they were men. His eyes were now bigger and framed by longer lashes. His Sharingan was still a crimson red. His skin suddenly looked a whole lot softer and Itachi's hair now reached several inches past his shoulders

"Well I guess it's only fair." Naruto agrees and does the Sexy Jutsu.

That's when Naruto made the mistake of looking south. Like Sasuke, Itachi had a hell of a rack and a very nice backside. Her form was leaner than Sasuke's which was slightly more rounded. He notes that Sasuke was more curvy, but Itachi had a bigger ass.

"Uchiha Harems, now come in both flavors!" Naruto says cheekily and yips when Sasuke smacks him upside the head for that one.

"Owe! You are so vicious." The blonde whines.

Sasuke flips him off and heads into the bathroom, with the red silk. A few minutes later, he comes out wearing it. He shivers when he felt Naruto and Itachi's reactions.

He was actually kind of relieved that neither of them had dicks at the moment. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't have been able to walk for at least a week otherwise. The amount of lust that was rolling off them in dizzying waves of desire was intense.

"Beautiful." Itachi murmurs approvingly and caresses Sasuke's cheek.

The scarlet red silk bra and matching thong perfectly caressed her ample breasts and hugged her ass erotically. There was a stunning contrast between Sasuke's fair skin and the dark red fabric. Itachi wished that he had made Sasuke agree to taking a picture as well.

"Fair is fair. Both of you are going to go get changed right now!" Sasuke says and takes out a camera.

"You're hot when you get all bossy." Naruto comments and heads into the bathroom.

Not long after, he comes out wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties. Sasuke generally wasn't attracted to women. But he had to admit that there was a certain beauty to Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, soft sun kissed skin, and the adorable whiskers. The fabric looked positively sinful against her large breasts and shapely backside. It framed her powerful thighs rather nicely to.

"I got this." Sasuke says and snaps the picture, pleased that he would have sufficient blackmail material for whenever they decided to piss him off next time.

"You are such a child, sometimes." Itachi states in amusement and kisses Sasuke's cheek, heading into the bathroom to change, and coming out not long afterwards.

Sasuke and Naruto blink. Itachi had chosen a satin leopard lingerie set. It flattered his lightly tanned skin and delicious looking cleavage perfectly. Every curve of her shapely backside was caressed and those legs went on for miles. Sasuke snaps a picture.

"There you feel better now?" Naruto asks.

"Much." Sasuke says smugly.

Three months later, they take Sasuke to see Tsunade. Today was the big day. They were going to find out if it was a girl or a boy.

"Now, I'm warning you this is cold." The busty blonde medic says.

Sasuke nods his consent. She squeaks when the ice cold gel from Hell was applied to her now rounded stomach. The baby kicks, not liking it either.

"I know. I know. No one likes it." She says and turns on the ultrasound.

Itachi and Naruto look at the ultrasound curiously. Tsunade scans it with her practiced eyes. She had delivered lots of babies in the past and knew what she was doing. No one was better qualified to monitor such a "special" pregnancy.

"Congratulations. It's definitely a boy." Tsunade says with a smile.

"I'll say, DAMN. Is that normal for it to be that big?" Naruto asks.

"You are such a loser! That's his arm, you idiot." Sasuke mutters and shakes his head.

Itachi chuckles. He kisses the top of Sasuke's head. He was going to have a nephew and his other lovers were going to have a son.

Tsunade rubs the back of her head sheepishly at their antics. Sasuke and Naruto would always be…well Sasuke and Naruto. They were always going to fight like cats and dogs.

"And you'll be glad to know that he's perfectly healthy for this stage of development." She continues.

Sasuke sighs in relief. He had been worried. Using the Sexy Jutsu to turn into a woman and carry a baby, was definitely playing with fire. But he just wanted his own family. He didn't to have to rely on some other woman to do it. Itachi was different because Itachi was one of the loves of his life. He trusted him. Some random woman? Hell no.

"Great! Come on. Let's get you home. You need your rest." Naruto says and Sasuke nods.

The three of them teleport off. Sasuke settles into his throne of pillows. It was almost impossible not to fall asleep on these things. He smiles and returns the kisses of his lovers.

"We're going to have a boy." Naruto says with a smile.

"And I'm going to have a nephew. Hopefully, he doesn't have Naruto's energy levels. That would be a nightmare during the Terrible Twos." Itachi muses with a laugh.

"HEY!" Naruto protests.

Sasuke laughs. He shoots Naruto a look that said, _"You know it's true."_ Naruto grumbles for a bit and then tucks Sasuke in.

"Get some rest, Sasuke. I'll join you shortly. First, I'm going to take a quick shower." Itachi states.

"Yeah, I probably should to." Naruto admits.

"…" Sasuke is speechless and feels left out.

Itachi shakes his head. He kisses Sasuke reassuringly. It wasn't a smart idea to have the three of them in one slippery shower, when Sasuke was five months pregnant? What if he tripped and fell?

"It's just safer not to have all three of us in the shower, when you are like this. Don't worry, you are going to get PLENTY of cuddle time when we get back." Naruto promises.

"I don't do cuddle time." Sasuke scoffs at the mere suggestion that he would indulge in something as cutesy as cuddling.

Naruto and Itachi both snort. Sasuke was the biggest cuddler out of the three of them. They all knew that. But if Sasuke wanted to pretend otherwise, so be it.

"I am not!" He protests.

"Whatever you say." Naruto says, stealing one last kiss, and heading off to the shower.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Itachi promises, as he heads off to join Naruto.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He didn't believe that for a minute. They were going to be back in a few minute, his ass. More likely a couple hours. Itachi and Naruto couldn't keep their hands off each other, anymore than they could keep their hands off him!

Itachi smiles and turns the water on. He enjoyed bathing with Naruto Sasuke was more practical about such things. He preferred to get in and out. The blonde preferred to enjoy it and wasn't above some splashing. His youngest lover was so playful at times.

"That was mean about the Terrible Twos thing!" Naruto protests.

"I'm sorry. But you know it's true. You're right though. That was mean. Let me make it up to you." Itachi says.

 **Warning Lime**

Naruto tilts his head. He wondered what Itachi meant by make it up to him. The eldest Uchiha quickly strips them and gets them inside the shower. He then shows the blonde exactly what he meant by making it up to him, by taking Naruto into his mouth.

"FUCK! A-pology, definitely accepted. Just don't stop! That feels so good." Naruto groans and runs his hands through Itachi's hair lustfully.

Itachi smirks as he sucks harder. He knew that the other ninja was anxious. He was worried about Sasuke. So he decided to take his mind off it. Men could only think with one head at a time. So he decided to make sure it was the more…fun head.

"Itachi, you know I feel you plotting?" The blonde pants.

"I'm aware of that. I doubt you are going to do anything about it though. You like me sucking you off too much to really protest." He mumbles around the erection currently in his mouth and grazes his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

"SHIT! Okay! Okay! You're right." Naruto pants and moans as he tries his best not to fuck his eldest lover's talented mouth raw.

Itachi smiles and lavishes him with his tongue. He loved how responsive Naruto was. The blonde never held anything back. It was so erotic. He'd never seen such an open individual before in all his life.

Naruto groans and bucks gently into Itachi's mouth. Fuck the things this man could do with his tongue, were insane. He was easily able to take all of him at once. Itachi Uchiha was a fucking sex God!

"I'm going to cum!" He groans.

This just causes Itachi to suck harder. It didn't take long for Naruto to cry out and cum hard. Who could resist that wonderfully wicked mouth?

"That was the general idea." Itachi says with a chuckle.

"Smartass!" Naruto growls and starts stroking his lover hard and fast.

Itachi groans. Naruto was always very skilled with his hands, he noted. You had to be in order to wield an attack like the Rasegan. He was already aroused from pleasing his lover, so it didn't take him long to achieve climax.

 **End Lime**

"You're incredible." Itachi whispers and wraps his arms around Naruto, content just to be close to his lover for the moment.

"So are you." Naruto says.

"One of these days, I will get around properly to thanking you. You saved me. Without you, Sasuke never would have forgiven me. I never would have been accepted into this village. I'd probably be dead." Itachi whispers.

"Don't talk like that. I don't want to hear you talk about your dying, ever. You don't need to thank me. I love you. I'm so glad you are here with us." Naruto says and cuddles into him.

Sasuke was trying to get some sleep. But the bond let him know exactly what his lovers were up to. Naruto was apparently had just gotten an amazing blowjob. Itachi got stroked to completion. And he, was laying in the bed…being completely ignored. Fuck that shit! Fuck it!

He knew that they were right. There was a risk that he could fall in the shower. But still he wanted his _cuddle time_ to dammit.

"If you don't get both of your asses out here right now, I'm going to make copies of the pictures. Then the whole village is going to see what you look like as women wearing skimpy lingerie!" He threatens.

Both men chuckle. They quickly get out of the shower, dry off, and head back to the bed. They didn't even bother throwing on any close. Sasuke had already seen everything anyway and his sex drive had surprisingly only increased after getting pregnant. (Itachi claimed this was normal during pregnancy, Naruto didn't get it. But he wasn't going to complain.)

"Sorry." Itachi says as he gets in the bed next to Sasuke, kissing him.

"It's okay. I'm not jealous. I just…want to join in the fun to." Sasuke says, after returning the kiss.

Naruto smiles. He gets in the bed on the right side. He always slept on the right side. Itachi took the left. Sasuke was squished in the middle. But the blonde knew that he liked it that way.

Sasuke smiles. He kisses Naruto. The youngest Uchiha groans in pleasure, when the blonde kissed him back. He breaks the kiss and snuggles into his lovers.

"What was that you were saying about not doing _Cuddle Time?"_ Naruto asks.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke scowls with a slight blush.

Itachi and Naruto laugh. They cuddle up to Sasuke. Soon the pair of them drift asleep. All of them were aware that the impending danger lurking just around the corner.

Meanwhile Zaku paces. He was a member of the Leaf Village. At 38, he was much older than most active duty ninjas. He was also a former member of ROOT. His training was largely useless now in this time of peace.

Like most of the village, he had been shocked when Naruto took two male lovers. But when Sasuke had suddenly got called away for a mission months ago, just after they had announced they found a surrogate, well he was naturally suspicious.

"I can't believe they would actually violate the laws of nature in such a way." He murmurs to himself.

The man had heard of Naruto being a prankster in his youth. Something about a Sexy Jutsu. Was it actually possible to maintain that form long enough to carry a pregnancy to term, he wondered?

Well when he saw a beautiful brunette that looked suspiciously like Sasuke sometimes slinking around the village with Naruto and Itachi, he got his answer. He wanted to confirm it though.

"Good thing I was able to successfully sneak into the hospital." He pats himself on the back for pulling that one off, without getting caught.

The DNA was an exact match. This wasn't merely a woman who looked like Sasuke or even a long lost relative. No, this was actually Sasuke. Somehow he had been able to assume the form of a woman for months.

"This pregnancy can not be allowed to continue." He says to himself firmly.

The Sharingan, combined with Uzumaki longevity and vitality was too much power for one person to use responsibly. He didn't particularly like the fact that Naruto hosted the Nine Tails. But he was willing to overlook it.

There wasn't an ambitious bone in the blonde's body. But a child was an unknown. There would be no way of telling what sort of personality he or she would have for years. It was too great a risk.

The fact that he had managed to carry the pregnancy successfully well into the second trimester was disturbing. It meant that Sasuke likely could carry the child to term. This was going to be a disaster. He had to stop it. For the good of the village, he had to step in.

"The life of one, must never outweigh the life of the many." He mutters.

He wouldn't kill Sasuke, if he didn't have to. Though forcing a miscarriage at this stage was rather dangerous. While his goal wasn't to kill the younger Uchiha brother, he would if it came down to it.

"If you kill Sasuke and that baby, Naruto will be devastated." Another ROOT member points out.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I hope it doesn't come to killing both of them. But we have no other alternative. Can you imagine what that child will be capable of? It can not be allowed to be born. The risks are too great. It would have the potential to level this village." He says.

The other ROOT member nods. He knew that Zaku was correct. Still in his grief, Naruto could prove to be just as a big a threat, perhaps even getter. Maybe they could make it look like a natural miscarriage. Sasuke was carrying a child by using a jutsu to alter his gender. It wouldn't be shocking if it wasn't successful.

"We need to come up with a plan and quickly. Time is of the essence. Once that child is born, we'll never get another opportunity. Between Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi…there wouldn't be a chance to put it out of its misery." He states.

It was distasteful. He knew that. But they had no real choice. If it came down to the village or the lives of two people, he knew which he would choose, every time.

The next morning, Itachi blinks. He felt Sasuke through their bond. He was starving. He chuckles and follows the link to the kitchen. Naruto wasn't far behind him. But Sasuke clearly hadn't noticed either of his lovers yet.

On the kitchen table, was a strange assortment of food. Ice cream, ramen, and tomato soup. Sasuke was apparently washing it all down with a glass of orange juice.

"That is…weird." Naruto whispers to Itachi, who nods in agreement at the blonde's assessment.

"It's just pregnancy cravings. It'll pass. Humor him." He whispers back.

"I heard that!" Sasuke growls and looks up at them with ruby red eyes, causing both of them to gulp nervously.

Sasuke as a man had a violent temper. Sasuke as a pregnant woman had three states. The first was a cuddly kitten who enjoyed their pampering and snuggling up to his lovers. The second was the tigress who wanted his attention NOW. Yeah, Itachi was definitely right about that whole sex drive increasing when you're pregnant thing. (Much to both of their delight.) And finally, there was Cobra Sasuke. Cobra Sasuke could be quite sadistic. Do not mess with Cobra Sasuke. Back away very slowly.

"Sorry. You gotta admit that's kinda weird though." Naruto says with a smile.

"No more weird than a man turning into a woman and getting pregnant in the first place!" Sasuke protests.

Itachi chuckles. Well one couldn't argue with Sasuke's logic there. They certainly were bending a lot of rules. First, they were a triad. A triad between three men. Two of whom were brothers. And now, they were going to have a child thanks to the Sexy Jutsu.

"Yeah. That's true. How are you feeling?" Naruto asks as he brushes the bangs from the youngest Uchiha's eyes tenderly.

"Hungry. Really hungry." His lover answered him.

"Well you are eating for two now. So that makes sense." Itachi muses and smiles, kissing the top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke nods. He couldn't wait to see Itachi go through this. Ha, let him suffer through Morning Sickness. Vengeance would be his!

"Sasuke, I can feel you plotting against me over there. You know that right?" Itachi asks with an amused smile and his younger brother had the decency to at least pretend to look embarrassed.

"Guess old habits die hard." Naruto says with a laugh.

"And I feel fat." He grumbles.

Naruto shakes his head at this one. That was ridiculous. Sasuke wasn't fat. He was just five months pregnant and was beginning to show. He kisses him.

"You're still beautiful and you know you aren't fat. Of course you are going to get bigger now." Naruto says.

"I am NOT beautiful. I'm still a man! I just…look like a woman." He protests.

Naruto sighs. Sasuke would always be stubborn it seemed. He supposed that the other man viewed the term beautiful as some kind of insult to his masculinity. But it really wasn't. Sasuke and Itachi were just simply that, _beautiful._

"We know you are still a man. But that doesn't change the fact that you are beautiful in either form. Life will be so much simpler for you when you just accept that Naruto is more stubborn than you." Itachi muses.

Sasuke was about to tell Itachi off for that one. It was true, but that didn't mean he was going to take something like that laying down. Oh no! But then he winces.

 _Owe._ This kid definitely had the makings of a Taijutsu expert. Damn he was a kicker. Sasuke smiles though. Every time their son kicked, he knew that he was still alive. It was a good thing, even if it was somewhat painful.

"I guess I'll just have to learn to live with it. I'm sure it will grow on me after awhile, like the loser did." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Naruto whines.

"Yes, yes he is. I think Sasuke wants a spanking. He does seem to do his best to go out of his way to earn them." Itachi muses.

Sasuke gulps. He bolts out the door. Naruto was now in hot pursuit. Itachi chuckles as he watches the blonde chase after his brother.

"Oh well best not to let all this ice cream go to waste. Vanilla, my favorite." He muses as he begins to eat the rest of the frozen treat.


	19. Chapter 19

The Sweetest Sin

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Thanks for all the reviews. There were a couple votes for female Itachi lemon/pregnancy being described in detail, but _**majority rules**_. It will just be implied and given a flashback when the time comes. For those of you that wanted more detail, I'm sorry. ^^ You might win the next poll though and hopefully cute babies will make up for it later.

Chapter 19

Naruto blinks. He had come home an hour later than usual and what did he find? He found a nine month pregnant Sasuke bawling his eyes out. He felt through the bond that Sasuke was absolutely panicking.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" The blonde ask and rushes to his side, immediately fearing the worst.

What if something had happened to the baby? Had Sasuke gone into labor and delivered a stillborn? No, no! That couldn't be it. They would have contacted him, if Sasuke went into labor.

He immediately wrap his arms around Sasuke comfortingly and looks at Itachi helplessly. Itachi sighs. Well sighing had to be good right? If Itachi wasn't panicking, everything had to be okay.

"You're l-ate." Sasuke hiccups and buries his face into the crook of Naruto's neck, sobs slowly subsiding.

"Yeah. A little. What's wrong?" Naruto asks again and rubs soothing circles into his lover's back.

The blonde immediately checked the link. It was the strangest thing. If he tried really hard, he could feel his son. His emotions were very basic. Nothing like his fathers' and uncle's. But he could feel, _happy, hungry, sad, scared, mad, and sleepy._ Right now, he was definitely feeling his son's fear.

"Sasuke, he just got caught up at the office. I told you there was nothing to worry about." Itachi chides him gently and kisses the top of his head.

"I know. I just don't like not having you both here, right now." Sasuke admits and snuggles further into Naruto's hold.

Itachi wraps his arms around Sasuke's back. Naruto had him by the front. Slowly, but surely…Sasuke was beginning to calm down.

"It's just your hormones. You aren't in control of your emotions at the moment. That's all." Itachi says reassuringly.

Naruto felt guilty. Sasuke had flipped out because he was an hour late. God only knows how long he had been freaking out before that though. His son had shared his lover's unease. That couldn't be good for either of them.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll just take time off until you have our son. Alright? Relax. There's no need to freak out." Naruto offers.

Sasuke felt embarrassed now. He had been a fucking basket case. So what if Naruto was an hour late? He'd been late before. This wasn't like him. He'd never been this needy. Itachi was right, it had to be the hormones.

"It would make me feel better." He murmurs softly and looks away in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed. You're a man having a baby. I think that's probably a first in the history of the human species. You're ENTITLED to freak out every once in awhile. I just don't you to worry. Everything is fine. Itachi and I are right here." He says.

Itachi nods and as if to prove that point, he places a light kiss on Sasuke's Mark. This draws a groan from the young man. He squirms. It was odd, to feel aroused when his belly was this big. Moving was…awkward. He felt like a fucking penguin or a pufferfish. Both of which were very much NOT sexy.

"Sasuke, you look very sexy right now. Though I suppose having sex this close to your due date, is somewhat tempting fate. I was merely reassuring you that we are both here for you and the baby." Itachi says with a smile.

"I know. But that Mark is really sensitive. You should know what it does to me by now." He replies and tries to hide the slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"Yeah, we can mess with his Mark late and thoroughly ravish him after the baby is born. Probably not a good idea to tease him when he's like this." Naruto says and scoops up Sasuke Bridal Style.

This earns him a dirty look from his heavily pregnant Mate. Naruto knew he shouldn't laugh. But there was just something hysterical about seeing a glowering pregnant Sasuke. It was like a kitten trying to stare down a wolf or something.

"You're laughing at me!" Sasuke hisses at him.

"Not at you. It's just you're so cute right now. Come on, let's get you to bed. You'll feel better after some more _Cuddle Time._ " The blonde states as he carries Sasuke upstairs and Itachi follows him.

Soon enough, they arrive in their bedroom. The three men quickly take their usual spots and huddle underneath the covers. Sasuke begins to settle down and Naruto could feel his son calming down as well.

"It is nice to be able to feel him." Itachi muses as he kisses Sasuke's forehead and captures Naruto's lips in a heated kiss.

Itachi moans into the kiss. There was nothing short of seductive about the blue eyed ninja's lips against his. He marveled at the other man's passion. His youngest lover never held anything back.

"It's really not nice to get your pregnant Mate turned on, when you aren't going to do anything about it." Sasuke grumbles.

"Mmm sorry. Forgot you were a bit of a voyeur." Itachi murmurs in amusement, after breaking the kiss with Naruto.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to tease you that time. I swear." The blonde backs Itachi up.

Sasuke shakes his head. Didn't mean to tease him, his ass. God, he couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms and be back in his male body. Then he would show them both who was boss!

"I can't wait either." Naruto says with a smile.

"I'm certain you know how I feel on this matter. I can't wait to meet my nephew." Itachi states .

Sasuke cuddles into his Mates. His earlier anxiety forgotten. It always felt better when he was between Naruto and Itachi. He felt completely safe and cared for in a way that was difficult to articulate.

"Shall I entertain you all with another tale from the First Great Ninja War?" Itachi inquires.

Sasuke nods. This was Itachi's version of a bedtime story, he supposed. His brother had such a hypnotic voice and such a way with words, that any tale he told was spellbinding.

He knew that his son couldn't understand anything Itachi said. But he understood the emotion behind it and recognized the sound of his Uncle's voice. It soothed him, just as much as it did Sasuke.

"A long time ago, there was a man named Tenji. Tenji was a ninja from the Cloud Village. His special jutsu allowed him to control the weather…" Itachi begins.

Not ten minutes later, Sasuke had fallen asleep. Itachi's voice lulled him into a deep, peaceful sleep. Naruto and Itachi smile at each other.

The blonde couldn't resist running his hand along Sasuke's now very large belly. Itachi kissed the top of his head. Soon they would have a son/nephew and Sasuke would go back to being a man. They were almost there.

"Do you think you can still do it? I mean you've seen what Sasuke went through and felt some of it." Naruto asks Itachi.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you and Sasuke. Besides, I find the thought of a child of our own appealing. And it will be nice for your son to have a cousin." Itachi replies.

"You're both amazing. Honestly, I don't know if I could do it." He confesses.

Itachi shakes his head. He knew that Naruto could do ANYTHING. Had he not played a major role in winning the war and bringing them all together? His blonde could perform miracles. He was certain of that much.

"I am positive that you could do it. But it's too risky. We really don't know what effect Kyubbi's chakra would have on a fetus being nurtured inside an artificial womb." Itachi reminds him.

"Yeah. I guess. It just doesn't feel very fair though." Naruto says.

"Naruto, after everything that we both put you through, it is more than fair. Don't worry about the matter any further. If you do, Sasuke will pick up on it and the baby likely will as well." The eldest Uchiha warns him.

"Guess you're right. Night, Itachi. I love you." He says and leans over, kissing him.

"I love you to, with all my heart. I love our family and I won't let anything happen to it." Itachi says, returning the kiss.

Meanwhile Tsunade paces in the hospital. She knew that Sasuke was due soon. He could go into labor at any moment. The busty blonde knew it was vital to be prepared.

She made certain to have lots of chakra and blood transfusions at the ready, in case something went wrong. The former Hokage had never doubted her medical skills before. But this was a first, even for her. A man was going to have a baby.

"Only Naruto could find a way around nature." She says with an amused chuckle, as she double checks everything.

The Leaf Ninja frowns as she mentally debates which would be better. A C-Section or a regular birth. Could Sasuke handle a "natural" birth? Perhaps a C-Section would be better. But what if the jutsu came undone during it?

"My Lady, are you alright? You have been pacing for awhile." Shizune observes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried. One of my patients is due to go into labor soon and I consider her to be a high risk pregnancy." She admits.

Shizune nods. She was well aware how such situations could try even the most experienced medic's nerves. After all, they were only human. Still running around and worrying like that, wouldn't help anyone.

"Perhaps it would be best if you went home and got some rest. I'm sure that you will be notified, when she goes into labor. You won't be much good to her, if you are too exhausted to perform your best." The other woman reasons.

"You're right. I'll see you later, Shizune." Tsunade says as she walks out of the hospital.

She heads to her home. The blonde sighs as she notices that it was about to start pouring. Perhaps if she hurried, she could avoid the worst of it.

The former Hokage didn't know why, but she felt like this was a bad omen. She tried to tell herself that she was being ridiculous. It rained all the time and nothing bad happened. Yet, Tsunade was unable to shake the feeling of dread that settled in her stomach.

"I'm being silly." She mutters as she enters her home and pours herself a glass of sake.

Sasuke's pregnancy had been astonishingly normal. If Tsunade didn't know he was born a man, she never would have guessed. Everything was going as would be expected for any single pregnancy for a woman that age.

There was nothing to worry about. Well that's what she tried to tell herself anyway. Still nothing had ever been easy for Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi. Why would it start to be easy now?

"I'm going to jinx them at this rate. I need to take my mind off this." She muses and reaches for one of the novels that she had been meaning to read for awhile, but never got around to it.

It didn't take long for her to be immersed in a fantasy world. Soon her thoughts turned to dragons and princesses. The busty blonde temporarily forgot about her concerns for Sasuke's pregnancy.

Elsewhere Zaku performs a transformation jutsu. He smirks. The former ROOTS member had been closely watching the Uchiha Household. He knew their patterns now.

"Itachi and Naruto will likely be asleep. Sasuke will be in the kitchen and making breakfast right about now." He chuckles.

It was almost too easy. He had another member toss in a bottle filled with sleeping gas into the bedroom window where Itachi and Naruto hadn't woken up yet. Then he does a transformation jutsu to make himself look like Naruto. He heads inside and into the kitchen.

Power ninjas could be very arrogant sometimes. None of them ever bothered to lock the door of their house. No one came into the Uchiha District besides them. And who would be dumb enough to break and enter into the house of three of the world's most powerful ninjas?

"Morning." "Naruto" says, sneaking up behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

It was a pity in his mind, that Sasuke as actually a man. He did make a beautiful woman. Perhaps if he had been born female, he could have been allowed to have the child, he clearly wanted…just not with Naruto. Their DNA was too powerful to be combined. Any child sired by this Uchiha would have been powerful, but the world didn't need a super baby that was capable of leveling mountains.

"Morning. You're up early." Sasuke says as he continues making some omelets.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm too excited." He says.

Sasuke turns around and smiles. The Uchiha wraps his arms around Zaku's neck, not realizing that the man he was currently embracing wasn't his lovable blonde. He was for the moment, just sharing in Naruto's excitement.

"Me to. I can't wait for the baby to arrive." Sasuke says.

Zaku did feel a bit guilty. It was clear that despite whatever crimes Sasuke had committed, he did seem to love this child. Well he still had to do it. He had to protect the village. Sometimes that meant doing rather unpleasant things. But he was a former member of ROOT, unpleasant things were his specialty.

Sasuke frowns. Something was wrong. Why couldn't he feel Naruto's happiness? If the blonde was really as happy as he said, he should feel it through their bond.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Zaku asks.

"…" Sasuke backs up slowly.

Naruto had never called him, _"sweetheart,"_ before. The blue eyed ninja had always called him beautiful. It was the wrong pet name. He couldn't feel Naruto's emotions. This man had called him sweetheart. This wasn't Naruto.

"Sorry, you sparked me. Static electricity from our blankets, probably." Sasuke lies and "Naruto" nods.

The man wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke felt sickened. Whoever this was, he wasn't Naruto. He had no right to fucking touch him. He grabs the butcher knife while he was distracted and slams it into his stomach, before racing off.

"AHHHH! GET HIM! I MEAN GET HER! GET SASUKE!" Zaku cries out in pain as he doubles over clutching his now badly bleeding stomach.

He had to yank the butcher knife out of his gut. Fuck. Good thing they had brought a medic with them. Zaku calls out for her and soon the medic was at his side, healing his injury.

"How did the bitch know I wasn't Naruto? My Transformation Jutsu was absolutely perfect!" He groans in pain.

"I don't know. But she's nine months pregnant. I doubt she'll get far." The medic assures him.

Sasuke ran and he ran. He cursed the fact that he couldn't run as fast now that he was so far along. He didn't know who that man had been or why he had pretended to be Naruto, but he knew that he was up to no good.

"You're pretty clever. Then again, they always did say the Uchiha Clan was filled with a bunch of geniuses. So tell me, out of curiosity…how did you know that the boss wasn't Naruto?" A man says, appearing in front of her.

"None of your business!" Sasuke hisses and charges up a Chidori.

He notices that he was suddenly surrounded. There had to be at least twenty people around him. As a man or even as a woman who wasn't nine months pregnant, he could have taken them. He didn't like his odds at the moment though. But he had to get out of there. He had to protect his son from these…people.

"That's quite impressive. I didn't realize you could even still use your chakra at this point. It must take an enormous amount of energy to maintain this form and a pregnancy. You truly are exceptional. Now if you are a good boy…well girl, maybe you'll get out of this alive. Just come with us peacefully and we can get this over with quickly." He continues.

"Get what over with?" Sasuke asks, a sense of dread filling him to the core.

"Well putting your baby to sleep would be the nicest way to put it. You see, that thing in your womb? It's not normal. It is a demon's spawn. That combined with your Sharingan, means it's a very real threat. It's really much better just to terminate this pregnancy. I am sorry that it had to come to this. Truly, it's nothing personal." He says.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! CHIDORI!" Sasuke cries out and slams his Chidori straight through the man's heart, killing him instantly.

Unfortunately, that meant his back was exposed. Sasuke was tackled to the ground by the other nineteen ambushers. He kicks. He punches. He bites. He radiates the Chidori all along his body. He did whatever he could to get away, but it was no use.

He feels a blow to the back of his head. Sasuke was knocked unconscious instantly. The former ROOT members sigh in relief.

"Gotta give the bitch this much, she's tough. Never seen a woman fight like that nine months pregnant before. I think she actually drew blood." He mutters glancing at his hand, where Sasuke had bitten him.

"Yeah, well if you were in her position, you probably would put up a fight to. Anyway, let's get this over with. Kitasha has probably patched up Zaku by now." A woman in their group says and they take off to the hide out.

A few hours later, Sasuke wakes up. He was chained to a wall. Instantly, he looks down at his stomach, horrified. They had been planning to terminate his pregnancy. They were going to kill his son!

He sighs in relief, when he saw his still very much large belly. They hadn't done it. But why? Sasuke had been unconscious, they could have done it easily.

"Oh believe me, we tried. That demon you got inside your belly, he's really fucking cute. Killed seven of my men and two of my women." Zaku mutters as he glares at Sasuke hatefully.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks, not at all sure how a fetus could kill nine people.

Zaku snarls at her. Damn it! Why wouldn't this brat die? Why did everything have to be so difficult. He was just trying to save the village. Maybe he should wait until after she had the baby. She'd be weak and the child likely would to. That might be easier.

"Seems your demon spawn got a healthy dose of the demon's chakra in him. Every time we tried to end your pregnancy, that chakra would seep out or the room would be flooded." He growls at her.

Sasuke blinks. His son had some of the Nine Tail's chakra? He knew what Naruto was like when he went Kyubbi, but his son wasn't even born yet. How could he possibly access his chakra yet and more importantly, how had he known what his attackers were trying to do.

"Flooded?" He asks.

"Your brat appears to use water like the Kazekage uses sand." He mutters.

Sasuke blinks. His son could use water jutsus from the womb instinctively? That was unbelievable.

"Oh yes. I think you are beginning to understand my point now. This demon is too powerful to let live. So be smart. I can knock you out and end this all. The brat has to run out of chakra sooner or later." He states.

"FUCK YOU! YOU AREN'T COMING NEAR MY BABY!" Sasuke hisses at him.

Zaku sighs. He had hoped that maybe, he could reason with Sasuke. He supposed it was only natural. The man had carried the demon for nine months. Of course Sasuke would be attached. But the child couldn't be allowed to see it's second Sunrise. It was too powerful. To be able to use chakra like that from the womb, could only spell disaster. This child might very well end up being an evil greater threat than Madara Uchiha had been.

"I had hoped you wouldn't be difficult. But oh well. I am doing this to save the village and the ninja world. One day you'll understand that." He says as he walks over to her with a knife in his hand.

Suddenly, out of nowhere water burst forth from Sasuke's mouth, like one of his fireballs. It slams into Zaku, sending him flying back several feet. Sasuke blinks, so that's what he meant by flooded.

"Good boy." He whispers.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Itachi woke up. The effects of the sleeping gas finally worn off. The blonde blinks when he finds the broken bottle laying in their room.

"Sleeping gas. Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asks and looks around desperately, once he realizes Sasuke wasn't laying between them as he always did.

"Itachi! Sasuke's in trouble. My link is screaming." Naruto winces.

Itachi also winces. Someone had taken Sasuke. He was terrified for his life and that of their child's. They had to get moving.

"Summon one of your toads, they can track his scent. We need to hurry! We might already be too late." Itachi says and Naruto summons a toad.

"We need to find Sasuke fast. He's been kidnapped!" The blue eyed ninja explains in a rush.

"You got it, boss!" The toad says and hops off, quickly picking up Sasuke's scent and the smell of relatively fresh blood.

"There was a struggle. I can smell someone's blood. It's not Sasuke's though!" The toad says.

Both men sigh in relief. If it wasn't Sasuke's blood, there was still a chance that he and he baby were okay. The fact that the kidnappers had struck while he was so close to delivery, couldn't be a coincidence and it terrified each of Sasuke's Mates to the core.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Naruto says and the toad bounds off as fast as its legs could carry them.

Not again, Itachi thought. This couldn't be happening again. He'd already lost his family once. He couldn't lose Sasuke and his nephew. He'd go insane. Even with Naruto there to help him through it. The elder Uchiha brother knew he wouldn't be able to survive this loss.

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! WE ARE GOING TO GET THEM BACK! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screams at Itachi.

"Yes, we will." Itachi agrees though on the inside, he felt anything but certain of this.

They ran and they ran. Finally, they came to an abandoned temple. They could sense several chakra signatures inside. One of them was Sasuke's.

"He's in there." Itachi says.


	20. Chapter 20

The Sweetest Sin

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I don't know if Itachi was born with those lines on his face or if they are scars from some encounter. I'm going on the assumption he was born with them because I have seen pictures of kid Itachi with them on his face. **Kyubbi speaking will be in bold.**

 **Warning: Torture Scene:** I will put a warning up. So if you are squeamish, you can skip it. Naruto may seem OOC. But this man did just kidnap his pregnant lover and try to murder their child. So he has a right to be much more sadistic than normal.

Chapter 20

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Naruto snarls as he goes charging into the building.

Itachi shakes his head. He loved Naruto. Truly, the elder Uchiha brother did. But would it kill him to come up with a plan once in awhile before charging in? Apparently, it would.

Oh well. Any chance of them maintaining the element of surprise was now gone. He might as well go with it. He darts off after his blonde lover, eager to save his brother from these madmen (and madwomen.)

Sasuke perks up, having heard Naruto's voice. His heart skipped a beat. Maybe he and his son would actually both get out of here alive.

"Damn him! Why do you three insist on being difficult?! We are trying to protect this village from a future disaster. I don't see why you can't see that. This child can not be allowed to live. It's too powerful!" Zaku snarls at Naruto and Itachi when they came into view.

"Daddy and Uncle Itachi are home." Sasuke says with a smirk, glancing down at his stomach.

Sasuke watches as Naruto goes Kyubbi. Violent reddish orange chakra began to swirl around him menacingly, taking on a life of its own. His beautiful blue eyes became a demonic blood red color. The blonde's teeth were now more like fangs and his whisker markings more jagged. His chakra was so powerful that some objects were literally swirling around in the chakra, sucked in by it's gravitational force. Naruto was a living tornado.

Itachi darts over to Sasuke. He quickly tries to unchain him. He needed to get his brother out of here. Naruto wasn't in control of himself. There was no telling if Sasuke might get caught in the crossfire.

"Not so fast!" One of the ROOT members says as he hurls a kunai straight into Itachi's hand.

Itachi hisses in pain. He could see the metallic weapon sticking straight through his hand. Fortunately, it hadn't gone through bone. He quickly uses his other hand to yank the kunai out. The wound bleeds freely.

"Itachi! LOOK OUT!" Sasuke screams as the ninja who hurled the kunai comes rushing at him.

Sasuke didn't know how it happened. He felt a chaka inside him well up, that wasn't his own. He instinctively knew that it was his son. Water suddenly bursts out of his tied up hands and slams into the ninja, shoving him away from Itachi.

"Didn't know you could use water jutsus without hand seals." Itachi states.

"It wasn't me. It was the baby! It's a long story." Sasuke says.

"You're telling me that the baby can use chakra from the womb? Sasuke, I know you are under a lot of stress right now, but you are being a little ridiculous. Hold that thought." Itachi says with a dramatic sigh as he kicks the two ROOT members who were coming at him in the skull, thanks to a rather impressive split.

Sasuke couldn't help but be impressed by his brother's flexibility. Thoughts of how that could be applied in the bedroom were soon shoved to the side when he felt it. He felt Naruto's raw rage.

The younger Uchiha brother shivers. He'd never felt anything so utterly terrifying. He didn't consider himself a man that was easily frightened. After all, he had faced Madara Uchiha, but the blonde's thoughts were nothing short of menacing.

"I feel it to." Itachi says to Sasuke in an anxious tone.

The pregnant Uchiha gulps. If Itachi was actually creeped out, this wasn't good. His elder brother was completely unflappable.

` "I need to get you out of here. We can't risk you getting caught up in the crossfire. Naruto, isn't in his right mind." Itachi mutters and quickly flits around the room, stabbing each of the ROOT members to death with a lightning speed that was breathtaking.

All but one. The only one left appeared to be the leader. Itachi decided it was best to allow Naruto that honor. His bloodlust was too intense. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had made a kill.

"Naruto, I'm getting Sasuke out of here and to a hospital." Itachi calls out.

"Alright! Keep him safe. I'm trusting you to keep them safe! Don't let me down." The blonde growls out, sounding more like an animal than a man.

"I won't." Itachi promises and cuts Sasuke free of his bindings.

The elder Uchiha brother scoops him up Bridal Style. A fact that he could tell currently irritated his lover very much. But there was no time to waste. He quickly flits of with him and heads towards the hospital.

"Itachi! Shouldn't you be helping him?" Sasuke demands as his brother teleports them to the hospital.

"I don't think Naruto needs my help right now. He can handle one ninja. You on the other hand, do." Itachi says.

That's when Sasuke winces. He knew what it was. It was a contraction. He was nine months along and the stress of being kidnapped must have triggered his labor. (Or maybe it would have happened now anyway, who knew?)

"I NEED TSUNADE IN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Itachi bellows and the busty blonde rushes over.

"What's wrong?" She asks in concern as she escorts them into a delivery room, just to be on the safe side.

Sasuke shakes his head. What was wrong? Well for starters, he was a man who was about to have a baby. He'd been kidnapped by psychotic ninjas who wanted to terminate his pregnancy. And now one of his lives was facing down the leader of that group of madmen (and some madwomen.)

"It's a very long story. I believe Sasuke is going into labor though. Was that a contraction that caused you to wince?" Itachi asks and Sasuke could only nod his head.

"Alright. We'll see if he can handle a natural delivery. I have been debating about this. While my preference would be a C-Section, I don't want to try that right away. It might cause him to transform back into a man. But I can at least offer the standard drugs to help through the pain." Tsunade says.

Sasuke gives her a dirty look. He was an Uchiha. Uchihas did not need drugs to deliver their children. Childbirth was a perfectly natural thing. Women had done it since the dawn of time and he was sure that if he could survive a fight against Madara, he could handle childbirth. That's when another contraction hit. Yeah, on second thought…

"I'll take them." He mutters, trying to hide his pain from his older lover.

"A wise decision on your part. You are going to need them." Tsunade says with a knowing smile.

Meanwhile Naruto was facing off against Zaku. He knew he could have killed the bastard instantly. But that wasn't good enough. He wanted the other man to suffer.

He had tried to kill Sasuke and their son. He had to pay. The blonde was going to tear him from limb to limb. No one was going to be able to identify his body because there wasn't going to be anything left of him by the time he got through with him.

"You know I'm right. I suppose it might be easier at this point just let him deliver the baby. Then kill it. We can make it a quick, painless death. It will just be like falling asleep. This child is too powerful to be allowed to live. It already killed nine of my people before it was even born! Surely, you can see that!" Zaku makes a desperate plea for his life.

 **Warning Torture Scene**

That was the wrong thing to say. Naruto charges at him. His teeth were bared like a wild animals. For a second, Zaku considered the possibility that Naruto might actually try to resort to Cannibalism. He tries to dodge, but he was too late. Naruto had him by the arm. The blonde promptly rips that arm off.

"AHHHH!" Zaku cries out in agony as his arm falls to the ground, no longer connected to his body and blood gushes from the wound.

The sight and scent of blood only drove Naruto into more of a frenzy. Naruto later would muse that perhaps it was Kyubbi's influence. Foxes were natural predators. The instinct to hunt and protect their young was powerful. Right now, he was doing both.

"You know in a way you are lucky. Sasuke and Itachi know far more about torture than I do. But I think I'll manage to give you a grand send off all the same." Naruto hisses at him, his voice sounding more like an animal than a human's.

Zaku tries to run. As he ran, the wound just bled more. But Naruto wasn't done. He was much faster than the ROOT Member. He drives a kunai into the other man's spine and twists it, hard.

"DAMN YOU! YOU ARE A DEMON!" He screams in anguish as he falls over on the floor, overwhelmed by the pain.

"Well actually, Kurama is the demon. That's actually a really good idea though. Hey Kurama, you have any ideas what sort of punishment is suitable for the type of scum who would try to attack a pregnant person and kill an innocent baby?" The blonde asks.

Zaku could only watch in horror. He could actually communicate with the demon? The ROOT member tries to crawl away. He had to get away from Naruto or he was certainly going to die a most painful death. But his injuries made that exceedingly difficult. The floor was already drenched red in his blood. If Naruto didn't kill him, blood loss might.

 **"I'd probably start by slicing off an ear. Castration is always a favorite punishment of mine as well."** Kurama says to Naruto.

"Good idea." Naruto says and he does exactly that, using a kunai to cut off Zaku's left ear, much to the agony of the other man.

He didn't know what that damn fox was telling Naruto. But he knew it wasn't good for him. Desperately, he tries once again crawl to safety.

"That's not very polite. We are in the middle of a conversation. You can't just walk away when someone is talking to you." Naruto says and slams his foot into the back of Zaku, where he had struck his spine with the kunai, causing the other man to scream.

"Just kill me and get it over with!" Zaku cries out in pain.

"No. You tried to take two of my most precious people from me. You deserve to suffer. Now, I'm begging to see why Sasuke was so obsessed with revenge. It can be fun." Naruto says as he charges up a Rasengan and hurls it at the man's lower half.

Zaku literally almost blacked out from the pain. His body was going into shock. Naruto took this opportunity to go on a stabbing spree of non-vital spots.

"This is for Sasuke!" He snarls and slams the kunai into his side, delighting in the man's howl of agony.

"This is for our son!" He stabs him between his ribs and twists the metallic weapon.

"This is for Itachi! Do you have any idea how much it would have hurt him to lose his nephew and brother?!" He asks as plunges the kunai into the man's knee.

"And this is for being pathetic scum that would stoop so low as to attack a pregnant person. For being a coward that was terrified of a baby!" Naruto snarls as he thrusts the kunai into the man's wrist.

"And this is for trying to take my family away from me and will send you straight to Hell, where you belong." Naruto says and he fires off a Rasengan into the man's heart, killing him instantly.

 **End of Torture Scene**

 **"Brat as much as I enjoyed watching you kill that son of a bitch, I think your Mates need you. He's already dead anyway."** Kurama informs him.

"You're right." Naruto says as he rushes to the hospital.

When Naruto got there, he immediately asked Sakura where " Suki" and Itachi were. It felt so strange to say the name Suki, but he had to. Sakura didn't know that was actually Sasuke in Sexy Jutsu form.

"Their in the delivery room. You're surrogate is going into labor. Naruto, what the Hell happened?" Sakura asks, gasping when she saw the lovable blonde covered in blood.

"No time to explain. It's not mine. I'll tell you later." He promises and darts off.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" He rushes into the room.

Sasuke was very grateful for the medication. He pushes when Tsunade told him to. He squeezes tightly on Itachi's hand. The younger Uchiha brother sighs in relief when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto, please tell me that blood isn't yours?" Itachi says when he noticed the blonde was drenched in blood.

"It's not. Zaku won't be threatening our family, ever again. I'm so sorry, Sasuke." He says and was soon at his bedside.

"Glad you are here. I don't want to risk a C-Section as I'm not sure what would happen to the baby, if Sasuke turned back before it was out. This is going to be a very long night." Tsunade warned the expectant father.

The night passed. Naruto was suffering more. Sasuke the one in the most physical pain or his Mates. Itachi and Naruto could feel what Sasuke felt. The blonde and elder Uchiha tried to comfort their Mate as best as they could, but it was a futile endeavor.

Finally, a loud cry is heard. Sasuke had delivered their son. Tsunade quickly cuts the umbilical cord and checks the newborn's vitals. Deciding they were strong, she handed him to Itachi.

"Naruto, go get cleaned off. I don't want you to hold that baby when you are covered in dried blood. That's very unhygienic." She scolds him and the blonde heads off quickly to change.

Speaking of changing, Sasuke changes back and sighs in relief. It felt SOOO good to be in his real form again. He reaches desperately towards Itachi and his son.

"It's alright, Sasuke. He's perfectly healthy. You can hold him. Just make sure to support his neck." Itachi tells him.

"I know that Itachi. I read the baby books to!" Sasuke scoffs and wraps his arms around his son.

He smiles as he looks down at him. Their son was perfect. Worth every humiliation he had to go through to bring into this world. Being a woman in general, the lingerie, the Morning Sickness, looking like a god damn pufferfish, and the agony that was childbirth. (He had a newfound respect for women now…)

He had Sasuke's raven black hair and most of his facial features, including his skin tone. The boy's most distinctive feature were the sapphire blue eyes. Clearly, he had inherited those from Naruto. Sasuke noted that he did have Naruto's chin and smile to. It didn't matter that his son didn't have teeth yet, it was definitely Naruto's smile. The newborn even had the little lines on his face, just like Itachi.

"Here." Tsunade says and hands Sasuke a bottle filled with breast milk.

Sasuke had insisted on it. He wasn't going to stay a woman a minute longer than necessary. But in his mind (and he believed the science backed him up on this), "natural" milk was better for development than formula. Formula wouldn't hurt the baby, but it wasn't ideal in his mind.

"Thanks." He says and places the bottle by the newborn's mouth, who begins sucking greedily.

"He's beautiful, Sasuke. Truly." Itachi says and kisses the top of his head.

"He had better be for what I went through." Sasuke mutters and smiles when Naruto walks back in, wearing clean clothes and bounds over to them.

He walks over and smiles, kissing Sasuke. Naruto was glad that his lover had their son in wrapped firmly in his arms. Because the blonde was shaking. He looks down and smiles at the adorableness that was their first born.

"He's beautiful Sasuke. Definitely, takes after you most of all. Dark hair, fair skin, most of your face! But he's got my eyes. Oh and my chin. Oh look, he even has Itachi's lines!" Naruto says happily.

"He also has your smile." Sasuke says and rocks the boy in his arms gently as he continues feeding.

"What are we going to call him?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke considers this. He had picked out a lot of baby names. But he knew it had to be something water related due to their son's powerful water affinity.

"Katsumi. It means win over sea. He drowned some of our attackers from the womb." Sasuke points out.

"I still can't believe it. I've never heard of such a thing before." Itachi muses.

"I think it's probably because of the Nine Tail's influence, really." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Whose a good little super baby? Yes, you are." Naruto says and tickles his son's tummy, causing him to coo.

A few days later and they head home. Tsunade had wanted to observe Saskue to make sure he wasn't suffering from any ill effects. He had been a woman for the better part of a year, after all. The most Naruto had done it, was a few hours. Thankfully, she had given him a clean bill of health.

Itachi chuckles. Sasuke and Naruto were absolutely endearing around Katsumi. He was pretty sure that his brother hadn't let that child out of his sight for even a moment and Naruto loved to spin Katsumi around. (This appeared to be a mutually shared joy.) But there was one thing both of his younger lover's were hopeless at, changing diapers.

"Alright. I'll show you both again. It's really not that difficult." He says and once again shows Sasuke and Naruto.

"How do you do that?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"It's quite simple really. And if it's that complicated, you can always use your Sharingan to copy me, Sasuke." Itachi suggests.

Sasuke blinks. That was brilliant! Why hadn't he thought of that before? His oldest lover was a genius.

"Good idea." He says happily and activates his Sharingan to do exactly as Itachi had suggested.

Katsumi coos. His daddies were silly. He smiles once his diaper was changed and is immediately pulled back into Sasuke's arms. He snuggles into him. He liked being held.

He was happy. Katsumi was clean and fed. The baby was content to enjoy his cuddles. He was vaguely aware of another one of his daddies, the blonde one, playing with his hair. He squirms and giggles when the third "daddy" (who was really his uncle, but Katsumi didn't understand this distinction) plays with his toes.

"Alright, Katsumi. Time for bed." Sasuke murmurs and carries him off to the nursery.

Naruto and Itachi watched as Sasuke leaned over the crib to set their son down. The blonde felt a little guilty about staring at Sasuke's ass as he bent over to do this, but it was such a nice ass. (In either form really.) Who wouldn't?

Itachi chuckles. It seemed he was aware of where the blue eyed ninja's thoughts were heading. He kisses his cheek and heads over to say good night to his nephew.

"Good night, Katsumi. Sleep well." He murmurs and kisses his forehead.

"What is with Itachi and foreheads?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"I have no idea. I just go with it, at this point. It's Itachi." His youngest lover says with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto says as he quickly heads over and bids his son good night as well.

The three of them head to their room. Sasuke casts a soundproofing jutsu. He had felt Naruto's…appreciation. While he was eager to be with his lovers as a man again, he was NOT eager to have Katsumi woken up to the sounds of their coupling.

"Yeah, good idea. We wouldn't want to wake him up." Naruto says, pinning Sasuke to the wall.

"Itachi, it's your turn to suffer. You get to a woman this time!" Sasuke informs him and moans when he felt Naruto's lips against his neck, sucking hard as he squeezed the younger Uchiha brother's ass.

Itachi chuckles. He swiftly uses the jutsu. Sasuke had safely delivered Katsumi. So he felt relatively safe in doing so. Besides, he was healthy again. He had once been at death's door, but now he felt as good as he had before he had been stricken by his dreadful illness.

Sasuke tilts his head. It was still odd to see Itachi as a woman. But he couldn't deny that in either form his brother was beautiful. He supposed that was just part of who Itachi was. Beautiful inside and out.

"That was very romantic of you, Sasuke. I still can't hear words, but the sentiment was beautiful." Itachi says.

Sasuke feels his face heat up. Itachi could always fluster him. He looks at his feet in embarrassment at being caught thinking that.

"Yeah, whatever it was…it was really sweet. Almost feel guilty about the less than sweet things I was thinking about your ass earlier." Naruto admits.

"Mmm almost?" Sasuke asks.

"I can't help it. You have a hot ass. So does Itachi. I mean Katsumi's got some really good genes to work with. He's going to be a heartbreaker. Wait do you think he'll be like us?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. What did the idiot mean by like them? Sometimes even with the bond, he had no idea what went on in his lover's head.

"I think he means do you think he'll prefer men." Itachi clarifies.

"Ohhh. I don't care who he loves, as long as he finds love. But it would be a Hell of a lot easier if he and his lover don't have to go through what we did." Sasuke says with a chuckle.

"Do you regret it? That you aren't attracted to women? I mean it would have been easier…" Naruto asks.

"Not for a single minute. There is no woman who could possibly compete with either of you." Sasuke says and kisses both of them deeply.

Naruto and Itachi each grown into their kiss. Kissing female Sasuke was a rush. It was like a conquest. Kissing male Sasuke was a very sexy challenge. The blonde could feel how relieved Sasuke was to be back in his true form. He couldn't blame him. It must have been disorienting to be a woman for months.

"I missed being able to do this." Itachi says as he slides his hand into Sasuke's pants and boxers, grasping his manhood and stroking.

"F-uck! Nhh!" Sasuke squirms, feeling extremely sensitive.

"And so did Sasuke." Naruto says with a laugh.

The three men (well two men and one woman technically) spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Naruto seemed to enjoy ravishing Itachi as a woman, just as much as he had Sasuke. Sasuke was happy to be a man again and enjoyed making love with Naruto over and over again in his real form. God bless Naruto's STAMINA!

He was a little bit more shy about doing anything with a female Itachi. But he was happy to feel her pleasure. Itachi REALLY enjoyed "himself" as a woman it seemed.

"I love you both." Sasuke pants when they were finally done with their sensual dance of passion and he notices the Sun was beginning to peak out over the horizon.

"I love you both so fucking much." Naruto says.

"That was quite incredible. It almost makes it worth the pain of childbirth." Itachi says cheekily.

"Just wait until you have to go through THAT." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"You can be rather sadistic sometimes, Sasuke." Itachi muses.

"You love me anyway. So that makes you a Masochist." Sasuke says in a sassy fashion and neither of his lovers could help but laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

The Sweetest Sin

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This is the final chapter for this story. Feel free to check out some of my other stories if you like. I want to thank a couple people who expressed an interest in Sasuke x Itachi x Naruto before I started writing this and gave me the courage to post this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and might be actually crack 100 reviews on this one. Yay.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place one year after the last chapter.

Chapter 21

"You named her really named her well." Naruto muses as he watches Itachi rock Emiko gently in his arms as he held the bottle to her lips.

Emiko was their youngest child. She was two months old. It had taken about a month of trying to get Itachi pregnant. Apparently, Sasuke had either been more fertile or he had just been lucky enough to be at the right stage of "his cycle" when they made love.

That was okay though. Naruto certainly didn't mind trying again and again. Sex with his Mates was always amazing, no matter what their gender was.

"Daddy!" Katsumi cries out as he waddles over to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and picks his son up. He playfully spins the one year old around, much to his delight. Naruto and Itachi smile when they felt Sasuke's joy through their bond. He really did delight in playing with the kids.

"Yes, Emiko was a good choice. The meaning smiling child certainly fits her." Sasuke muses as he continues spinning their son around. (Well their son and Itachi's nephew technically.)

Itachi nods as he smiles down at his daughter. Emiko was such a sweet child. She almost never fussed. She didn't have her teeth yet, but was always smiling. The only time she got upset was when someone took away her teddy bear. Then all Hell broke loose.

Emiko had inherited Naruto's blonde hair, but with Itachi's texture. Instead of spiky like her other father, it was silky like the eldest Uchiha brother's. Her eyes were sky blue like Naruto's. Everything else about her looked exactly like Itachi. Her nose, chin, cheekbones, and even skin tone. Well there was one thing that didn't look like Itachi. Somehow she had clearly gotten Sasuke's ears. (Which was probably why she was such a light sleeper, Sasuke had excellent hearing.)

"I must admit, I never thought I'd live to see the day when an Uchiha was blonde." Itachi chuckles as he remembers the day Emiko was born.

 _Itachi frowned at himself as he looked in the mirror. Sasuke was right. Being pregnant meant you looked like a damn pufferfish towards the end._

 _His younger brother clearly delighted in Itachi going through what he had experienced, almost as much as he doted on Katsumi. But he couldn't ask for two more dedicated mates than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha._

 _"Itachi, you should rest. You are really close to your due date." Sasuke murmured and caressed his cheek, after setting Katsumi down in his crib._

 _"I can't help it. I feel restless." He replied and took the opportunity to lean into Sasuke's touch._

 _"Kyubbi says you are just going into denning mode. It means you are going to have our daughter soon." Naruto said with a smile and leaned in to steal a kiss from his oldest Mate._

 _Pregnancy was such a strange experience. In the beginning, he didn't notice any changes at all. Then Morning Sickness came. Oh how he HATED Morning Sickness. Thankfully, he had two kind Mates who dutifully held his hair back and cuddled up to him afterwards, even if Sasuke was smirking like sadistic prick some of the time. He had felt such joy when he felt the baby's first kick. Though he really could have lived without looking like a fucking penguin as he walked or a pufferish when he looked in the mirror towards the end of it._

 _When he found out that he was having a daughter, he wondered how she would cope with being in a house filled with only men. Sasuke assured Itachi that they would have more children. She would have at least one sister eventually. Naruto had certainly perked up at THAT. He was always eager to help in "Clan Restoration."_

 _"Sasuke! Naruto! I think my water broke!" Itachi cried out in alarm later that evening when he was in the shower with his mates._

 _Sasuke had insisted on a larger shower. Itachi was grateful for this now. It meant he could enjoy the affections of both of his Mates, even while pregnant. He enjoyed the way they would wash him so tenderly and the loving kisses they would grace him with. Well he had been enjoying it, until his water broke._

 _"Don't worry! We'll get you to the hospital." Naruto says, quickly turning off the shower, drying them off, and dressing them._

 _Sasuke grabbed both of them by the hand. He teleported them to the Leaf's Hospital. Tsunade had successfully overseen Katsumi's delivery. There was no one he trusted more with the birth of his niece._

 _"Do you want any drugs to numb the pain?" Tsunade asked Itachi._

 _"No, I think I can manage. I mean what did women do before the invention of modern medicine?" He inquired good naturally._

 _"Oh trust me, you are going to want the drugs." Sasuke warned him and Itachi just shook his head, before poking Sasuke on the forehead._

 _"Foolish little brother, I will be fine." He said with a gentle smile._

 _Yeah. That lasted until the first contraction hit. Then Itachi wanted those drugs immediately. Sasuke smirked like, "I told you so."_

 _His smirk wore off quickly though. Naruto and Sasuke were able to feel Itachi's pain. Yes, it was a very long day for all of them. Finally, the cries of a newborn are heard._

 _"I have to make sure that she's healthy. Itachi, you may change back now." Tsunade told him as she examined the newborn baby girl in her arms._

 _Itachi let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad that was over. How did women ever manage to do that on a regular basis? That was nothing short of torture._

 _He was so relieved to be a man again. The elder Uchiha brother didn't have Sasuke's natural aversion to being a woman. But quite frankly, he missed being a man. He felt a bit vulnerable as a woman and he was ever so relieved to look down and notice he no longer had large breasts, but his well sculpted masculine chest. (He would later be even more relieved when he saw that his "kunai" was still fully intact.)_

 _"She's perfectly healthy. You are both medical miracles. I never thought I'd see the day when two men had babies." Tsunade chuckled as she hands the newest member of the Uchiha to Itachi._

 _It was at that moment, that Itachi got his first good look at his daughter. She was beautiful with sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair, which she had clearly inherited from Nartuo. The rest of her though, was all him. She had his skin tone, his facial structure, and well everything else. Well almost everything. He smiles when he notes that even Sasuke had left his mark, her ears were exactly like his._

 _"She's blonde!" Sasuke said in mock horror._

 _"Well, I suppose that's because Naruto was blonde and so was his father. Somehow the recessive gene made itself known. Same with her eyes." Itachi chuckled._

 _"What's wrong with being blonde, you bastard?!" His other lover demanded._

 _"We've never had a blonde Uchiha before!" The other man replied._

 _"Well there is a first time for everything. She's perfect. Oh and look, she's smiling. Such a sweet child. I shall call her Emiko." Itachi decreed._

"Yeah, that was a shock." Sasuke agrees.

"Fox daddy play?!" Katsumi asks Naruto.

Katsumi had managed to distinguish between his three "fathers." Sasuke was simply daddy. Naruto was fox daddy. Itachi was papa. How the kid had come up with these distinctions, was anyone's guess.

"Oh sure!" Naruto says with a big smile as he picks up Sasuke and spun the two of them around.

"WEEEE!" Katsumi says, laughing madly in joy at how fast they were spinning around in circles.

Itachi chuckles as he finishes feeding Emiko. He smiles and places her in the crib. Katsumi and Emiko were such miracles and he loved them with all of his heart. He would never let them go. Speaking of never letting go…

"Naruto, you are making Sasuke dizzy. But he's too stubborn to admit that out loud." Itachi points out.

"Oh. Sorry, Sasuke. I guess I did get a little carried away there." The blonde man says as he sets his lover and son down.

Sasuke shoots Itachi a look. It was a cross between annoyance and gratitude. Thankfully, Naruto hadn't spun him around further because he had been getting very dizzy.

"It's alright. You just like to play. You are such an overgrown kid sometimes." Sasuke says.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we should play some more adult games later!" The blonde says as he grabs his youngest Mate's ass, causing Sasuke to blush slightly.

"You are so cute when you blush." Naruto murmurs and kisses his cheek as Sasuke denies that he was blushing.

Itachi chuckles. It was fun to watch their interactions. One thing was for certain. There was never a dull moment in the Uchiha District anymore.

It had been completely transformed. It used to be a ghost town. A sad place, where only one house was maintained. A place of loneliness that was silent and eerie in its stillness.

Now that Katsumi and Emiko were here. The place was anything but silence. There was life back in the District again. It was as if the horrors of the past had never happened.

"I'm happy about it to." Sasuke says and kisses Itachi, having picked up on Itachi's feelings.

Itachi smiles. He eagerly returns the kiss. He would never get tired of being with his Mates. Their touch soothed him and excited him in ways even the normally very articulate ninja couldn't fully describe.

"You know maybe later, after they've had their nap, we could take them for a walk around the village. Everyone is really excited to meet Emiko and you know how much they love Katsumi." Naruto says beaming.

"Alright." Itachi says, though Naruto could feel his hesitation.

"Itachi, she has to go out sometime. You can't just hide her in the house forever. I mean even Sasuke let's Katsumi explore a bit! Time to cut the umbilical cord." Naruot says cheerfully and hugs his oldest Mate reassurance.

Sasuke twitches. Even Sasuke? What the Hell was that supposed to mean exactly? Naruto noticed his the youngest Uchiha brother's agitation and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"I just mean that you are really protective of Katsumi. It's not a bad thing. I mean you have damn good reason to be, especially after everything that happened with ROOT." Naruto offers.

"Itachi, you still got those chakra cuffs that Kisame gave you as a gag gift?" Sasuke offers.

"Hmm, I believe so. I'll have to go look. If I do, I know exactly where I left them. I shall be back in a few moments." He says and glides off gracefully.

Katsumi tilts his head in confusion. He wondered what handcuffs were and why daddy wanted them. He looks up at Sasuke with his unspoken questions dancing in his eyes.

"Thank of handcuffs as toys for grownups." Sasuke explains to his son and was relieved when Katsumi appeared to accept that at face value.

Itachi comes back a few minutes later. He informs Sasuke that he does indeed have the chakra cuffs. Naruto gulps. Damn his Mates were going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.

"Oh no. Not right now. We'll get you when you least expect it." Sasuke promises him and saunters off to go make something to eat.

"Fucking tease!" Naruto growls.

"What's fu-" Katusmi's mouth is covered by Itachi.

"That's an adult word. Don't say that unless you are much older. Your fox daddy was bad. He'll get a spanking later. You don't get spankings because you are a good boy. But fox daddy needs them often." Itachi tells him.

Sasuke nods in agreement when he felt that thought. That Naruto did, indeed. The blonde was always asking for it. Sometimes he thought Naruto got off on riling them up and getting punished. Stranger things had happened.

"So what are you making?" Naruto asks, once he follows Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Roast beef. You need to eat something other than ramen once in awhile. So far I've only gotten you down to eating it every other meal. But I suppose that's a start." He replies with a smirk.

"You are so mean, sometimes." Naruto says and wraps his arms around the man.

"You enjoy it though. If you didn't, you wouldn't have chased after him as long as you did. Sasuke you still win the cocktease of the century award. Three fucking years?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke nods. Yep, three years. Granted he had been trying to avenge his Clan. He hadn't known the truth about Itachi then. It had been such a wasted three years. But it was still touching to know the lengths that Naruto would go for him.

"Would you have done the same for me?" Itachi asks Naruto.

"Of course I would! Believe it! It's just I didn't really know you then. You left the village when I was seven. But let's not find out. I like you guys right where you are. Here with me and our family." He replies.

Itachi and Sasuke smile. They felt the same way as Naruto did. The two Uchihas cuddle up to their blonde Mate.

Later that day, they get out a stroller for Emiko and bring a second along. Katsumi was more of a waddler, than a walker at the moment and might get tired out quickly. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Everyone looked at the trio curiously. Most of them had seen Katsumi before, but not the newborn. Kakash heads over, eager to get a look.

"Ah so that's her, huh? She's going to be a real heartbreaker in a few years. Emiko is definitely going to drive the boys of this village crazy. I almost feel sorry for them." The silver haired ninja chuckles.

"Yup! This is our little princess." Naruto says happily.

Emiko looks at Kakashi curiously. He was different. Why was his face blue? Hmm…maybe he was sick? She reaches out her chubby hands towards him.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Sasuke muses.

"Awe, she just wants attention. Yes, you definitely didn't take after Sasuke." He says and ignores the dirty look from his former student, as he picks the girl up.

Kakashi was a lifelong bachelor. So it wasn't entirely his fault that he didn't anticipate what happened next. Emiko was curious and as any curious baby did, she grabbed what caught her attention. In this case, that meant his mask.

She tugs it off. Everyone gasps. Kakash was maskless! Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto blink. Now that was disturbing. Kakashi was actually… _hot._

"I guess I should have seen that one coming." He says and quickly puts it back on, hoping no one else had seen.

It was too late though. The damage was already done. Kakashi is dragged off by his new admirers.

"Say bye bye to Kakashi." Itachi says with a chuckle.

"Bye bye Kah-kash-eee!" Katusmi states cutely as the man is dragged off by hordes of admiring women.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Honestly, he didn't even knew which "team" Kakashi "pitched" for. He decides not to think about it too much. It was weird.

"Oh come on. It's obvious he's straight." Naruto says.

"I don't know. He is a lifelong bachelor and very close to Guy." Itachi counters.

"We are not having this conversation. It's too weird. Come on Katsumi, let's go to the park." Sasuke says with a smile, giving his son a piggyback ride there.

His Mates soon follow him. It was there they bumped into Shikamaru and Temari. It seemed that they had decided to take their son to the park as well. He had been born a few months after Katsumi.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi." Shikamaru calls out in greeting.

"Hey, guys." Temari acknowledges them as she watches Shikadai attempt to crawl on the soft grass.

Shikadai looks at the stroller curiously. Emiko leans over the side of the stroller, sensing someone close to her. She blinks with wide bubble eyes when she sees the other child looking at her.

He was little like her and Katsumi! All day long she was surrounded by big people. Deciding to get a better look, some wind pushes the little boy up a couple of feet.

"WEEE!" He calls out joyfully.

"…" Shikamaru is speechless, it couldn't be.

That newborn couldn't possibly be using wind chakra to lift his son up, could she? But that was impossible. That had to be at least Chunin level of skill.

"Is that…is she doing that?" Temari asks in a stunned voice.

"Yeah, our kids are kinda special. Katsumi can summon and control water. Emiko got wind. Guess she takes after me." Naruto says with a big smile as if this was all perfectly normal.

Shikamaru shakes his head. That was Naruto for you. Nothing phased the guy. Though he supposed when you had a giant fox demon inside you, seeing a kid use wind jutsus, was nothing strange compared to that.

"I think it's Kyubbi's influence myself." Sasuke offers and the lazy genius nods, contemplating it.

Sasuke was a genius like himself. Although, he was decidedly less lazy. For that matter, so was Itachi. So their theories should be taken seriously.

"It's possible." Shikamaru concedes.

"Emiko, put the nice boy down. Gently. You don't want to hurt him." Itachi told her.

Itachi generally let Emiko practice her abilities to her heart's content. It was the best way for her to leave control after all. Practice made perfect.

After a tense minute or so, the wind slowly lowers the young boy. Katsumi claps encouragingly for his baby sister.

"Yay Emiko!" He says cheerfully.

Katsumi might not understand the significance of his power or that of his sister's. But he was still a supportive older brother. Sasuke seemed to take some pride in the fact that his child was the oldest. Itachi found this amusing and would always remind him it wasn't a competition.

"He's such a good big brother." Naruto says with a smile and Sasuke nods.

It was confusing. Technically Emiko was both Katsumi's sister and cousin. But they just identified them as brother and sister. It was easier.

"Yeah. Hey, Sasuke. You wanna play a game of shogi with me?" Shikamaru asks and Sasuke shrugs, heading over to play with him.

Once the two were alone. Shikamaru had to ask. This question had been driving him crazy for well over a year now. He just had to know.

"Emiko and my son seem to be getting along well." He offers as an icebreaker.

"Mhm. Perhaps one day we'll all be family at the rate they are going." Sasuke replies with a chuckle. (He could approve of Shikamaru's son, because he would likely be too lazy to really seduce Emiko until AFTER marriage!)

"Yeah maybe. So Suki and Iris looked a lot like the two of you. You and Itachi were both gone during the entire duration of the surrogate pregnancies. Did you two use the Sexy Jutsu?" He asks.

Sasuke sighs. He nods. Shikamaru was a genius. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised that he would be the one to figure out the truth. Well at least he knew that the other man would keep his mouth shut. It would be too much of a drag to tell everyone.

"I thought as much. How was that eve possible?" He asks.

"Itachi and I have extremely high chakra reserves. If we didn't, we would have been bed ridden the whole time and required almost constant chakra transfusions." He answers.

Shikamaru nods. He appears to accept this answer. There was just one more thing bothering him. The lazy ninja knew that he was playing with fire here, but he was so curious. Besides, Sasuke had been fairly open so far.

"You and Itachi never did say if it was just Naruto that you were with. I imagine since he's attracted to both of you and has never really been one to follow social norms…" He trails off.

"You're too smart for your own good. If you tell anyone I will slit your throat faster than you can blink. I won't see Itachi suffer or our children teased. Naruto is the father of both of them. We couldn't risk impregnating each other because we are too closely related." Sasuke hisses.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise. I wouldn't do that to Naruto. He's my friend and besides I'm not that cruel. I don't think that children should be teased over something that isn't their fault. I know this village. Naruto is a hero, but people would still talk." He replies quickly, hoping to avoid a very early grave.

Sasuke settles down. Thankfully, Shikamaru couldn't sense any killer intent radiating off the very deadly ninja. He lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He was really too young to die. Besides, he couldn't leave Temari and his son behind.

"How does that work exactly? Don't any of you get jealous?" He asks genuinely curious.

"Sometimes. It's more a playful jealousy than anything else. We love each other. We're secure in that knowledge. We've never had to doubt that since we got together." Sasuke answers.

Shikamaru was surprised at this rather romantic answer from Sasuke. He smiles. Love really could change a person he mused. He remembered when the other man was an S Class Criminal Ninja and how the Leaf had chased after him for years. He had become the stuff of people's nightmares.

"That's good. I'm glad that you found love. Emiko and Natsumi are adorable." He says.

"Yes, they are. They are also powerful. Emiko can create and create wind. She also can become invisible. Which is frightening. That's why we gave her that collar. We can track her if she disappears. But I wouldn't trade them for anything. It was difficult…but worth it." Sasuke replies.

Shikamaru tries to process the whole super babies concept. He decided to examine that for another day. Naturally, he tried to imagine the thought of being a woman for nine months. Of having sex with someone while he was a woman. Finally, he imagined going through childbirth. Yeah, he never would have been able to do with the Uchiha brothers had.

"You're a braver man than I. I wouldn't have been able to do it." He confesses.

"You'd be surprised what you are capable of, when it comes to your most precious people. We are planning to have more children later on." Sasuke replies.

"Oh. Damn. You two really are brave. You are going to go through all that again? But I'm curious, please don't take offense. Does it bother you? You know it's a sin to be with a family member like that." He asks curiously.

The younger Uchiha brohter nods. Yes, they were going to go through all that again. They had a Clan to restore after all. Two children was a pretty skimpy restoration. Besides, Emiko needed a sister, so she'd feel less outnumbered.

Sasuke considers the next question. At first, he had tried to ignore his desire for Itachi. It was wrong. Hell, even to a certain extent, he had tried to ignore his love for Naruto. But now that they were together, he couldn't regret it. Society could go to Hell if they had a problem with his family.

"It doesn't bother me anymore. It might be a sin. But it's the sweetest sin." He replies with a genuine smile.


End file.
